


Sometime, In Another Life

by crankybossiplier



Series: Sometime, In Another Life [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (that rhymes oops), Again, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Amputee Charles Lee, Charles Lee... isn't a dickbag?, F/F, F/M, Frances and Philip are the BroTP tbh, HOH William Mulligan, I'll tag them as they come about in the story, M/M, Mama Acosta is a bitch, Mulligans: looking after self-destructive Hamiltons across two generations and two lifetimes, Multi, Non-binary Martha Wayles Jefferson, Not tagging the second signif for ~suspense~, Other, Pansexual Anastasie de Lafayette, Peggy's name was MARGARITA dammit, Philip is so in love with his signifs, REUNITED ONCE MORE, Trans/Bi/Poly Alexander Hamilton, Trans/Bi/Poly Philip Hamilton, Will and Philip are the Best Bros, Wiradjuri Theodosia Burr, bisexual frances laurens, cause apparently I'm good at those???, chat fic, come chat w the peeps, heavily inspired by 177(6), just know this, maybe one day I'll write a decent fic, non-binary Lafayette, oh look another reincarnation AU, tested-inanotherlife.tumblr.com, the day will come eventually guys, there's a lot of relationships to be tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankybossiplier/pseuds/crankybossiplier
Summary: The world knew it would happen eventually; it's been so long since the revolutionaries died, it's only natural that they'd be reincarnated eventually. Nobody, however, realised that they'd all be reincarnated at the same time, with a lot of stories to tell...





	1. WHY IS THIS NEIGHBORHOOD LIKE THIS (we have ourselves a badass in here)

**Author's Note:**

> oh look another Ham Reincarnation Chat AU  
> how Original(TM)
> 
> srsly tho I've already written a shitton of this and I'm pumped and I just wanna post it all but I won't, so I'll post one a day, maybe two if I'm feeling frisky
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

_New chat started with_ vegalarevolution, jenjeffs, stillwaitingforit, day-vid

vegalarevolution _named the chat_ Room 178

vegalarevolution: 1

jenjeffs: 1???

vegalarevolution: 1781, the Battle of Yorktown

vegalarevolution: I’m a history nerd, so sue me

day-vid: s a m e

vegalarevolution: ayyeee

day-vid: aaaaanywaaaayyyyy

day-vid: I’m assuming we’re all roommates this semester?

vegalarevolution: yup!! I figured if we chat a bit before we all move in we can get to know each other a little better, y’know?

jenjeffs: that makes sense

vegalarevolution: aye

vegalarevolution: name and pronoun call?

day-vid: sounds good!

vegalarevolution: chuck in your majors if you like

day-vid: I’m David Richardson, he/him, history major!

vegalarevolution: Alex la Vega, he/him, PoliSci and creative writing major!

day-vid: you have two majors?

vegalarevolution: ya

vegalarevolution: what of it

day-vid: eh, nothing

day-vid: I appreciate the pun in your chat name, too

vegalarevolution: tHANK YOU

vegalarevolution: @stillwaitingforit we see you creepin’, say hi if you like!

stillwaitingforit: I was waiting for an entrance.

vegalarevolution: welp, I just gave you one! go for it!

stillwaitingforit: Aaron Boxer, he/him, law major.

jenjeffs: can I go yet?

day-vid: go for it

jenjeffs: so I’m Thomas Jenkins, he/him, PoliSci major.

day-vid: it’s nice to meet you all!

vegalarevolution: ^^!

stillwaitingforit: You too!

stillwaitingforit: I gotta go, talk soon.

vegalarevolution: bye~~~

jenjeffs: wait, I thought this was a five-person room

vegalarevolution: one person got moved I think, or there was an error in the system. There were only four names on the list thingy I got

jenjeffs: fair enough

dayvid: I only saw four people

vegalarevolution _left the chat_

jenjeffs: ???

day-vid _added_ vegalarevolution _to the chat_

vegalarevolution: I haTE THE INTERNET HERE

day-vid: where are you?

vegalarevolution: Washington Heights, there’s been brownouts all day and it’s so fucking annoying

day-vid: ahhhhhh I feel u bro

day-vid: I lived on a farm in Montana for many years

day-vid: so bad

jenjeffs: Virginia, I know the pain

vegalarevolution: let’s hear it for Bad Internet™

day-vid: wooooooo

jenjeffs: ayyeee

vegalarevolution: oh shIT I GOTTA GO

vegalarevolution: WHY IS THIS NEIGHBORHOOD LIKE THIS

day-vid: ?????

jenjeffs: should we be concerned?

vegelarevolution: I’LL TELL YOU LATER I GOTTA ZAYN

day-vid: well, I’m gonna go help my sister with hauling all this shit in, so I’ll see you later!

jenjeffs: jfc, leave me alone like this why dontcha

day-vid: hah, I’ll message you later

jenjeffs: later

 

 _New chat started with_ chugged, weaponx, shearingiscearing, chaaarlie, sickandtired, dotdotperry, winteriscoming

chugged _named the chat_ Room 174

chugged: ayyyeeee I hear we’re roomies next year!

dotdotperry: ayyyyeeeee

weaponx: aaaayyyyyy

shearingiscearing: heeeyyyyyyy

chugged: whoop whoop

chugged: hokay so name/pronoun call?

chugged: and any other info we’d like to share?

shearingiscearing: sounds good!

dotdotperry: @chugged I hereby decree you go first

chugged: hokay

chugged: I’m Frances Acosta, she/her, I’m from PR!

shearingiscearing: ooooh, Puerto Rico!

chugged: sí, ¡es fantástico!

sickandtired: i’M HERE HELLO

chugged: well hola!

chaaarlie: me too, me too!

shearingiscearing: we’re doing introductions!

shearingiscearing: hello! I’m Elizabeth Shea, but you can call me Eliza! I use she/her pronouns and I’m doing an Early Childhood Education course!

chugged: nice to meet you, Eliza!

dotdotperry: I like the chat name, Eliza~

shearingiscearing: you too and thank you! Do you want to put your major in, too?

chugged: oh yeah, I’m doing a speech pathology course!

chugged: I’m mainly doing it so I can have a backup, I actually want to run a self-defense and martial arts school, so I’m doing that first and foremost!

chaaarlie: oooooh, we have ourselves a badass in here

chugged: fuck yeah man

chaaarlie: introductions! I’m Charlie McKenzie, call me Charlotte and I’ll murder you, they/them, I’m British so don’t mind the accent, and I’m a PoliSci major!

chugged: good to meetcha Charlie!

chaaarlie: aye!

sickandtired: Ay yo I’m Theodosia Barclay (please call me Theo, this is not the 18th century fml), she/her, environmental studies!

chaaarlie: hey Theo!

chugged: @weaponx where u at

weaponx: I’m just enjoying the banter tbh

chugged: that’s fair

dotdotperry: ME NEXT

weaponx: sweet

dotdotperry: I’m Dot Perry (hence the name), she/her, the queer reincarnate of a potentially queer gal, journalism major!

weaponx: you’re a reincarnate?

dotdotperry: ya

weaponx: awesome!!!

dotdotperry: I was p awesome if I may say so myself

weaponx: before we ask who you were

weaponx: heya! I’m Martha Logan, she/her, also a journalism major!

winteriscoming: I join the chat only to find out there’s another Martha, what are the odds?

weaponx: MARTHA BROS AYE

winteriscoming: AYE

winteriscoming: Martha Winter, ze/zem/zir, neuroscience major!

weaponx: … neuroscience is considerably more badass-sounding than journalism

winteriscoming: nah, you do you mate!!

weaponx: now

weaponx: @dotdotperry

dotdotperry: lmao, I was Dolley Payne Madison, fite me bitches

shearingiscearing: Dolley???

winteriscoming: DOLLEY??????

dotdotperry: ...yes?

winteriscoming: OMFG DOLLEY IT’S  Y O U  YOU’RE BACK

shearingiscearing: DOLLEY MADISON, MY OLD FRIEND

dotdotperry: OMG WHO WERE YOU GUYS

winteriscoming: MARTHA WAYLES JEFFERSON!!

dotdotperry: MARTHA!

shearingiscearing: MARTHA!

shearingiscearing: I WAS ELIZABETH SCHUYLER HAMILTON, OMG OMG OMG IT’S YOU GUYS

winteriscoming: AAAAAAAAAAA ELIZA

dotdotperry: AAAAAAAAAA E L I Z A

shearingiscearing: I’M SCREAMING

chugged: … holy shit

chaaarlie: were you three girlfriends or smth?

shearingiscearing: NO BUT OUR HUSBANDS WORKED TOGETHER AND WE WERE FRIENDS

winteriscoming: somehow, despite the… uh… less-than-stable relationship between Alexander, Thomas and James, we all liked each other

chugged: wait waIT WAIT ELIZA YOU’RE ALEXANDER HAMILTON’S WIFE???

chugged: ELIZABETH SCHUYLER

shearingiscearing: that’s me!

chugged: MY QUEEN

chaaarlie: that’d be me lmao

sickandtired: are we all reincarnates???

sickandtired: waiT A MINUTE

sickandtired: MRS HAMILTON!!!!

chaaarlie: am I the only person that didn’t know another person in this chat

shearingiscearing: @chugged @sickandtired DID I KNOW YOU TWO

sickandtired: I’M THEODOSIA BURR, MRS HAMILTON IT’S WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU AGAIN

shearingiscearing: THEODOSIA!!!! MY DEAR!!!!

chugged: you didn’t know me, exactly, but while I was alive I heard about what you did after A.Ham’s death and holy shit you were my idol

chaaarlie: who were you??

chugged: i’M FRANNY LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE, A-TWO PINTS O’ SAM ADAMS BUT I’M WORKIN’ ON THREE, AYE

shearingiscearing: you were John’s daughter???

chugged: fuck yeah man, I’m a Laurens with pride

shearingiscearing: it’s so wonderful to meet you!!!

chugged: you too!!!

sickandtired: wait, so you’re Eliza’s husband’s boyfriend’s daughter?

chugged: haha yeah, that is true

shearingiscearing: well, it’s not like Alexander and John were exactly subtle

chugged: ^^

sickandtired: well, I’m Eliza’s husband’s murderer’s wife, so there’s that

weaponx: fRANCES HOLY FUCKIGNOSJGN MY DARLING

chugged: waIT WHO ARE YOU

weaponx: I AM YOUR AUNTIE

chugged: AUNT MARTHA????

weaponx: FRANCES DEAR

shearingiscearing: AAA OMG OMG OMG

chaaarlie: I am the only one that didn’t know anybody lmao

shearingiscearing: who were you?

chaaarlie: ahh, only Queen Charlotte of the United Kingdom, the wife of King George III and the mother of his 406 children

chaaarlie: it’s not like y’all were in a war against my husband or anything lmao

shearingiscearing: oh wow

chugged: holy shit we’re roomies with a queen

chaaarlie: yeah, call me queen or even Charlotte to my face and y’all won’t live very long ;)

chugged: noted

chugged: wait a second

chugged: Eliza

shearingiscearing: yeah?

chugged: Hamilton

shearingiscaering: ????

chugged: PM me right now, this is not a group chat talk (sorry everyone)

shearingiscearing: okay???


	2. was that a revolution reference? (ayyyeee non-binary bros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soldieraye: wait wait wait
> 
> soldieraye: did you fight in the revolution by any chance
> 
> itsgoingdown: I did
> 
> lil-laf: ????
> 
> itsgoingdown: aaaaaand the penny’s in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa it's been up for like 16 hours and there's already 6 subs like whaaaaat? ily all <3
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy~

_ New chat started with  _ itsgoingdown, lil-laf, soldieraye, jay-jay, gee-evans

itsgoingdown _ named the chat _ Room 181

itsgoingdown: I think this is everyone in our room?

lil-laf  _ changed the chat name to  _ Room 1(7)81

soldieraye: really

lil-laf: oui

itsgoingdown: was that a revolution reference?

lil-laf: OUI!

itsgoingdown: joli

lil-laf: pourquoi merci, mon ami!

itsgoingdown: pourquoi, vous êtes les bienvenus!

gee-evans: good grief

soldieraye: how about English for the normal people?

lil-laf: you are no fun, mon cher

soldieraye: I’ve known you for too long

itsgoingdown: welcome to room 181?

lil-laf: 1(7)81***

itsgoingdown: mes plus sincères excuses

lil-laf: tu es pardonné

soldieraye: jfc

gee-evans: what in the name of

soldieraye: @gee-evans you’re in a room with a French person (people?), better prepare yourself

gee-evans: I am a Junior™ I do not deserve this

soldieraye: wow, we’re rooming with an old person

gee-evans: oi, I am 21, at least I can legally drink

soldieraye: … you have a point

lil-laf: not that being underage is stopping him

jay-jay: I would like to enter this conversation to inform you that my mother is one of New York’s Finest

soldieraye: yoU DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING

jay-jay: all g

itsgoingdown: what in the hell is happening

lil-laf: bonjour! Je’mappelle Marie de Lafayette, they/them, and I’m doing a teaching degree! it’s nice to meet you all~

jay-jay: ayyyeee non-binary bros

gee-evans: ayyeee

itsgoingdown: am I the only cis person in this chat?

soldieraye: nope

itsgoingdown: okay cool

itsgoingdown: John Lambe, Not French, he/him, biomed!

soldieraye: Hercules McCrae, he/him, mathematics major and fashion design minor

itsgoingdown: I

soldieraye: ??

itsgoingdown: nvm

jay-jay: Jay Dawson, they/them, English Language and Linguistics!

gee-evans: G Evans, he/they (let’s hear it for changing pronouns fml), forensic science and criminology!

lil-laf: G?

gee-evans: just roll with it

lil-laf: d’accord

itsgoingdown: okay there are too many coincidences here

gee-evans: ???

itsgoingdown: @soldieraye @lil-laf I’m gonna PM you both bc I need to clear something up here

lil-laf: okay?

soldieraye: uh okay??

 

_ New chat started with  _ itsgoingdown, lil-laf, soldieraye

itsgoingdown: okay so before we do anything else I need to know something because there were just too many coincidences just now

soldieraye: where are you going with this?

itsgoingdown: a French person named Lafayette making a reference to the American Revolution

itsgoingdown: who knows someone named Hercules

itsgoingdown: who happens to understand the revolution reference

itsgoingdown: who is rooming with someone named John L.

itsgoingdown: who also happens to understand the reference to the Battle of Yorktown, 1781

itsgoingdown: tell me I’m not the only one who’s seeing the connections here???

soldieraye: wait wait wait

soldieraye: did you fight in the revolution by any chance

itsgoingdown: I did

lil-laf: ????

itsgoingdown: aaaaaand the penny’s in the air

soldieraye: … wait

lil-laf: attendez

itsgoingdown: Major-General, it’s good to meet you again

lil-laf: John???

lil-laf: Lieutenant Colonel Laurens???

soldieraye: joHN LAURENS

itsgoingdown: YES

soldieraye: HOLY FUCK MAN

itsgoingdown: IKR???

soldieraye: okay so no joke, Laf just did twirls around the room

soldieraye: and they tripped over a book

soldieraye: oh shit

itsgoingdown: are they okay????

lil-laf: LAURENS

lil-laf: IT’S YOU

itsgoingdown: IT IS

lil-laf: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, MON AMI

itsgoingdown: I MISSED YOU TOO

lil-laf: HOLY SHIT WE’RE ROOMMATES???

itsgoingdown: WE ARE

soldieraye: HOW DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN

lil-laf  _ changed the chat name to _ ¾ Rev Set

soldieraye: all we need is Alexander and we’re set

itsgoingdown: I miss him

lil-laf: moi aussi

lil-laf: but!! if we’re!! all here!! then there’s a good chance he is too!!!

itsgoingdown: you’RE RIGHT

soldieraye: HOW DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN

soldieraye: H O W

lil-laf: WHO CARES, LET’S JUST ENJOY THIS

itsgoingdown: ^^^^

 

_ New chat started with  _ chugged, shearingiscearing

chugged  _ named the chat _ Reincarnation is Fun

chugged: Mrs Hamilton

chugged: Eliza

chugged: Eliza Hamilton

chugged: I can’t believe it’s you

shearingiscearing: It’s nice to meet you too, dear, but where are you going with this, exactly?

chugged: I

chugged: I’m not entirely sure how to say this

chugged: I am Stressing

shearingiscearing: what’s wrong???

chugged: uuhhhhhhh I’ll tell you in a few when I’m not about to wear a hole through my floorboards from my pacing hahaha give me a minute please sorry

shearingiscearing: I’ll be here

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Los Hermanos™

chugged: hermano

fillipe: hermana?

chugged: I am Stressing

fillipe: are you pacing?

chugged: Sí

fillipe: ¿por qué?

chugged: okay so

chugged: I just started a chat with my roommates next year right

fillipe: derecho

chugged: they are all reincarnates

chugged: my aunt Martha is one of them

fillipe: Martha Laurens??? Martha Laurens Ramsay???

chugged: yES

fillipe: OH DIOS MÍO

chugged: YO SE, VERDAD

chugged: BUT THAT’S NOT ALL

fillipe: WHO ELSE

chugged: I DON’T KNOW HOW ELSE TO SAY THIS SO I’MMA JUST SAY IT

fillipe: SAY IT DAMMIT

chugged: YOUR MOTHER

fillipe: what?

chugged: I am roomies with Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, the reincarnate of the mother of my little brother

fillipe: Oh dios mío

chugged: I’m sorry

fillipe: whY aRE yOU aPOLOGISING FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS

chugged: I DON’T KNOW???

chugged: AND I MAY HAVE STARTED A CONVERSATION WITH HER THAT I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FINISH IF YOU DON’T WANT ME TO TELL HER THAT I KNOW HER SON

fillipe: you can tell her

fillipe: and tell her that I am coming to orientation and I am Hugging Her

chugged: will do

fillipe: just do me a favour and don’t mention my partners to her? I want to tell her that myself, whenever I happen to tell her

fillipe: Frances Laurens Acosta, stop pacing

chugged: Philip Hamilton Acosta, get in here

fillipe: coming

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

chugged: I’m back and I know your son

shearingiscearing: what?

chugged: Philip Hamilton

chugged: I know him

shearingiscearing: YOU DO????

chugged: yes

shearingiscearing: HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM

chugged:  _ [image attached] _

chugged: this is me and Philip

chugged: Los Hermanos™ 

chugged: he’s my little brother, Eliza

shearingiscearing: oh my god

shearingiscearing: Philip???

chugged: actually

chugged  _ added _ fillipe  _ to the chat _

fillipe: hi mama

shearingiscearing: oh my god, Pip

chugged: I told you the nickname would never wear off, Pip

fillipe: piss

fillipe: off

fillipe: frances

shearingiscearing: I am crying

chugged: so is he, don’t worry

fillipe: sO ARE YOU, TRAITOR

chugged: I JUST MET MY AUNT MARTHA FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OVER TWO HUNDRED YEARS, /AND/ I JUST MET ELIZABETH SCHUYLER, MY IDOL AND THE MOTHER OF MY BROTHER

chugged: I’M ALLOWED TO BE AS EMO AS YOU GUYS

shearingiscearing: PHILIP

shearingiscearing: MY SON

fillipe: I am so sorry, mama

fillipe: for everything

shearingiscearing: don’t you dare apologise, Philip, you are my son and I love you no matter what

chugged: and he’s crying again

chugged: oh dios

shearingiscearing: is everything alright?

fillipe: I’m sorry, I jsut

chugged: that’s more than our mother and half of our family said to him, and to me

shearingiscearing: what, that he is my son?

chugged: oh shIT

chugged: PHILIP WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM

fillipe: my top drawer? I think?

chugged: GOTTA ZAYN

shearingiscearing: what is going on??

chugged: okay, we’re back, had to find the essentials for Philip’s health and now we’re probably made abuela worried

chugged: yep, she’s got that Look on her face

fillipe: gee I wonder why

shearingiscearing: ???

fillipe: I’m coming to Frances’ orientation, I’ll tell you when I meet you

shearingiscearing: !!!!!

shearingiscearing: MY SON

chugged: I just showed abuela some of these messages and now we’re all a crying mess

chugged: and she’s hugging Philslgsl

shearingiscearing: go have some family time

shearingiscearing: I’m going to go do the same

shearingiscearing: I love you two

fillipe: I love you too, mama

chugged: two?

shearingiscearing: you’re my son’s sister, that makes you my pseudo-daughter or something

shearingiscearing: and you mentioned earlier that you don’t get along with your mother so I am officially adopting you

fillipe: and we’re all crying yay

shearingiscearing: go talk about this with your abuela, I’ll talk to you later

fillipe: bye!! Love you!!

shearingiscearing: I love you too!!

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Sisters are Doin’ It for Themselves

shearingiscearing: I just talked to my son

pegleg: what

sheaisanangel: what???

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

fillipe: I just talked to my old mama

gee-evans: I’ll punch her

fillipe: not my mother, my old mama

likeabutterFLY: what

gee-evans: whAT

thefrenchiestfry: VENIR ENCORE?

chuck-boom: wait what

chugged: yeah and I just talked to my aunt Martha

likeabutterFLY: wHAT

gee-evans: WHAT

chugged: I’m roommates with Elizabeth Schuyler and Martha Laurens

chuck-boom: hahahaha I’m leaving the country

gee-evans: right behind you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone would like to guess who the characters are that haven't been named, drop a comment! I wanna see if I'm being mysterious enough ;D
> 
> also, if anyone gets the song reference in this chapter please scream at me in a comment, it's such a good song


	3. if you want to punch anyone, punch James Monroe (hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oneofyour: Ann is the Aro Friend ™
> 
> sheaisanangel: I just noticed you’re both named Marie
> 
> oneofyour: Marie
> 
> frenchgirls: Squared
> 
> sheaisanangel: omgggggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaayyyyeeeee this plot is coming a lot quicker than the plot for Tested Again and Again, omfg
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this??? if you are plleeeease leave comments, I love comments, I live for comments, comments are my lifeblood

_ New chat started with  _ mariajonesey, sheaisanangel, oneofyour, frenchgirls

mariajonesey  _ named the chat  _ 171 Roomies!

mariajonesey: heyaaaaa!!!!

sheaisanangel: ayyyeeee what up

oneofyour: salut!

frenchgirls: salut!

mariajonesey: omg your chat names match

frenchgirls: yeah they do~

mariajonesey: I love it

oneofyour: merci!

sheaisanangel: so we’re the roomies, huh?

mariajonesey: that’s right!

mariajonesey: I’m Maria Jones (as in Mariah), she/her, and I’m taking gender studies!

oneofyour: bonjour! I’m Marie Nicolas, but call me Adri! She/her and I’m studying literature~

mariajonesey: where does Adri come from?

oneofyour: my middle name is Adrienne!

mariajonesey: awesome!!

frenchgirls: Je m'appelle Marie Annette Jeneau, I usually go by Annette or Ann! She/her, aro pride, and I’m not actually doing a long course, I tagged along with Adri when she decided to move here from France for college~

oneofyour: buddyyyy

frenchgirls: ayyyeeee

mariajonesey: what’s aro?

frenchgirls: aromantic, I don’t feel romantic attraction

mariajonesey: ah, I think I get it

frenchgirls: you know crushes?

mariajonesey: yeah?

frenchgirls: I don’t get those. At all. For anyone. Zip zilch nada.

mariajonesey: ohhhhhhh! I get it!

oneofyour: Ann is the Aro Friend ™

sheaisanangel: I just noticed you’re both named Marie

oneofyour: Marie

frenchgirls: Squared

sheaisanangel: omgggggg

mariajonesey: you’re the only one left!

sheaisanangel: oh right!

sheaisanangel: I’m Angelina Shea, she/her, PoliSci major and social science minor!

oneofyour: oooooo

frenchgirls: I feel like we should state that Adri and I won’t be there for the first, like, week of class, and we won’t be there for orientation

oneofyour: oh yeah, we’ve been having some trouble moving fml, it’s why we had to get roommates 

mariajonesey: moving from another country must be tough, my friend and I moved from Chicago to Washington Heights a few months ago, we both graduated high school early and just buggered off and took a gap year

sheaisanangel: how do two people graduate early at the same time

mariajonesey: he is Really Smart and he was my tutor

mariajonesey: he’s actually my foster brother but I don’t refer to him as that often because he is just… really hot

sheaisanangel: n i c e

oneofyour: ^^ same

frenchgirls: s am e

mariajonesey: yeeeaaahhahhahahha

mariajonesey:  _ [image attached] _

mariajonesey: that’s me and Alex

sheaisanangel: shIT

oneofyour: whoa

frenchgirls: mmmm mmmmmmmmmm

oneofyour: Annette

frenchgirls: I am allowed to look, Adrienne

sheaisanangel: I approve, goddamn

mariajonesey: yeeaaahhhhh and he’s oblivious to his own Beauty and Charm, it’s ridiculous

sheaisanangel: I wanna meet him

mariajonesey: there is a high chance you might fall in love with him

sheaisanangel: hmmmmmm I’m p happy being single tbh

sheaisanangel: wait

sheaisanangel: shit

mariajonesey: ???

sheaisanangel: I gotta go, bye gals!

mariajonesey: bye!!

oneofyour: byeee!

frenchgirls: à plus tard!

mariajonesey: I wonder what that was about

frenchgirls: je me demande

oneofyour: hmm

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Sisters are Doin’ It for Themselves

sheaisanangel: I just realised there is a slight chance I might be rooming with Maria Reynolds

pegleg: whAT

pegleg: FIRST ELIZA MEETS MY FAVOURITE NEPHEW AND THEN YOU MEET MARIA REYNOLDS???

pegleg: I’m gonna punch her

shearingiscearing: please do not

pegleg: she kinda ruined your life???

shearingiscearing: she was being manipulated by her husband, Pegs

shearingiscearing: if you want to punch anyone, punch James Monroe

pegleg: … can I punch Alexander?

shearingiscearing: nope~

pegleg: James Monroe it is

pegleg: how do you know it’s Maria, Angel??

sheaisanangel: her name is pronounced the same, she kinda looks similar, and she’s into her hot friend named Alex who helped her graduate high school early, as he did himself, and they’re both foster kids?

sheaisanangel: not to mention that “Alex” also looks similar- wait

shearingiscearing: IS MY ALEXANDER BACK??

sheaisanangel: I DON’T KNOW?? AT THIS POINT IT’S ALL COINCIDENCES, I’D HAVE TO HEAR HIM TALK TO KNOW FOR SURE

pegleg: SHOW US THE PICTURE

sheaisanangel: [image attached]

sheaisanangel: she said that was her and Alex?

shearingiscearing: if I don’t know those eyes my name was not or is not Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton

sheaisanangel: hang on a sec

 

_ New chat started with  _ sheaisanangel, mariajonesey

sheaisanangel: okay so I’m really really sorry if I’m wrong but are you a reincarnate?

mariajonesey: I am? What’s this about, Angeline?

sheaisanangel: were you

sheaisanangel: and once again, I’m really sorry if I’m wrong

sheaisanangel: were you Maria Lewis Reynolds, by any chance?

mariajonesey: did I know you?

sheaisanangel: oh shit

sheaisanangel: and no, not personally

sheaisanangel: but you did have an affair with my brother-in-law

mariajonesey: … were you Angelica?

sheaisanangel: I’m sorry for pushing you

mariajonesey: if you know Eliza tell her I’m so sorry for everything that happened back then.

mariajonesey: and I’m guessing you’re going to ask if the boy in the photo was Alex?

sheaisanangel: that was on my mind, yes

mariajonesey: I’ll be right back

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Here Comes COLLEGE

vegalarevolution: so how are your roomies?

mariajonesey: uhhhh yeahhhh about that

vegalarevolution: Maria?

mariajonesey: I may or may not be rooming with someone from before

vegalarevolution: do I need to fight someone

mariajonesey: no but I might

mariajonesey: one of them is Angelica

mariajonesey: what was that

mariajonesey: Alexander, what did you just drop or trip over or

vegalarevolution: MY SISTER IN LAW IS BACK

mariajonesey: yep

mariajonesey: and I’m roommates with her

vegalarevolution: HOLY SHIT

vegalarevolution: it is so worth getting punched in the face by anyone if I get to see them again

mariajonesey: Alexander

vegalarevolution: hey, face is better than the chest, gotta watch the ribs

mariajonesey: oh my god Alex

vegalarevolution: I can’t bind if I’ve got broken ribs, Maria

mariajonesey: yes, but we can’t have that charming face of yours getting bruised, can we?

vegalarevolution: if getting punched in the face leads to forgiveness I’ll take it

vegalarevolution: I’ll take it from my wife if she wants me to

vegalarevolution: I deserve it

mariajonesey: get in here and let me hug you.

vegalarevolution: coming~

mariajonesey: oh, and Angelica wants to know if you’re back

mariajonesey: okay, she basically knows you’re back, but she would like the Confirmation

vegalarevolution: not while I’m crying please

mariajonesey: oh jeez geT IN HERE

vegalarevolution: I’M COMING JEEZ

vegalarevolution: and

vegalarevolution: you might as well tell her

mariajonesey: oh my god alexander come here

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ sheaisanangel, mariajonesey

mariajonesey: okay so I’m back and yes, that is him

sheaisanangel: hoLY SHIT

mariajonesey: he is currently lying with his head in my lap and crying and sobbing apologies if that does anything

sheaisanangel: holy shit holy shit holy shit

mariajonesey: he’s apologising to me, to you, to Eliza, to Peggy and Philip and John and George and Martha Washington and to everyone else

sheaisanangel: We’ve all had a lot of time to move on from what happened. Eliza managed it before, and she and Alexander moved on together. She still loves him, even now.

sheaisanangel: Philip adored him right up until the end, Peggy and I loved him, and you two seem to have moved on. I don’t know George or Martha or John, so I can’t speak for him, but as for the rest of us…

mariajonesey: thank you

mariajonesey: Alex doesn’t think he deserves it and neither do I but thank you, so so much

sheaisanangel: so, can I call you?

mariajonesey: what?

sheaisanangel: trust me

mariajonesey: okay

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Sisters are Doin’ It for Themselves

sheaisanangel: both of you get in here right now

shearingiscearing: what? Why?

sheaisanangel: just come

pegleg: we’re coming

pegleg: oh my god

pegleg: oh my GOD

 

_ New chat started with  _ weaponx, chugged

weaponx  _ named the chat _ LAURENS FAMILY REUNION

weaponx: FRANCES

chugged: AUNT MARTHA

chugged: ¡TÍA!

chugged: SANTA MIERDA TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ DE VUELTA

weaponx: I DON’T SPEAK SPANISH DEAR

chugged: I SAID “HOLY SHIT EVERYONE IS BACK”

chugged: even tho it’s not really everyone but wOW IT’S A LOTTA PEOPLE

weaponx: LIST THEM

chugged: Me, you, Philip Hamilton, Elizabeth Schuyler, Dolley Madison, Martha Jefferson, Queen Charlotte jfc, Theodosia Burr I, a few other people that I won’t name for privacy, holY SHIT

weaponx: WAIT PHILIP HAMILTON IS BACK

chugged: YA HE’S BEEN TALKING TO ELIZA

chugged: HE’S MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO, MY LITTLE BROTHER

chugged: AAAAAA I DON’T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS, ABUELA CLAUDIA 

weaponx: who?

chugged: musical reference, In The Heights

weaponx: ahh hokay

chugged: … AAA

weaponx: AAA

chugged: DO YOU KNOW IF ANYONE ELSE IS BACK

weaponx: IDK IDK IDK

chugged: wait a minute

chugged: I GOTTA GO BUT I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER OKAY <3

weaponx: OKAY <3

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

shearingiscearing: Philip?

fillipe: yeah mama?

shearingiscearing: you calling me that is going to make me cry more than I already am

fillipe: what’s wrong?

chugged: what is going on

shearingiscearing: I am going to add someone to this chat and we are all going to cry even more

chugged: should I leave? I feel like this is a Hamilton thing

fillipe: nope you’re staying, I hereby decree it

chugged: wow

shearingiscearing: Frances, honey, you’re my son’s sister - you’re part of the family.

chugged: emo franny is emo

shearingiscearing: I’m just gonna do it

shearingiscearing  _ added _ vegalarevolution  _ to the chat _

chugged: who is this?

fillipe: Frances come hug me

chugged: cOMING

vegalarevolution: Eliza?

shearingiscearing: Alexander.

fillipe: wait

chugged: waIT

chugged: hermano holy shit

chugged: Oh Dios mio

vegalarevolution: I’m a little bit confused

chugged: eres el padre de mi hermano

vegalrevolution: wait

vegalarevolution: Philip?

fillipe: Pops?

vegalarevolution: dios mio

fillipe: ¿es verdad?

chugged: @shearinsiscearing is this who I think it is

shearingiscearing: yes

shearingiscearing: Alexander and Philip Hamilton.

vegalarevolution: Hi, this is Not Alex, he is sobbing into my chest -M

shearingiscearing: I relate

chugged: Philip is staring at his phone like it’s going to jumpscare him

vegalarevolution: He can’t type at the moment, he is shaking so much, but Philip, he says he’s sorry for everything that happened and he understands if you never forgive him, and then he started sobbing again about how sorry and happy he is rn -M

vegalarevolution: for the record, I’m sorry too -M

fillipe: papa

chugged: oh shit

fillipe: mi padre ha vuelto

vegalarevolution: “mi hijo ha vuelto”

shearingiscearing: my boys

fillipe: tenemos padres otra vez

vegalarevolution: “¿de nuevo?”

chugged: oh my god Philip

chugged: you have parents again

vegalarevolution: again?

chugged: let’s just say that we aren’t exactly on speaking terms with our parents, we live with our abuela

chugged: Philip has lost the ability to speak English

chugged: Philip has parents again, I have an aunt again

chugged: what even is today

vegalarevolution: “hoy es maravilloso”

chugged: “hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, if you reckon you know who the unnamed characters are, drop a line!! ;D <3


	4. WHAT TIME IS IT? SHOWTIME (I was fuckin executed, leave me alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chugged: #singlelyfe
> 
> thefrenchiestfry: @Fran wanna cuddle when I get there
> 
> chugged: if I’m not completely taken over by Pip and Theo then sure
> 
> likeabutterFLY: ;)
> 
> chuck-boom: ;;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter chapter??? oops??
> 
> okay so I thought that I'd written more than this but I've got like... one or two more parts written... and then it becomes "hey I'll update when I finally finish something lmao"  
> so bear with me please??
> 
> thanks for all the support on this one guys, love you <3

_ You have entered the chat room _ Buncha Drongos

chugged: ALEXANDER HAMILTON IS BACK TOO

gee-evans: aaaaand I’m changing my identity and leaving the universe

chuck-boom: same

likeabutterFLY: I just spit out my drink

thefrenchiestfry: uhm??

gee-evans: also there are one too many coincidences going on here

gee-evans: and I may or may not be rooming with Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens and the Marquis de Lafayette

chuck-boom: @G let’s run away

gee-evans: yea

chugged: ehAT

chugged: ARE YOU ROOMMATES WITH MY LITERAL FATHER

thefrenchiestfry: AND MINE????

gee-evans: I don’t know

gee-evans: all I know is there’s one guy named Hercules McCrae, another named Marie de Lafayette (who is nb) and another named John Lambe, there’s a fifth guy named Jay Dawson (three enbys in one room woo) and idk if he was anyone but hey

gee-evans: McCrae is a fashion design minor, Lafayette is a literal Frenchperson and Lambe is a biomed major, and they all made and understood revolution references

thefrenchiestfry: I will fight my papa for position of the Frenchiest

chugged: your papa is a literal marquis, Ana

thefrenchiestfry: your point is what, exactly?

gee-evans: and Lambe speaks fluent French

gee-evans: and if I’ve done my research on the people I probably pissed off even indirectly, there are a few too many coincidences here

chugged: y’know what

chugged: I’m not even going to say anything

chugged: I’m gonna show up to orientation this weekend and be like ‘yO”

likeabutterFLY: where is my boyfriend

chugged: talking to his parents and crying into my lap

chugged: “I’m fucking fine, Frances” lol no you’re not

chuck-boom: why do I feel like Will would be pissed at missing all this

thefrenchiestfry: omg add him

chugged  _ added  _ yaboymiles _ to the chat _

yaboymiles: oh god why am I here

chugged: we’re really emo rn bc Pip’s parents from before are back and they’re talking to him as we type

chugged: and my aunt Martha

yaboymiles: waIT REALLY

chugged: AND MY FATHER AND YOUR FATHER AND ANA’S FATHER/NB PARENT MIGHT BE BACK SO YOU’RE COMING TO ORIENTATION AND HELPING ME BEATBOX SO WE CAN DO OUR THING

yaboymiles: fuCK Y E S S S S S

chugged: woooOO WHAT TIME IS IT

yaboymiles: SHOWTIME

thefrenchiestfry: SHOWTIME

likeabutterFLY: SHOWTIME

chugged: SHOWTIME SHOWTIME WHAT

likeabutterFLY: I am coming over please tell Abuela Nathalia not to set the dogs on me

chugged: will do~

thefrenchiestfry: now that you’ve mentioned my papa I’m missing my mama and my siblings and I just gahhhhhh

chugged: come over, we’re having an emo cuddle pile

chugged: omg Alexander is actually a total sweetheart??? 

chugged: and he and Eliza just sort of??? adopted me and Philip via chat???

thefrenchiestfry: awWW

gee-evans: I am kissing Philip to death when I see him this weekend

chugged: “please do”

likeabutterFLY: AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, PHILIP

chugged: “I love you Theo but I haven’t seen G in ages”

likeabutterFLY: lol that’s true, I miss you too G

gee-evans: awww

yaboymiles: aren’t you two platonic tho

gee-evans: yeah but I would like Die for my boyfriend and his girlfriend

likeabutterFLY: and I would die for my boyfriend and his signif

chugged: “I lovE YOU TWO SO MUCH”

thefrenchiestfry: ew

chugged: #singlelyfe

thefrenchiestfry: @Fran wanna cuddle when I get there

chugged: if I’m not completely taken over by Pip and Theo then sure

likeabutterFLY: ;)

chuck-boom: ;;))

likeabutterFLY: where tf have you been

chuck-boom: if the reincarnation of Hamilton is out there he’s gonna wanna kill me so I’m obtaining a new passport and getting tf outta here

chugged: no you are not

chuck-boom: I pissed off your father so much he shot me, Fran

chugged: I will attempt to restrain them

chugged: these muscles aren’t just for show, y’know

gee-evans: @chuck-boom lmao I’m coming with you

likeabutterFLY: don’t you dare

chugged: “don’t you dare, you ass” 

gee-evans: I’m staying

likeabutterFLY: good

yaboywill: lmao are you scared of your girlfriend G

gee-evans: firstly, QP girlfriend

gee-evans: secondly, who isn’t scared of Theo

chugged: I’m not

chugged: “you’re not scared of anyone tho” lmao thanks pip

thefrenchiestfry: atta girl

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ The OT3ish

gee-evans: seriously though I’m freaking out

likeabutterFLY: you’ll be fine

likeabutterFLY: I’ll protect you

fillipe: you don’t have to say who you were

fillipe: just say who you are: G Evans, the person I love very very much

fillipe: aside from Theo obvs

fillipe: but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.

gee-evans: I don’t deserve you

likeabutterFLY: nobody does

fillipe: omg stop

likeabutterFLY: we love you

gee-evans: we really do

fillipe: omg I love you guys too

gee-evans: holy shit Theo what if your parents are back too

likeabutterFLY: they’d be blown away at how awesome their Australian immigrant of a daughter is

gee-evans: damn right

fillipe: that’s my girl

likeabutterFLY: fuck yea

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Marie^2

oneofyour: omg I'm actually so excited for college

frenchgirls: college a la Americana

oneofyour: wth Ann

frenchgirls: I don't even know anymore Adri

frenchgirls: I was fuckin executed, leave me alone

oneofyour: it would explain a few things, mon ami

frenchgirls: oh do shut up and help me pack this shit up

oneofyour: … I miss my kids

frenchgirls: omg I'm so sorry Adri

oneofyour: non!! it's not your fault!! I'm just having an emo moment over here don't mind me

oneofyour: I just miss my husband and my kids and I

oneofyour: oh no

frenchgirls: adRIENNE

oneofyour: I'm sorry

frenchgirls: nope fuck this we're having a Flash marathon ALLONS-Y

oneofyour: I'm going to spend it crying into your shoulder, Ann

frenchgirls: that's okay dear~

oneofyour: what would I do without you

frenchgirls:I dread to think

oneofyour: that’s true

frenchgirls: so, FLASH MARATHON THEN BACK TO PACKING

frenchgirls: WHOOP

oneofyour: let’s do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave away a bunch of the characters in this chapter lmao so I'll add 'em in the characters list~
> 
> *coughs*... if you know who G and Ann are... kudos to you and don't kill me please ;D I wasn't expecting this to happen when I wrote it, it just kinda did ;D ;D ;D :'D


	5. THE SUN IS SHINING, THE TANK IS CLEAN AND I AM GETTING OUT OF HERE (next thing you know George Washington with turn up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaboymiles: tag urself
> 
> yaboymiles: I’m Abuela saying “Now let’s go meet my favourite grandson’s better parents”
> 
> likeabutterFLY: B E T T E R P A R E N T S HOLY SHIT I LOVE HER
> 
> chugged: “I’m your only grandson in this country, Abuela”
> 
> thefrenchiestfry: “That’s why you’re my favourite”
> 
> chugged: if she could reach she’d have pinched his cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sooooo  
> this is actually the last one I've finished  
> I have... 53 pages of this shit and there's only five chapters  
> h e l p
> 
> I??? don't know what I'm doing??? and somehow people like it??? idk man, I love you guys

_You have entered the chat room_ Buncha Drongos

chugged: TODAY’S THE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

chugged:  THE SUN IS SHINING, THE TANK IS CLEAN AND I AM GETTING OUT OF HERE

fillipe: I’m gonna miss you Fran

chugged: your sister and your boyfriend go to the same college, now you have ample excuse to visit every damn weekend

gee-evans: oh god oh god oh god

chuck-boom: aahhhhhhahahahahahhahahahahaha why did you invite me

likeabutterFLY: WE GET TO SEE G AGAIN PHILIP LET’S GO

chugged: AND YOUR OLD MAMA AND PAPA FILIPPE

fillipe: oH MY GOD YOU’RE RIGHT

fillipe: I GET TO SEE MY PARENTS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OVER 200 YEARS HOLY SHIT

chugged: AND MY AUNT MARTHA!!!

fillipe: AHH

chugged: AHH

thefrenchiestfry: fuckjsk you guys wkoe me up

chugged: AND QUITE POSSIBLY MY FATHER

chugged: AND ANA’S FATHER

chugged: PARENT

chugged: W/E

thefrenchiestfry: PAPA

likeabutterFLY: and quite possibly my father

yaboymiles: ^^

chuck-boom: and I might get shot again

chugged: do you really think these muscles are just for show, Chuck

chuck-boom: yea no

chugged: I will fight for your honour this time around

chugged: last time, yeah you were kind of a dick, but this time you have saved my English-hating ass many times and I owe you

chuck-boom: awwwww Fran

chugged: don’t get used to it

chuck-boom: noted

thefrenchiestfry: and a ship has sailed

chugged: N O

chugged: lmao sorry Charles but no

chuck-boom: nah, I agree

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation is Fun

shearingiscearing: ALEXANDER

shearingiscearing: PHILIP

shearingiscearing: FRANCES

vegalarevolution: BETSEY

fillipe: MAMA

chugged: I STILL FEEL OUT OF PLACE LIKE

fillipe: NOPE

shearingiscearing: NO

vegalarevolution: NON

vegalarevolution: omfg I get to see my wife and my son today oh my god

vegalarevolution: if you know anyone that wants to punch me can you ask them to mind my chest pls

shearingiscearing: omg Alexander nobody is punching you anywhere

chugged: I will actually fight someone

chearingiscearing: and you’re not fighting anyone

fillipe: no seriously

fillipe: if anyone is qualified in beating people up it’s Frances

chugged: I recently acquired my red with black stripes belt in taekwondo

shearingiscearing: what rank is that?

chugged: one below black belt

vegalarevolution: haha I’m intimidated by my own son’s sister

fillipe: as you should be tbh, she flipped someone over her shoulder into a pool once and she can lift me with one hand

vegalarevolution: oh shit

chugged: not that that’s hard, you way like a hundred pounds

shearingiscearing: omg P h i l i p

fillipe: 105, thank you

chugged: yeah cause that makes a difference when you’ve got these plus-one biceps

fillipe: you’re wearing a singlet under your jacket today aren’t you

chugged: ya

fillipe: it’s not even cold today and you’re not riding, who needs a leather jacket

chugged: it’s for aesthetics, Philip, I have to make an intimidating first impression

fillipe: you’re a dork that watches gaming videos on YouTube

chugged: JSE and Markiplier are cool dudes, hokay

chugged: Ethan is adorable

chugged: And OGchan raps

chugged: let me live, hermano

shearingiscearing: I missed this

vegalarevolution: me too

vegalarevolution: Also, Maria says hi!

chugged: hey Maria!

shearingiscearing: hi Maria!!

fillipe: hola, Maria!

vegalarevolution: if you could do me a really big favour and direct anyone’s anger onto me and not her that woulnlfdl

vegalarevolution: Hi, this is Maria, if anyone wants to slap me I am totally deserving of it, love you bye~

shearingiscearing: oh my god M a r i a

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Sisters are Doin’ It for Themselves

shearingiscearing: hey so if you two could do me a favour and make sure nobody injures Alexander or Maria that would be wonderful, thank you

sheaisanangel: will do

pegleg: I gotchu sis

shearingiscearing: you two are the best siblings I could ask for

pegleg: fuck yeah

sheaisanangel: THE CAR IS PACKED LESSGO

pegleg: COLLEGE THAT I DON’T HAVE TO GO TO YET, WOO

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ The Real New Yorkians

iamtheauthorities: hey honey, you up?

jay-jay: mooooooommmmmmm

iamtheauthorities: UP UP UP IT’S ORIENTATION DAY BABY

jay-jay: I’m still kinda hungover the fact that it is possible I am rooming with a literal major general from the revolution

jay-jay: next thing you know George Washington with turn up

iamtheauthorities: wouldn’t that be an experience

jay-jay: my  l i t e r a l  stepfather

iamtheauthorities: literal in a past-life sense, I assume

jay-jay: well yea

jay-jay: I’m not sure what I’d say to him tho

jay-jay: “Hey Mr President Man, you married my mother in your last life, nice to see you again!”

iamtheauthorities: cross that bridge whenever you get to it

jay-jay: guess so

iamtheauthorities: noW UP UP UP IT’S ORIENTATION DAY

jay-jay: mmooooooooooooommmmmmm

iamtheauthorities: c’mon, kiddo

jay-jay: okay okay sheesh I’m coming

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Buncha Drongos

chuck-boom: FRANCES AND PHILIP I AM PARKED OUTSIDE LET’S GO

chugged: HAVE YOU GOT THE VAN BC ABUELA WANTS TO COME

chuck-boom: I CATERED FOR THIS SITUATION, YES

chugged: SAINT

chuck-boom: YOUR FATHER WOULDN’T THINK SO

chugged: LET ABUELA HAVE THE PASSENGER SEAT SO SHE’S NOT CRUSHED

chuck-boom: I ALSO CATERED FOR THAT SITUATION

fillipe: saint

chuck-boom: s t o p

thefrenchiestfry: I am now Caffienated and I am Awake

thefrenchiestfry: I saved a seat for you Franny

chugged: thxxxxx

fillipe: what about me???

yaboymiles: I gotchu phil, I saved you two in a row

fillipe: ayeee

likeabutterFLY: WHY HAVEN’T YOU PICKED ME UP YET

gee-evans: ^^^

chuck-boom: ANA TOOK HER SWEETASS TIME OKAY

thefrenchiestfry: holy shit Frances you only have two bags

fillipe: we don’t exactly own much these days

chugged: I have 2 plus a guitar, sooo

thefrenchiestfry: Fran is looking fine, tho

likeabutterFLY: what about my boy

thefrenchiestfry: eh

fillipe: o i

gee-evans: you look wonderful, darling

fillipe: do you even know what I’m wearing

gee-evans: I don’t need to

chugged: ew

thefrenchiestfry: aw

yaboymiles: there are two types of people

likeabutterFLY: awWW G

yaboymiles: make that three

chugged: WE’RE IN LETSGO

chuck-boom: @Ana we’re coming to you next

thefrenchiestfry: I’ll make sure you have a seat, Theo

likeabutterFLY: thanchu <3

gee-evans: ahem 

fillipe: ahEM??

likeabutterFLY: <3 to you two too

gee-evans: <3

fillipe: <3

chugged: anD WE’RE OFF

yaboymiles: tag urself

yaboymiles: I’m Abuela saying “Now let’s go meet my favourite grandson’s better parents”

likeabutterFLY: B E T T E R  P A R E N T S  HOLY SHIT I LOVE HER

chugged: “I’m your only grandson in this country, Abuela”

thefrenchiestfry: “That’s why you’re my favourite”

chugged: if she could reach she’d have pinched his cheek

thefrenchiestfry: pfff

 

 _New chat started with_ quitekingly, sammyy, jemmymace

quitekingly _named the chat_ Room 183!

quitekingly: Hello! I just realised that it’s orientation day and we haven’t introduced ourselves yet!

sammyy: Hello!

jemmymace: heya

quitekingly: I’m George Fry, I go by he/him pronouns, and I’m a theatre major!

sammyy: I’m Sam Sewell, he/him, environmental studies

jemmymace: I’m Jamie Mason, he/him, I’m a PoliSci major

sammyy: uh, George, we have to go or we’ll miss the train

quitekingly: I’m sorry to cut this so short!

jemmymace: all g, I’ll see you later then!

quitekingly: See you then!

sammyy: bye!

jemmymace: seeya

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Laurens Family Reunion

weaponx: WHERE ARE YOU DEAR

chugged: OKAY SO WE’RE RUNNING LATE

chugged: BUT WE’LL GET THERE

weaponx: ahhhhhhh I can’t wait!!

chugged: me neither! I’m so excited!!

weponx: !!!!

chugged: !!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still wanna play this fun game called ~guess the characters~ so if any of y'all wanna play drop a comment cause I think it'll be fuuuunnnn
> 
> considering getting a tumblr? maybe? idk yet, dunno if I'd ever use it lmao


	6. he’s giving me the deer eyes (don’t mention the J word to a Hamilton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fillipe: I think Fran is torn between wanting to fight and wanting to fuck
> 
> chugged: fuck off
> 
> fillipe: fight it is lmao
> 
> fillipe: owWWRHKSOIGHLKS
> 
> thefrenchiestfry: I never knew I had such an effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell who I ship in this verse lmao
> 
> I can't w a i t to properly introduce some of the other characters, omg, I'm so excited for them aaaa
> 
> so it seems people are enjoying this and I'm really glad??? ily guys <3

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

yaboymiles: so, Theo, minor problem

likeabutterFLY: yes?

yaboymiles: Chuck’s dog is now sitting in the seat we were saving for you and I don’t have the heart to move her

likeabutterFLY: doN’T MOVE HER SHE CAN SIT ON MY LAP I LOVE HER

yaboymiles: she looks pleased

thefrenchiestfry: I didn’t know Abuela was so caught up on memes and internet trends

chugged: she as us as her grandkids and you lot as the friends of her grandkids

thefrenchiestfry: true

yaboymiles: SHE KNOWS THE “I AM THE MAN” ANIMATIC MEME HOLY SHIT

gee-evans: GET HERE ALREADY I’M GONNA PACE A HOLE IN THE FLOOR

fillipe: WE’RE COMING BABE

likeabutterFLY: ^^^^^

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

shearingiscearing: I’m here!!!

fillipe: WE MIGHT BE A LITTLE LATE CAUSE OUR RIDEMATES WERE TAKING THEIR TIME

chugged: “ridemates”

fillipe: shh

chugged: but yea, Ana came out late

shearingiscearing: it’s fine!!! take your time!!! <3

vegalarevolution: Maria and I are on our way!!

shearingiscearing: aaaa Angie hold me

shearingiscearing: wrong chat but whatever

chugged: Angelica, my other queen

shearingiscearing: “Damn right” omg Angie

vegalarevolution: “It’s true” -Maria

shearingiscearing: Angie says hi to everyone!

fillipe: hi aunt Angelica!

shearingiscearing: heLLO MY FAVOURITE NEPHEW -A

fillipe: I KNEW IT

fillipe: SUCK IT FRANCES YOU OWE ME

chugged: F U C K

chugged: anyways

chugged: Hola Angelica, mi reina~

shearingiscearing: it’s nice to meet you Frances!

chugged: you too!

vegalarevolution: Alexander is a little scared to say hello so I’m saying it for him -M

shearingiscearing: ha

shearingiscearing: hello to you too, Alexander -A

shearingiscearing: omg I’m sorry about that, Angie stole my phone and ran

fillipe: go aunt Angie

shearingiscearing: she just winked and did finger guns

chugged: s a m e

vegalarevolution: Alex’s reflexes are too slow for this

vegalarevolution: suck it, Maria

fillipe: THEO IS PICKED UP AND WE’RE FINALLY ON OUR FUCKING WAY JFC

shearingiscearing: Theo?

chugged: can I

fillipe: I

fillipe: f i n e

chugged: his ~~~girlfriend~~~

shearingiscearing: omg Philip!! belated congratulations!!!

vegalarevolution: atta boy

fillipe: Theo and I have been dating for two and a half years, so ye very belated congratulations

shearingiscearing: what about you, Frances?

chugged: #singlelyfe

fillipe: *couAnaghs*

fillipe: she’s punsuhrbgjdsk

fillipe: Hello, this is Theo, Frances knocked Philip’s phone out of his hands and I caught it to prevent our ridemate’s dog from getting to it

fillipe: She’s a darling and I love her but man does she like to chew phones -T

fillipe: I humbly ask Mr and Mrs Hamilton to not injure my boyfriend via barrelling into him at a million miles an hour -T

fillipe: He’s a fragile boy

chugged: “i aM NOT” -Philip

chugged: “Yes you are, dear, you’ve broken both of your wrists twice” -Theo

vegalarevolution: w h a t

shearingiscearing: Philip????

chugged: “OH FUCK OFF THEO, THEY WERE BAD RELEASES” -Philip

chugged: just realised that sounds really dirty out of context lmaoooo

fillipe: I’mma give his phone back now, he’s giving me the deer eyes and I just… can’t…

fillipe: It was nice to meet you!

shearingiscearing: You too dear!

vegalerevolution: Philip

fillipe: I’m back

vegalarevolution: what were you doing that you have broken your wrists four times?

fillipe: hardcore parkour 

shearingiscearing: Peggy is now cheering and I don’t approve

fillipe: auNT PEGGY

chugged: QUEEN #3

shearingiscearing: She just cheered “Yea I am!” with a few whoops

shearingiscearing: she’s basically Amethyst from SU

chugged: omg I love her

chugged: MISS SCHUYLER IS IT TRUE YOU HAD A TOMAHAWK THROWN AT YOUR HEAD AND YOU SURVIVED BC THAT IS AWESOME

shearingiscearing: I’m gonna give Pegs my phone for a sec

shearingiscearing: hello, hello, ‘tis I, the marvelous Margarita Schuyler

shearingiscearing: and yea!! that’s true!!

chugged: is it true you laughed in his face

shearingiscearing: f u c k  yeah it is

shearingiscearing: I ain’t scared of no asshole with an axe

shearingiscearing: and when it got tugged out of the wall they didn’t fix it, cause they thought I was just that awesome

chugged: o m g  I love you

shearingicearing: thank you, thank you

fillipe: don’t cheat on Ana, Fran

fillipe: and now she’s glaring at me and it’s scary

fillipe: if I don’t make it today you know why

shearingiscearing: ooooo badass sisters unITE

chugged: fuck yeah

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ The OT3ish

gee-evans: y’all should really get here before I pace a hole in the floor

likeabutterFLY: y’all should chill

fillipe: y’all should really stop saying y’all

gee-evans: ha haaaaaaa I’m serious

gee-evans: cause like?? Philip’s parents are back?? and I don’t deserve him at all??

fillipe: G

gee-evans: or you, Theo

likeabutterFLY: G

gee-evans: I don’t even know why you guys started dating me in the first place, let alone why you’re *still* with me

gee-evans: I did such a horrible thing and I ruined so many lives

gee-evans: I don’t even deserve any of this??? you two??

fillipe: G

fillipe: G Oliver Evans

fillipe: I love you

likeabutterFLY: we both do!!

likeabutterFLY: granted, in different ways, but it’s true!!

fillipe: G, you were reincarnated with the chance to be a better person and god dammit you took that chance, and I love you so much for that

fillipe: you were given a second chance and you took it, and you’re such an amazing person now

fillipe: what happened back then did happen, and we can’t deny that and we can’t change the past, but it’s over now

fillipe: it’s over now and I love you, and you deserve this happiness 

fillipe: I. Love. You.

likeabutterFLY: I’m gonna cry, that was beautiful

gee-evans: I am crying

gee-evans: a Lot

fillipe: is it okay if we stay with you tonight?

gee-evans: jesus, please do

likeabutterFLY: yay!

likabutterFLY: you two better not fuck while I’m in the same bed as you

fillipe: as if I’d leave you out if we did

likeabutterFLY: deaR GOD

gee-evans: I’m capable of restraining myself these days, Theo

likeabutterFLY: you’d better be, I ain’t doing any of that shit lmao

fillipe: we’re kiidddiiiiinnngggg, Theoooooo

likeabutterFLY: alright but if I feel either one of you

fillipe: G is the only one in this relationship with a penis

likeabutterFLY: …

likeabutterFLY: y’know, sometimes I forget that fact

fillipe: I love you

gee-evans: you’re amazing

likeabutterFLY: @Pip ily2 @G yeah, I know

fillipe: we really are the OT3ish

likeabutterFLY: how are we gonna explain that one

fillipe: …

gee-evans: …

fillipe: y’know, let’s just cross that bridge when we come to it

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Buncha Drongos

thefrenchiestfry: WE ARE HERE AND WE ARE READY TO FIGHT

yaboymiles: YOU’RE ready to fight, maybe

thefrenchiestfry: I have told you that I will fight my father

chuck-boom: if your father is still a patriot that won’t be very hard

thefrenchiestfry: I’ll fight mofuckin Thomas Jefferson if I have to

chugged: jefferson

fillipe: j e f f e r s o n

likeabutterFLY: don’t mention the J word to a Hamilton

thefrenchiestfry: but Fran isn’t a Hamilton

yaboymiles: ya but she’s like an honorary Hamilton at this point, isn’t she?

likeabutterFLY: tru

thefrenchiestfry: come on, hot stuff, let’s get moving

yaboymiles: coming

thefrenchiestfry: you know who I was really talking to, William

fillipe: I think Fran is torn between wanting to fight and wanting to fuck

chugged: fuck off

fillipe: fight it is lmao

fillipe: owWWRHKSOIGHLKS

thefrenchiestfry: I never knew I had such an effect

gee-evans: yes you did

thefrenchiestfry: ...you right, you right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of gender diverse characters and I am Proud


	7. ew. youths. (they also say reincarnates fall in love twice as hard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shearingiscearing: Eliza is rlly short lmao -Pegs
> 
> shearingiscearing: it’s true, Peggy is a year younger than her and also Taller than us -A
> 
> shearingiscearing: I hate them
> 
> vegalarevolution: is Peggy wearing a yellow crop top?
> 
> shearingiscearing: yeah!
> 
> vegalarevolution: WE SEE HER
> 
> vegalarevolution: Alex is also a Shortass ™ so I’m looking, I’m the Mexican in the red singlet -M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last!!!
> 
> how tf do you tag this shit!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy???

_ You have entered the chat room _ Buncha Drongos

likeabutterFLY: every time I see Nila it's like I forgot how much I love her

yaboymiles: “don't take my dog, Theo, she's all I have left in this world”

chugged: I relate tbh

yaboymiles: who is your Nila

chugged: idk, probably Philip

fillipe: aw

thefrenchiestfry: I'm insulted

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Two Queer Immigrants

fillipe: quick question

thefrenchiestfry: oui?

fillipe: do you or do you not want to fuck my sister

thefrenchiestfry: not the question I was expecting, but yet I'm not surprised

fillipe: change it to “do you have a crush on my sister” then

thefrenchiestfry: the answer to both is a strong fuckin maybe, mon amie

thefrenchiestfry: do me a favour and do not tell her

fillipe: oh sure

fillipe: on the condition that you do something about it

thefrenchiestfry: ????

fillipe: either ask her out or stop, but you srsly need to stop dragging her along

thefrenchiestfry: I’m sorry

fillipe: I mean I get that flirting is just in your nature but you’ve been doing it to Frances for… a long time… 

thefrenchiestfry: lmao I might be flirty but I’m emotionally stunted

fillipe: aren’t we all

thefrenchiestfry: they do say that reincarnates are more emotionally stunted than new souls

fillipe: they also say reincarnates fall in love twice as hard

thefrenchiestfry: *eternal internal sigh*

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Youths

fightme: ew. youths.

theferniestfern: you seem to have forgotten that we are youths

fightme: exactly

theferniestfern: we don’t even GO to college, why are you complaining?

fightme: because I can

theferniestfern: oh my god

theferniestfern: this person is talking too fast

fightme: coming!

theferniestfern: thank you <3

fightme: welcome!

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

chugged: nearly there!

shearingiscearing: yay!!

vegalarevolution: I’m here!

fillipe: !!

shearingiscearing: OMG WHERE ARE YOU I CAN’T SEE OVER EVERYONE’S HEADS

shearingiscearing: Eliza is rlly short lmao -Pegs

shearingiscearing: it’s true, Peggy is a year younger than her and also Taller than us -A

shearingiscearing: I hate them

vegalarevolution: is Peggy wearing a yellow crop top?

shearingiscearing: yeah!

vegalarevolution: WE SEE HER

vegalarevolution: Alex is also a Shortass ™ so I’m looking, I’m the Mexican in the red singlet -M

shearingiscearing: WE SEE MARIA I AM COMING

shearingiscearing  _ added _ peggypegster _ to the chat _

peggypegster: ay yo liza dropped her phone so I just added myself

peggypegster  _ added _ sheaisanangel  _ to the chat _

sheaisanangel  _ added _ mariajonesey  _ to the chat _

mariajonesey: uh

mariajonesey: hi

mariajonesey: oh my god is Eliza the one in blue barreling through the crowd

peggypegster: that’s her

mariajonesey: holy shit I had to dive to avoid her and Alex crashing into me

mariajonesey: and there’s Angelica

mariajonesey: does she prefer Angelica or Angeline?

peggypegster: just Angel usually

mariajonesey: okay then, sure

mariajonesey: Alex is Wheezing

mariajonesey: and Eliza just kissed him as she’s lying on top of him

mariajonesey: this is actually so pure

mariajonesey: oh shit

peggypegster: didn’t you have a crush on him

mariajonesey: well there is that but I was literally Maria Reynolds, as if he’d do that again

peggypegster: polyamory is a thing these days

mariajonesey: let’s not go into that

fillipe: I’M SOBBING SO HARD

fillipe: I’M MISSING THE REUNION OF MY PARENTS AND MY AUNTS I’M CRYING

chugged: he actually is, he’s sobbing into Theo’s shoulder

shearingiscearing: OMG PHILIP I’M SORRY

vegalarevolution: Será mejor cuando estés aquí, mi hijo

peggypegster: omg that’s so cute

sheaisanangel: I don’t speak Spanish

mariajonesey: wait, so are you three actually sisters?

shearingiscearing: yeah! we’re adopted!!

mariajonesey: how does this shit happen

sheaisanangel: I don’t even know but it’s amazing

shearingiscearing: wait

shearingiscearing: Alexander, are you transgender?

vegalarevolution: yes?

mariajonesey: it’s why we asked you to avoid his ribs

shearingiscearing: I’M SO SOSRRY

chugged: Philip is crying harder

vegalarevolution: holy shit is he alright??

chugged: let’s just say

chugged: like father like son

vegalarevolution: phILIP

chugged: he won’t be on for a bit, Theo and Ana are calming him down

chugged: yeah, Pip is trans and bi, and I’m bi, and we were kinda disowned by our parents?

chugged: it’s why we live with our Abuela

chugged: but as soon as she said she loved us and that she’d take us in, our family cut off all connections to her and to us

shearingiscearing: I’M ADOPTING BOTH OF YOU

vegalarevolution: SAME

peggypegster: she just kissed him again and he is Into It

chugged: please do not describe the kissing of the people who are nearly my parents

peggypegster: I’ve just never seen Eliza so happy

sheaisanangel: when we found you might give this one a run for its money

peggypegster: i lovE YOU 

sheaisanangel: LOVE YOU TOO SIS

chugged: WE’RE NEARLY THERE

vegalarevolution: IS PHILIP OKAY

fillipe: I’M GOOD, I’M GOOD

chugged: yeah he’s fine, he’s actually trying not to laugh his ass off now

chugged: Abuela sounds like she likes you two

vegalarevolution: wait is she with you

chugged: ya, she wanted to meet you

vegalarevolution: oh god

chugged: WE ARE PULLING IN

shearingiscearing: !!!!

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

chugged: WE’RE HERE

yaboymiles: LET’S DO THIS

fillipe: WOOOOOOO

thefrenchiestfry: HELL YEAH

likeabutterFLY: WHOOP WHOOOOOOP

chuck-boom: you guys are ridiculous

gee-evans: I have a good seat

fillipe: woO

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ ¾ Rev Set

itsgoingdown: did anybody just see those kids race in whooping and screaming

soldieraye: considering Laf was facing the other way while crushing you, I don’t think they did

lil-laf: wait I want to see this

soldieraye: did they just all yell out “SHOWTIME”

itsgoingdown: they did

soldieraye: they’re beatboxing and rapping

soldieraye: I approve

lil-laf: I’m getting this down

soldieraye: are you okay, John?

itsgoingdown: you didn’t hear the first one’s name, did you?

soldieraye: think I missed it

lil-laf: “I’m Fran Laurens in the place to be   
A-two pints of Sam Adams but I’m workin’ on three, aye   
Those redcoats don’t want it with me,   
Cause I will [insert cool noises here] those cops till I’m free”

soldieraye: Laurens

itsgoingdown: LAF!!!

lil-laf: AHH

itsgoingdown: “Oui oui, mon amie, je m’apelle Lafayette   
The Lancelot of the Revolutionary set   
We came from afar just to say ‘bonsior’,   
Tell the king ‘casse toi’   
Who’s the best? C’est moi”

lil-laf: WAS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS

itsgoingdown: WAIT HERC ARE YOU LISTENING

soldieraye: IS THAT MY SON

lil-laf: “Brrah, brrah   
Yo, I’m William Mulligan   
Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard your mother said ‘come again’!   
(Ayyeee)   
Lock up your daughters and horses,   
‘Course it’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets”

soldieraye: w o w

lil-laf: wait a sec

itsgoingdown: “My name is Philip, and I’m  a poet   
And I wrote this little song just to show it   
And yo, rhyming’s in my bloodline   
Maybe you can write rhymes but you can’t write mine!”

lil-laf: is that Philip Hamilton

itsgoingdown: LAF GET THIS BIT

lil-laf: “No more sex, pour me another brew, son   
Let’s raise a couple more” “To the revolution!”   
“Well if it ain’t the next queen of King’s College!”   
“Theo Burr!” “Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!”

itsgoingdown: IS THAT THEODOSIA BURR

soldieraye: NO WAY 

soldieraye: ARE HALF THE KIDS BACK

itsgoingdown: IS THEO AUSTRALIAN

lil-laf: “Yo, my name is Theo   
And it’s ‘bout to get real   
Are we flyin’ around the Matrix   
Cause I’m your local Neo   
And I bet y’all think that you’re pretty great?   
Well, I’ll give you some time so you can get all of your facts straight!”

itsgoingdown: I CAN’T KEEP UP WITH WHAT THEY’RE SAYING ANYMORE

lil-laf: I THINK THE LAFAYETTE ONE MIGHT BE MY DAUGHTER

lil-laf: SHE LOOKS LIKE ANASTASIE

soldieraye: IS THAT MY SON

soldieraye: I THINK THAT’S MY SON

itsgoingdown: is that my daughter

lil-laf: you seem a little less excited than the rest of us

itsgoingdown: I never met my daughter

itsgoingdown: I didn’t mean to get Martha pregnant, that’s why I married her in the first place

itsgoingdown: I was never around for her

lil-laf: then you should talk! to! her!

itsgoingdown: how?? do I?? do that??

soldieraye: THEY’RE FINISHED

lil-laf: I’M GOING TO SEE IF THAT’S ANASTASIE

soldieraye: W I L L I A M

lil-laf: A N A

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

chugged: that. was. epic.

yaboymiles: I’ll say!

gee-evans: I’m way out the back, but I saw it

gee-evans: that was amazing

gee-evans: especially you two @pip and theo

fillipe: thank you!!

likeabutterFLY: PHILIP LOOK OUT

chugged: didn’t we ask them not to barrel into Philip

yaboymiles: ddiiiiidddn’t wooorrrkkkk

yaboymiles: who just yelled my name

chugged: look out, I think that’s your father

yaboymiles: nO WAY

likeabutterFLY: holy shit they’re polar opposites

gee-evans: now Will is the true Irishman, not Hercules

thefrenchiestfry: an African-American Hercules Mulligan has a milky-white Irish son

thefrenchiestfry: was that just me or did someone just screech “A N A S T A S I E”

chugged: no, that wasn’t just you

chugged: turn around

thefrenchiestfry: PAPA

chugged: I wonder if that one guy standing there staring at Herc and Laf is my father

chugged: huh

fillipe: HEKP ME I’M AOBBIGN

chugged: did Lafayette just screech “ALEXANDER” as well

chugged: yes he did

gee-evans: holy shit

chuck-boom: I was too engrossed in Real Life to notice what was happening in here oops

chuck-boom: Captain’s Log: The Hamiltons are sobbing in a pile

chuck-boom: Lafayette screeched Alexander’s name, and they’re both staring at each other (Laf is still clutching Ana)

chuck-boom: the Mulligans are embracing

chuck-boom: Philip just shoved Alexander towards Lafayette and now they’re crying and hugging

chuck-boom: Mulligan joins in

chuck-boom: the one guy that might be John Laurens is sorta standing off to the side switching between staring at Frances and Alexander like he’s not quite sure wtf is going on

chuck-boom: and someone just screamed “THEODOSIA” and I’m concerned for Theo

chuck-boom: oh wow

chuck-boom: someone is now twirling Theo around

chuck-boom: aaaaand that is actually Theodosia Senior

chugged: I’m not sure Theo believed me when I said she was back

chuck-boom: she does now anyway

chuck-boom: another guy is staring at the Theodosias™

chuck-boom: holy shit that’s Aaron Burr

chuck-boom: what the f u c k

fillipe: Papa noticed Laurens

fillipe: what do we do

fillipe: oop, Mama’s on it

fillipe: she just kissed his cheek

fillipe: and

fillipe: forcefully shoved him into the arms of John Laurens

fillipe: and she and Maria are hugging

gee-evans: what the fuck is going on

fillipe: the best thing that could ever happen to us?

yaboymiles: JUST TAKE IT

fillipe: “I don’t think they’re ever letting go of each other” - Maria

fillipe: “Let them have this” - Eliza

yaboymiles: this is actually adorable

chugged: I ship it

fillipe: you haven’t even talked to him

chugged: so?

chuck-boom: I think Burr noticed Hamilton

chuck-boom: he just ***blank faced***

likeabutterFLY: okay so I’m alive and my Papa looks genuinely terrified

likeabutterFLY: aWWW MUM JUST KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK AND HE KINDA MELTED THAT’S SO CUTE

fillipe: holy shit

fillipe: “can they just kiss already” - Eliza

chugged: espera 

fillipe: “are you serious?” - Maria

fillipe: “oh come on, look at that. I am 100% serious.” - Eliza

fillipe: “my username says “sharing is caring”, does it not?” - Eliza

chugged: your mother is  a w e s o m e

fillipe: should I go and push their heads together

chugged: do it

chuck-boom: Captain’s Log: He did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what??? am I doing???


	8. it’s like we’re siblings now (I’M HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS HERE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chugged: I wanna mention that Burr is back
> 
> chugged: and that Philip is dating his daughter
> 
> chuck-boom: that might cause a bit of discourse
> 
> chugged: fight fight fight fight
> 
> likeabutterFLY: I support this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cheers* po-ly-amory! po-ly-amory!
> 
> character list due to some confusion (holy shit there's a lot of people):
> 
> Alexander la Vega (Alexander Hamilton): vegalarevolution  
> John Lambe (John Laurens): itsgoingdown  
> Eliza Shea (Eliza Schuyler): shearingiscearing  
> Maria Jones (Maria Lewis Reynolds): mariajonesy  
> Marie Yves Gilbert de Lafayette (Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette): lil-laf  
> Hercules McCrae (Hercules Mulligan): soldieraye  
> Aaron Boxer (Aaron Burr): stillwaitingforit  
> Theodosia Barclay (Theodosia Prevost Burr/Theodosia Burr I): sickandtired  
> Charlotte McKenzie (Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz): chaaarlie  
> Martha Winter (Martha Wayles): winteriscoming  
> Dorothea Perry (Dolley Payne Madison): dotdotperry  
> Angelina Shea (Angelica Schuyler): sheaisanangel  
> David Richardson (David Ramsay): day-vid  
> Martha Logan (Martha Laurens): weaponx  
> Margaret "Peggy" Shea (Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler): pegleg  
> Charles Lewers (Charles Lee): chuck-boom  
> Frances Acosta (Frances Laurens): chugged  
> Anastasia Leroy (Anastasie de Lafayette): thefrenchiestfry  
> Philip Acosta (Philip Hamilton): fillipe  
> Theodora Buchanan (Theodosia Burr II): likeabutterFLY  
> William Miles (William Mulligan): yaboymiles
> 
> G Evans: gee-evans  
> Marie Adrienne Nicolas: oneofyour  
> Marie Annette Juneau: frenchgirls  
> George Fry: quitekingly  
> Sam Sewell: sammyy  
> Jay Dawson: jay-jay  
> Thomas Jenkins: jenjeffs  
> Jamie Mason: jemmymace
> 
> ???: theferniestfern  
> ???: fightme  
> ???: iamtheauthorities

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

shearingiscearing: FINALLY

chugged: PHILIP I WASN’T SERIOUS

fillipe: WELL I FUCKING WAS

fillipe: I’VE READ THE LETTERS, FRANCES, I KNOW

chugged: I?????

pegleg: OKAY BUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED

sheaisanangel: @Eliza ARE YOU ACTUALLY OKAY WITH THAT??

shearingiscearing: okay I literally do not care, that was bound to happen at some point and come on

shearingiscearing: they’RE ADORABLE 

shearingiscearing: THEY’RE SO HAPPY I CAN’T

chugged: THAT IS MY  F A T H E R

chugged: AND NOW THE HAMILTONS ARE LIKE MY PSEUDO STEP-PARENTS

chugged: EVEN THOUGH WE’RE THE SAME AGE

chugged: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

fillipe: we’re already siblings lmao

chugged: I’M HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS HERE

fillipe: is Abuela okay???

chugged: “she’s laughing her ass off” - G

fillipe: that’s my Abuela

vegalarevolution: PHILIP

vegalarevolution: WHY DID YOU DO THAT

fillipe: BECAUSE YOU’VE BOTH BEEN PINING FOR EACH OTHER FOR TWO LIVES, I CAN TELL

fillipe: AND READ UP

vegalarevolution: Eliza???

shearingiscearing: I do not mind, Alexander, I remember how you where when you found out that John died

shearingiscearing: you both needed that and I actually don’t care

shearingiscearing: as a matter of fact, it was freaking adorable

vegelarevolution: I never deserved you

pegleg: ^^ truth

sheaisanangel: that is true

fillipe: I’m not supposed to take sides but ya

chugged: I’m still having a crisis

fillipe: GO TALK TO YOUR FATHER

chugged: FUCKING HOW

vegalarevolution: he does not quite believe that it’s you, Frances, and he is freaking out just as much

chugged: who said I was freaking out

fillipe: I do

chugged: fuckck youyu

fillipe: you were fine fifteen minutes ago, wtf happened

chugged: the realiTY HIT ME THAT MY LITERAL FATHER IS HERE AND THAT MY BROTHER’S FATHER IS IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I MAY HAVE PARENTS AGAIN?? UNLIKE I DID A WEEK AGO???

shearingiscearing: Okay hold on a sec here

shearingiscearing: 1) Alex kissed me and it was v nice   
2) Alex kissed John and it was v cute   
3) Alex and John are both also v cute   
4) Frances and John need to have some serious talks about whatever happened to them

vegalarevolution: I??? I love you???

shearingiscearing: I love you too, Alexander

fillipe: he just mentally melted holy shit

chugged: @Eliza that’s kinda the thing

shearingiscearing: ???

chugged: nothing happened

chugged: I never met my father

chugged: he left to fight in the war like a week after I was born, he wasn’t there when my mother died, he never wrote a letter to me, and when my Aunt Martha and I tried to catch up with him the war was shoving him this way and that and I never actually met him before he died

chugged: and I don’t hate him??? I fought tooth and fucking nail to get the money he was owed for serving in the army because he was my father and I was proud of him for helping end the war

chugged: I mean yeah, I was annoyed he never wrote to me or anything but like? I never hated him for that

chugged: I couldn’t hate him when he lost his life before he was fucking 30 years old

chugged: and I’ve had my life now since my revelation to think about this again and I still don’t hate him

chugged: I really just want a father back

fillipe: tell him that

vegalarevolution: literally just read that out loud to him

chugged: I

chugged: dios mio

chugged: I’m going

fillipe: he looks terrified

vegalarevolution: my Dear Laurens

vegalarevolution: is it weird that they look similar??

fillipe: it’s the curly hair

fillipe: but yeah

fillipe: they look like they could actually be related

pegleg: S H I T

pegleg: “I didn’t get to hug you once in our last lives so you have a lot to make up for now”

fillipe: go sis

shearingiscearing: he’s actually sobbing

vegalarevolution: someone hug me please

shearingiscearing: ON IT

shearingiscearing: MARIA IS COMING

shearingiscearing: 5) Maria is actually a sweetheart

vegalarevolution: omg ikr

sheaisanangel: a conversation I never thought I’d see

mariajonesey: s t o p

fillipe: I was just pulled into the hug and I am being Crushed™

fillipe: WAIT YOUR AUNT IS BACK TOO RIGHT

chugged: R I G H T

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Laurens Family Reunion! 

chugged  _ added _ itsgoingdown  _ to the chat _

chugged: so guess who else is back

weaponx: MY HUSBAND????

weaponx: I’M SORRY I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU YET BUT I JUST MET MY HUSBAND???

chugged: UNCLE DAVID!!!!!

chugged: TÍO DAVID, DIOS MIO

weaponx: but anyway who is this??

itsgoingdown: I’m not sure

chugged: pfft

chugged: aunt Martha, meet papi

itsgoingdown: dios

itsgoingdown: Martha??

weaponx: John?

chugged: bingo

weaponx: joHN LAURENS

weaponx: WHERE ARE YOU I AM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW

chugged: BRING UNCLE DAVID PLS

weaponx: AS IF I WOULDN’T 

weaponx: WHO DO YOU THINK I AM

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

likeabutterFLY: today has been hectic

chuck-boom: yea

chugged: I wanna mention that Burr is back

chugged: and that Philip is dating his daughter

chuck-boom: that might cause a bit of discourse

chugged: fight fight fight fight

likeabutterFLY: I support this

fillipe: I do not support the fighting but I will not hide who my girlfriend is and if that involves my father meeting Aaron Burr

fillipe: it is how it is

chugged: fnsjubrg

gee-evans: ?????

chuck-boom: she got bowled down by Martha Laurens and some other dude

chugged: MY UNCLE DAVID

fillipe: !!!

fillipe: Theo c’mere I wanna introduce you

likeabutterFLY: cominggggg~~~

fillipe: G? You wanna come too?

gee-evans: not particularly

fillipe: okay

fillipe: where are you?

gee-evans: in my dorm room actually

fillipe: I love you!

likeabutterFLY: ^^!!

gee-evans: I love you too

gee-evans: now go cause discorse and @charles and @will please keep me updated

yaboymiles: okay so my dad actually gives the best hugs

thefrenchiestfry: I can confirm this, as does my papa

yaboymiles: and he and Lafayette are dating??

chuck-boom: wait seriously

thefrenchiestfry: and my papa wears skirts and dresses casually, it’s awesome

thefrenchiestfry: and I asked them if I could call them papa or if they preferred a more GN term like Nini or smth, but they said Papa was fine

thefrenchiestfry: aaaaaa

yaboymiles: it’s like we’re siblings now

thefrenchiestfry: aaaAAAA

yaboymiles: was that excited or terrified

thefrenchiestfry: I’ll let you figure that one out

yaboymiles: ruDE

fillipe: HA

chugged: Alex did a double take when Theo introduced herself as Theo Burr with an Australian accent

chugged: he shook her hand so that’s good

thefrenchiestfry: Eliza kissed her cheek aww

chuck-boom: Theo Sr just came up and LAUNCHED herself at Eliza

likeabutterFLY: MY MOTHER HAS DREADLOCKS 

likeabutterFLY: HOW COOL IS THAT

fillipe: SHE’S AWESOME

thefrenchiestfry: SHE’S SO FUCKING GORGEOUS WTF

gee-evans: but what are A.Ham and A.Burr doing all this

fillipe: they’re kinda death glaring each other

fillipe: correction: papa is death glaring Burr, and Burr is scared shitless

yaboymiles: oh god

yaboymiles: Alex just kinda stalked up to Burr

yaboymiles: he’s half a foot shorter than him but Burr looks a strange mix of cautious, happy, and fucking terrified

likeabutterFLY: both of my parents are African-American

likeabutterFLY: and I’m an Aborigine

likeabutterFLY: wow

chuck-boom: shIT

chugged: PFFFFFFFFFFF

yaboymiles: HOLY SHIT

gee-evans: Burr just got punched in the face, didn’t he

thefrenchiestfry: YOU’D BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE IT

chugged: THAT WAS A M A Z I N G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lalalaalaaaaaaa :D
> 
> I introduced a couple unnamed characters in the last chapter, if you wanna guess who they are go for it! I wanna see :D
> 
> also, this is now a series! I've posted another story about Frances and her Revelation, if you wanna read it please check it out! :D


	9. the extended family (two more than you, you lonely shit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaboymiles: meet my father??
> 
> soldieraye: sup
> 
> chugged: ayyee
> 
> yaboymiles: ayyeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in a shitty hotel with questionable WiFi. send help.
> 
> sorry?? for not uploading for a while?? we're getting there, kiddos
> 
> hope y'all enjoy, for what it's worth lmao

_ You have entered the chat room _ Reincarnation is Fun

chugged: FUCKING G O, HAMILTON

fillipe: THAT WAS BRILLIANT

shearingiscearing: THAT SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME, OH MY GOD

pegleg: I’M CACKLING

sheaisanangel: GO ALEX

mariajonesey: ALEX IS BLEEDING SOMEONE HELP ME

shearingiscearing: COMING

chugged: if I may

chugged  _ added _ itsgoingdown  _ to the chat _

chugged: best punch I’ve seen all day aye

itsgoingdown: I agree

mariajonesey: who is this?

chugged: my father

mariajonesey: oh

mariajonesey: oH

fillipe: are you okay?

chugged: I’m fucking grand

chugged: I have a father and Burr just got punched in the face by Hamilton

chugged: best fucking day of my life

chugged: I losT ABUELA WHERE IS SHE

fillipe: “laughing her ass off”

chugged: BRING HER OVER I WANT TO INTRODUCE HER

fillipe: WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP

chugged: ??

fillipe: @chugged @itsgoingdown

fillipe: your usernames

fillipe: they  m a t c h

chugged: what the fuck

pegleg: HOLY SHIT YOU’RE RIGHT

itsgoingdown: how

chugged  _ added _ yaboymiles  _ to the chat _

yaboymiles: oh god

chugged: my username matches my father’s

yaboymiles: @the universe: hoW

yaboymiles: while I’m here

yaboymiles  _ added _ soldieraye  _ to the chat _

yaboymiles: meet my father??

soldieraye: sup

chugged: ayyee

yaboymiles: ayyeee

chugged  _ added _ thefrenchiestfry _ to the chat _

thefrenchiestfry: what is this

chugged: the extended family

yaboymiles: n’aww

chugged: don’t push it, William

thefrenchiestfry  _ added _ lil-laf  _ and _ likeabutterFLY  _ to the chat _

lil-laf: but are you

thefrenchiestfry: I will fight you

lil-laf: but  a r e  you

thefrenchiestfry: you see this jacket I’m wearing? it has the French flag on it

thefrenchiestfry: fite me

soldieraye: please don’t

soldieraye: they’ve already nearly twisted their ankle this week

lil-laf: I’m too graceful for that, chéri

soldieraye: I mean

soldieraye: you’re not wrong

soldieraye: but I still worry

thefrenchiestfry: n’aww

shearingiscearing: ALEX IS NO LONGER BLEEDING

likeabutterFLY: may I

vegalarevolution: …

chugged: yessssss

likeabutterFLY _ added  _ sickandtired  _ and _ stillwaitingforit  _ to the chat _

vegalarevolution: wait a second

sickandtired: heyaaaaa!!

shearingiscearing: thEODOSIA

shearingiscearing: ELIZA

vegalarevolution: @stillwaitingforit 

stillwaitingforit: please excuse me while I jump off the nearest cliff

sickandtired: geT BACK HERE

fillipe: did I miss something?

vegalarevolution: I

vegalarevolution: am roommates

vegalarevolution: with Aaron fucking Burr

fillipe: pfft

chugged: suck shit, Hamilton

vegalarevolution: rUDE

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

chugged: @chuck-boom pls pls pls let me introduce youuuu

chuck-boom: it’s like you want me to die

chugged: weeellllll

chuck-boom: fuck you too, Frances

chugged: nah

likeabutterFLY: in-tro-duce!

chuck-boom: @G wanna run away

gee-evans: ya

fillipe: DON’T ELOPE WITH MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKER

chugged: CHARLES IS A FUCKBOI

chuck-boom: Phil is the one with two partners, not me

fillipe: two more than you, you lonely shit

likeabutterFLY: OOOOOOHHHH

thefrenchiestfry: BRÛLER

chuck-boom: I have Nila, she is all I need

yaboymiles: 1. sAVAGE. 2. what are we, spuds?

chuck-boom: pretty much

yaboymiles: fucKIN RUDE

chuck-boom: you don’t seem to understand the situation I am in

chuck-boom: Frances and Philip especially - your fathers were present in a duel against me, one that I lost

chuck-boom: and may I remind you that this duel took place because I was a dick?

chugged: I will fight for you

fillipe: ^^^

chuck-boom: I

chuck-boom: aldjkfhgakjdngfdk

chuck-boom: change of subject real quick, this guy is eyeing me weirdly and I’m not saying he’s racist

chuck-boom: but he definitely has a problem

chugged: where are you I’m coming

likeabutterFLY: coming

chuck-boom: I have Abuela Nathalia, I’m pretty well protected

chugged: idc I’m coming

chuck-boom: I just realised that the leg of my pants had ridden up a little

chugged: I see you 

fillipe: we’re coming

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Reincarnation is Fun

itsgoingdown: where?? did they just go???

soldieraye: they just kinda took off

likeabutterFLY: long story short we have a diabled POC friend that’s here and he’s getting dirty looks from someone so Frances has probably gone to threaten them

shearingiscearing: atta girl

itsgoingdown: she is quite threatening

fillipe: you have no idea

lil-laf: a corner of the room just went quiet

fillipe: that’s bc Frances just punched a bigot in the face

vegalarevolution: ATTA GIRL

soldieraye: you say that like she’s your daughter

shearingiscearing: she pretty much is tbh

thefrenchiestfry: PFFFT FRANCES

yaboymiles: “that was really unnecessary Fran-” “oh do fuck off, Charles”

yaboymiles: she called him something in Spanish but idk what it was

fillipe: she called him “tres extremidades” (three-limbs), but in a kinda friendly way

yaboymiles: Frances? friendly?

fillipe: ikr

chugged: do fuck off, he was an asshole and really needed that punch to the face

chugged: Charles may be disabled but he’s not a 

chugged: I can’t even say it

pegleg: is Charles who I think he is, purely bc coincidence’s sake

chugged: that depends on who you think he is

itsgoingdown: there’s no way

itsgoingdown: there’s no way he’s Charles Lee

stillwaitingforit: wait, what?

vegalarevolution: ehAT

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

chugged: @charles guess who had a very good guess as to who you were

chuck-boom: who

chugged: Peggy and my father

chuck-boom: f u c k

chugged: I will fight for you

chuck-boom: I

chuck-boom: fine

chuck-boom: it was going to happen sooner or later

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

chugged  _ added  _ chuck-boom  _ to the chat _

chugged: this is Charles

yaboymiles: oh hey

chuck-boom: hola

chugged: you are not Spanish

chuck-boom: and you are not nice

yaboymiles: you only just figured that out?

chugged: I will break you, imbécil

yaboymiles: noted

pegleg: so

pegleg: was I right?

chugged: you never said who you think it was

vegalarevolution: there is no way

chuck-boom: I still think this is a bad idea

chuck-boom: abUELA IS LAUGHING AT ME WTH

fillipe: I love her

thefrenchiestfry: don’t we all

itsgoingdown: there is no way

chuck-boom: w h y  a m  i  h e r e  a g a i n ?

chugged: calm down, captain feathersword, these muscles are not for show

pegleg: I was right, wasn’t I

fillipe: yup

thefrenchiestfry: holy

stillwaitingforit: Lee?

chuck-boom: depends on who you are

likeabutterFLY: my father

chuck-boom: ...ah

chuck-boom: sup, I’m Charles Lewers, my dog is Nila, I’d appreciate it if I didn’t get punched in the face today as I am the only one of us with a full licence

vegalarevolution: Charles Lee

vegalarevolution: you’re Charles Lee

chuck-boom: *was

itsgoingdown: I’d say it’s good to see you again, but that would be a lie

chugged: be nice

chuck-boom: nah, I get it

vegalarevolution: oh really?

chuck-boom: I had my revelation when I was ten, I’ve had eight years to think about it so yes, I do get it

chuck-boom: and I would also appreciate it if you didn’t hold the actions I may have taken in my previous life against me as I am today, as I wouldn’t do the same to you

yaboymiles: we gotcha mate

likeabutterFLY: those who vouch for Charles say I

yaboymiles: I

chugged: I

fillipe: I

thefrenchiestfry: I

likeabutterFLY: I

chuck-boom: thanks, guys

thefrenchiestfry: no worries, mon ami

lil-laf: the past is in the past, we have a second chance now, a chance to start anew

sickandtired: I agree with laf!

stillwaitingforit: so do I

vegalarevolution: wait wait wait hold up

vegalarevolution: Aaron Burr has opinions now??

stillwaitingforit: I see you haven’t changed at all, Hamilton

likeabutterFLY: lmao his son is no different

fillipe: …

fillipe: is that an insult or a compliment

likeabutterFLY: weeellllllllllll

fillipe: I

fillipe: I?????

fillipe: YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND

likeabutterFLY: I’m aware

fillipe: AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE NICE TO ME

likeabutterFLY: after two and a half years? no

yaboymiles: and she’s Australian, so there’s your evidence

likeabutterFLY: met me in the pit, William

likeabutterFLY: we have spiders and snakes and red kangaroos in there

yaboymiles: hard pass

likeabutterFLY: that’s what I thought

fillipe: I love you but I still feel betrayed

likeabutterFLY: lol

fillipe: skjdbgSODHGOKSN

sickandtired: @stillwaitingforit bet you never thought our daughter would date a Hamilton, huh

stillwaitingforit: I

stillwaitingforit: I mean, you’re right, but we just finished establishing that it’ a new life, right?

fillipe: thank you??? I guess???

likeabutterFLY: meet the parents pt. 2

fillipe: oh shit

yaboymiles: hah, don’t have to worry about this lmao

shearingiscearing: can I inquire as to your username, though?

yaboymiles: William Miles, at your service

thefrenchiestfry: the True Irishman

soldieraye: hah

thefrenchiestfry: lmao you should change your username to “theirishspud”, then we’d match :P

yaboymiles: how bout no

thefrenchiestfry: rude

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ The OT3ish

likeabutterFLY: so Charles got introduced and didn’t get killed

fillipe: Fran had to punch someone in the face for being a dick to Charles, actually

gee-evans: I’d still rather not

fillipe: we understand, really

likeabutterFLY: we’re still staying with you tonight tho right

gee-evans: if you want to be with your families tonight I get it, I do

fillipe: G

fillipe: you ARE family

likeabutterFLY: seconded

gee-evans: really?

fillipe: sí

likeabutterFLY: no shit, sherlock

fillipe: we love you and if you need us, we’ll be there

likeabutterFLY: love you, G

gee-evans: I love you two a lot

fillipe: :) <3

likeabutterFLY: <3

gee-evans: I’ll talk to you later, go be dorks with your parents

fillipe: love you!

likeabutterFLY: love you!

gee-evans: love you too <3

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Buncha Drongos

fillipe: and now… Abuela

fillipe: @Will and @Charles I expect you to document this

yaboymiles: I gotchu

chuck-boom: why me

chugged: you do the “Captain’s Log” shit and that is A+

chuck-boom: ...fine

chuck-boom: Captain’s Log: Abuela just approached the Hamiltons and Laurens

yaboymiles: “So you must be the parents of my nieto”

chuck-boom: Laurens looks kinda terrified, Hamilton looks nervous

chuck-boom: Eliza just beamed

yaboymiles: “That’s right! Alexander and I were Philip’s parents in our last lives, it’s so wonderful to see him again in this one”

fillipe: and I’m crying

likeabutterFLY: I got him

fillipe: ty

gee-evans: ty

chugged: omg I love my Abuela sm

chuck-boom: she looked Hamilton up and down and burst into Spanish

yaboymiles: help

chugged: “I see you are in a similar situation to Philip”

chuck-boom: he nodded

thefrenchiestfry: that lil smile is kinda adorable

fillipe: thaT IS MY FATHER, ANA

thefrenchiestfry: so?

yaboymiles: lAURENS SPEAKS SPANISH TOO???

chugged: I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS

chuck-boom: Frances looks Elated at this news

chuck-boom: Abuela smiled at Eliza

chuck-boom: and she just pulled her into a hug

likeabutterFLY: PHILIP IS SOBBING HELP 

chugged: coming

likeabutterFLY: TY

thefrenchiestfry: CAN I JOIN

chugged: YA

yaboymiles: she also hugged Alex

yaboymiles: now she’s speaking to John

chugged: WE’RE BOTH PUERTO RICAN WTF

thefrenchiestfry: YOU’RE NOT **ACTUALLY RELATED** ARE YOU???

chugged: W T F

fillipe: sobignb

likeabutterFLY: I GOT HIM, DON’T WORRY

gee-evans: this is heartwarming tbh

likeabutterFLY: IKR

chugged: ABUELA APPROVES

chuck-boom: all parents so far have gotten the Abuela Nathalia Seal of Approval

thefrenchiestfry: @will @theo is she gonna interrogate our parents too

yaboymiles: oh god

chuck-boom: yep, she is

likeabutterFLY: l i v i n g

chugged: she’s doing aunt Martha and uncle David first, calm down

chugged: eeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk

chugged: I have a whole fucking family again holy shit

fillipe: !!!!!

fillipe: sobging hlp me frances

chugged: te amo, hermanito

fillipe: igualmente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that this is now a series! I've written a little spin-off about Fran and her revelation, and I plan on writing more for some other characters too!
> 
> cheers, everyone~


	10. the world loves to turn everything upside down on us (also adorably short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fillipe: we’re coommiiinnggggg
> 
> gee-evans: !!
> 
> likeabutterFLY: you’re adorable
> 
> fillipe: aaaaaaa
> 
> gee-evans: I haven’t seen my boyfriend and my girlfriend in months, let me live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyeeeeeeeee it's ya smol child
> 
> guESS WHO HAS A TUMBLR BLOG FOR THIS AND MY OTHER HAM FIC "Tested Again and Again" AYYEEE  
> it's mainly an ask blog for the characters so y'all can ask them questions and they'll answer! I can't draw very well so I might have to get someone in to help me out with that or just not do it at all lmao  
> the URL is tested-inanotherlife.tumblr.com! I don't know how Tumblr works so it's rusty but it's there. it'd be sooooo cool if y'all would drop in asks <3
> 
> thank you and I hope you enjoy the fluff I have to offer

_ You have entered the chat room _ Reincarnation is Fun

chuck-boom: well, kiddos, this has been fun but I’m the one with the licence so I gotta drive people home

chugged: wait wait wait I need to hug her

fillipe: same

thefrenchiestfry: same

likeabutterFLY: same!

yaboymiles: same??

vegalarevolution: is she just a person you hug a lot

fillipe: she’s everybody’s Abuela

chugged: everyone she likes, at least

itsgoingdown: I get the feeling that you two model yourselves after her

chugged: ya

fillipe: she was the only family we really had for a long time

mariajonesey: that’s really nice, that she loves you so much

vegalarevolution: are you okay?

mariajonesey: I might need a hug 

vegalarevolution: c’mere

fillipe: I sense a fellow Tragic Backstory

mariajonesey: pretty much

fillipe: Yikes ™

mariajonesey: yep

mariajonesey: another time, maybe

fillipe: I gotchu

chuck-boom: (sorry but @ana @will where the hell are you)

thefrenchiestfry: SAYING GOODBYE BECAUSE SOMEHOW IT’S FOUR PM ALREADY LIKE HOW

thefrenchiestfry: MIERDE

yaboymiles: CHILL

yaboymiles: WE’RE COMING

yaboymiles: pseudo step-sister, shall we

thefrenchiestfry: allons-y, pseudo step-brother

chuck-boom: “vamonos” -Abuela

chugged: you are not Spanish

chuck-boom: I’ve picked up a couple things from you and Phil over the years

chugged: get outta here

chuck-boom: I am the one driving

chuck-boom: theO DO NOT STEAL MY DOG

likeabutterFLY: BUT SHE’S ADORABLE

chuck-boom: I AM LEGALLY REQUIRED TO HAVE HER WITH ME AT ALL TIMES, THEODORA

likeabutterFLY: DO NOT USE MY FULL NAME

chuck-boom: DO NOT STEAL MY DOG

sickandtired: Theodora aye

likeabutterFLY: for some reason we both couldn’t be Theodosia again

pegleg: I’d love to be able to have a dog with me at all times

chuck-boom: you don’t really want my medical conditions tho

pegleg: true

chuck-boom: and honestly your username suits me more, I’m the pegleg here

pegleg: lmaoooo

itsgoingdown: this is something I never expected to see in any lifetime

chuck-boom: shit happens, man

itsgoingdown: don’t I know it

chuck-boom: well, we’re off

shearingiscearing: wait, Philip and Theo, aren’t you going?

fillipe: we’re bunking in with a friend tonight, he’s living here in a dorm room

likeabutterFLY: besides, weren’t y’all planning on a catch-up movie night or something

sickandtired: that was including you two

fillipe: nah, we’re good, we’ll be chilling in his room

fillipe: we haven’t seen him in months and there’s only so much you can say over phone calls lmao

likeabutterFLY: y’all go chill in Alex’s room or smth

vegalarevolution: if you’re sure?

fillipe: we are!

vegalarevolution: we’ll see you later then!

likeabutterFLY: later y’all~

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ The OT3ish

fillipe: we’re coommiiinnggggg

gee-evans: !!

likeabutterFLY: you’re adorable

fillipe: aaaaaaa

gee-evans: I haven’t seen my boyfriend and my girlfriend in months, let me live

fillipe: nearly there!

likeabutterFLY: we are running

gee-evans: I haven’t unpacked shit

fillipe: IT’S US KNOCKING LET US IN

gee-evans: Philip! Theo!

likeabutterFLY: G!

fillipe: G!!!!

likeabutterFLY: in case you’re wondering what just happened, Philip attacked you with his Magic Hugs and you are now lying on the floor

likeabutterFLY: you two are so cute my heart is gonna burst

likeabutterFLY: help

likeabutterFLY: I’m gonna go make hot chocolates for everyone, happy making out y’all

 

_ New chat started with  _ vegalarevolution, shearingiscearing, itsgoingdown

vegalarevolution: sooooo

vegalarevolution: I feel like we should talk about what actually happened earlier rather than avoid it cause it’s killing me here

itsgoingdown: kinda same

shearingiscearing: I already established that I honestly don’t care what happens

vegalarevolution: so first you kiss me, then our son forces me to kiss John, then you’re just… chill with that?

itsgoingdown: he forced you to kiss me?

vegalarevolution: NOT LIKE THAT

vegalarevolution: he came up behind me and physically pushed me into you

shearingiscearing: and you two are adorable

shearingiscearing: also, ever heard of polyamory, Alexander?

vegalarevolution: ...oh

itsgoingdown: oh

shearingiscearing: mhmmm

shearingiscearing: Alexander, I still care deeply about you and I’d like to have another chance with you if you feel the same way, but I understand that you’ve always cared about John the same way and I’m okay with that

shearingiscearing: I could have used a hand in the last life tbh, you were a handful

vegalarevolution: and you were too good for anybody

shearingiscearing: you’re right of course, but if you can get along with Aaron and John can (somewhat) get along with Charles freaking Lee of all people, then surely we could work something out

shearingiscearing: John?

itsgoingdown: I don’t know what to say

shearingiscearing: I’m willing to date Alex if you are

vegalarevolution: ...that sounded like an insult

itsgoingdown: ha

vegalarevolution: I????

itsgoingdown: fucking

itsgoingdown: gahhhh I’m too emotionally stunted for this

vegalarevolution: j o h n

shearingiscearing: you love Alex, I love Alex, shall we agree on this?

itsgoingdown: yes

shearingiscearing: and if Alex is up to date both of us then I’m more than happy to do this

shearingiscearing: like I said, you two are adorable and I am For It as much as I am also for Alex and I

shearingiscearing: do you agree to this?

itsgoingdown: fucking

itsgoingdown: y e s

vegalarevolution: and I’m crying again, someone help me please

vegalarevolution: hugs from boths og you atht e same times is magic, I swerat o god

vegalarevolution: that made no sense but I’m shaky

itsgoingdown: for the record, you two are also adorable

itsgoingdown: also adorably short

vegalarevolution: fhsgkdodhfkl 

vegalarevolution: I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU THIRTY SECONDS INTO THIS RELATIONSHIP, JOHN LAMBE

shearingiscearing: ^^

itsgoingdown: okay okay, I was only half-serious

vegalarevolution: I will fight you

itsgoingdown: I’m terrified

vegalarevolution: stfu you giant

itsgoingdown: I am perfectly average

shearingiscearing: both of you

vegalarevolution: so, clarification

vegalarevolution: I’m actually dating??? both of you??? or I will be??? holy shit

shearingiscearing: that is correct

vegalarevolution: but what about you two

itsgoingdown: I’m generally not attracted to those of the female variety

vegalarevolution: do I count??

itsgoingdown: you say you’re a male, you’re a male, that’s all there is to it

vegalarevolution: omg

shearingiscearing: I’m willing to be like, a step below queerplatonic if you are

shearingiscearing: like, super friends

shearingiscearing: considering we’re dating the same person 

itsgoingdown: but not each other?

shearingiscearing: basically? 

shearingiscearing: but eh, whatever happens happens tbh

itsgoingdown: I completely agree with this

vegalarevolution: ah!! I’m so !!!

vegalarevolution: but wait, what about Maria?

shearingiscearing: are you dating her?

vegalarevolution: no, we’re actually foster siblings

vegalarevolution: even though she’s more of a best friend than a sibling

vegalarevolution: I was just wondering if my friendship with her would come between… this?

shearingiscearing: nope! I actually think she’s lovely!

itsgoingdown: I think she’s great

vegalarevolution: I love you two a lot

shearingiscearing: I love you too, Alexander

vegalarevolution: aaaaa

itsgoingdown: you two are adorable

shearingiscearing: why thank you

 

_ New chat started with _ itsgoingdown, vegalarevolution

itsgoingdown: I love you

itsgoingdown: I always did

itsgoingdown: I never stopped

itsgoingdown: and I didn’t say it in that other chat because I’m still a little nervous about all of this and it’s a bit overwhelming

itsgoingdown: but I still wanted you to know that I loved you right up until the very end

itsgoingdown: when I had my revelation it was all I could think about, and whether or not you’d be the same if you were reincarnated

itsgoingdown: and you’re not the same, but somehow that’s even better? you’re different in really good ways somehow

itsgoingdown: and I just

itsgoingdown: mierda

itsgoingdown: I want to keep loving you

vegalarevolution: holy shit John

vegalarevolution: you are just

vegalarevolution: I loved you and I love you

vegalarevolution: and I’m so sorry I never told you that enough but goddamn am I going to make up for it now

vegalarevolution: te amo, John

vegalarevolution: then and now

vegalarevolution: somehow we’ve all been brought together and we have chances we didn’t before

vegalarevolution: so let’s make the most of it

vegalarevolution: te amo

itsgoingdown: te amo

vegalarevolution: side note: your hugs are incredible so would you mind continuing that

itsgoingdown: with pleasure

vegalarevolution: !!

 

vegalarevolution, shearingiscearing, itsgoingdown

shearingiscearing: YOU’RE ACTUALLY SO CUTE OMG

itsgoingdown: thank you??

vegalarevolution: he is isn’t he

itsgoingdown: I think she meant both of us

vegalarevolution: and I’m directing it at you so

vegalarevolution: deal with it

itsgoingdown: I

shearingiscearing: just take it

itsgoingdown: okay??

shearingiscearing: so

shearingiscearing: y’all wanna go on a date tomorrow

vegalarevolution: yES

itsgoingdown: sure!

shearingiscearing: good

shearingiscearing: I’ve already booked a table

vegalarevolution: I

itsgoingdown: I

shearingiscearing: trust me, queridos, this place is good

vegalarevolution: I was not aware you spoke Spanish

shearingiscearing: it’s Peggy’s native language! I’m not fluent, but I know a little bit

vegalarevolution: we’ll teach you if you like, it’s my first language too

itsgoingdown: same here

shearingiscearing: I’M SURROUNDED BY SPANISH SPEAKERS 

vegalarevolution: we gotchu

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Reincarnation is Fun

vegalarevolution: just out of curiosity

vegalarevolution: those who speak multiple languages name them (Esp, Eng)

itsgoingdown: Esp/Eng

chugged: ^^

fillipe: ^^ + a bit of French (thank you Ana and I’ve got a few minutes to spare here)

thefrenchiestfry: Fr, En

lil-laf: ^^

yaboymiles: Eng, Gaelic (yes we did actually learn that in Ireland for some reason)

likeabutterFLY: I speak fluent Australian slang

chuck-boom: I speak music and sound engineering, does that count?

pegleg: Spanish and English!

shearingiscearing: English and a little bit of Spanish and French I guess? Not fluent tho

lil-laf: Hercules speaks in complex math equations and math jokes

pegleg: ha*2

soldieraye: actually that’d be 2ha not haha

pegleg: I tried

soldieraye: points for effort

pegleg: thank you

yaboymiles: 2 He

soldieraye: well played

yaboymiles: I’m a chemistry nerd, what can I say

chugged: he is

fillipe: he even tried to tell a chemistry joke once

yaboymiles: there was no reaction

lil-laf: ???

soldieraye: I get it

soldieraye: nice

yaboymiles: ayyyeeee

chugged: I’m more inclined to martial arts stances

fillipe: ballet terms

thefrenchiestfry: same here

pegleg: you do ballet?

lil-laf: omg you’re dancers??

fillipe: yep

thefrenchiestfry: oui!

yaboymiles: same here!

likeabutterFLY: and here

chugged: and here

fillipe: I’m a ballet dancer and a gymnast, I actually met Ana though gymnastics classes

thefrenchiestfry: we’re partnered up a lot!

fillipe: cause you weigh next to nothing and I can lift you

chugged: THE FLOOR IS LAVA

thefrenchiestfry: WE ARE IN A CAR

fillipe: I AM IN A DIFFERENT ROOM

yaboymiles: Ana just attempted to jump into my lap even though we’re in a car

fillipe: DON’T STEAL MY DANCE PARTNER

yaboymiles: I??????

fillipe: I gotta go again! talk later maybe!!

likeabutterFLY: ^^^

lil-laf: au revoir!

thefrenchiestfry: byeeee

chugged: seeya!

yaboymiles: seeya! (from Charles also)

shearingiscearing: so what movie shall we watch

pegleg: I dibs a Disney movie

chugged: ALADDIN

sickandtired: Y E S

pegleg: YEESSSSSS

vegalarevolution: LESGO

 

_ New chat started with  _ jemmymace, jenjeffs

jemmymace: holy fuck Thomas you’re African-American

jenjeffs: I k n o w, James, I have had six years to hate myself

jemmymace: it’s Jamie now but hey

jenjeffs: not a very islanderish name, is it

jemmymace: my father is American and he was like “lol let’s name him after his grandfather cause apparently it’s still the 18th century” and I got stuck with this name

jemmymace: this name, which makes people question whether or not my skin is actually this colour

jemmymace: okay but seriously

jemmymace: Thomas Jefferson, reincarnated as a black man

jenjeffs: and James Madison, reincarnated as a Samoan immigrant

jemmymace: the world loves to turn everything upside down on us, huh

jenjeffs: apparently so

jemmymace: it’s good to see you again, Thomas

jenjeffs: it’s good to see you too, Jem

jemmymace: is it chill if I hug you

jenjeffs: please do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, that's tested-inanotherlife.tumblr.com  
> pls come visit  
> I'm lonely  
> peace out
> 
> also, TENTH CHAPTER WOO


	11. WHO IS DYING (e t e r n a l  s i g h i n g)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vegalarevolution: can we also quickly address the fact that Frances actually looks like John
> 
> vegalarevolution: as in
> 
> vegalarevolution: they could be siblings
> 
> chugged: can we address the fact that PHILIP looks like John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter bc writing has escaped me  
> send help
> 
> I hope you enjoy... whatever this is lmao

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

pegleg: update: giant cuddle pile is giant

pegleg: _ [image attached] _

chuck-boom: holy shit

pegleg: sans Philip and Theo

vegalarevolution: I’m not sure who it is but someone is crushing me

pegleg: it looks like Eliza

vegalarevolution: I love her a lot but I also need to get this binder off for like thirty seconds

vegalarevolution: eliZA

vegalarevolution: I don’t want to wake her she’s so cute

mariajonesey: my head hurts

mariajonesey: and my neck

mariajonesey: and I think I’m trapped under John???

yaboymiles: I am currently Stuck under Ana so I feel you man

chuck-boom: my dog is sitting on my chest and I love her too much to move her

chuck-boom: help

sheaisanangel: I’m not sure who I’m stuck undeerrrrr

lil-laf: oh shit that’s me sorry

sheaisanangel: all g, but I can’t breathe

lil-laf: I didN’T TAKE MY MAKEUP OFF

sheaisanangel: did they just sprint to the bathroom three seconds after waking up

lil-laf: I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PANDA

soldieraye: you’re a beautiful panda tho

lil-laf: THANK YOU BUT AAAAAA

soldieraye: hang on I’m coming

chugged: sjghksjgksjgsljerbg what is going on

chugged: ah

chugged: I am being Crushed by my ant

chugged: *aunt

chugged: same thing tho, she’s tiny

chugged _ added  _ weaponx  _ and _ day-vid  _ to the chat _

day-vid: I see you dissing my wife and I raise you Pls Don’t

vegalarevolution: heyyy if it isn’t David

day-vid: oh hey if it isn’t my roommate

chugged: serIOUSLY

day-vid: shhh honey it’s too early for caps

mariajonesey: tell that to Laf

lil-laf: SHHHH I DON’T HAVE MY MAKEUP WIPES WITH ME

sheaisanangel: hang on I think I have some in my bag

lil-laf: I LOVE YOU

soldieraye: excuse me

lil-laf: oh shh mon cher, you know I love you best

vegalarevolution: you two are actually adorable

lil-laf: merci!

soldieraye: ikr

shearingiscearing: I hear talk of people being adorable and I raise you

shearingiscearing: Alex and John

vegalarevolution: akrjghdkg

itsgoingdown: someoen say ny namem

itsgoingdown: you know what I meam

itsgoingdown: f u c k

chugged: same tho

chuck-boom: I can Breathe again

chuck-boom: this is wonderful

chuck-boom: but I cannot walk

chuck-boom: fuck

vegalarevolution: Eliza, dearest

shearingiscearing: yes?

vegalarevolution: can you pls hop off me so I can breathe

shearingiscearing: sORRY

vegalarevolution: gracias 

vegalarevolution: okay I’m good

vegalarevolution: I’m already doing it Maria

mariajonesey: loosen your binder off a little

vegalarevolution: I’m alreadY DOING IT MARIA

mariajonesey: good

sickandtired: MORNING ALL

chugged: someone’s a morning person

thefrenchiestfry: fuvkdjnks

sickandtired: and I see someone isn’t 

thefrenchiestfry: fucj offs its to earyl fro thsi

thefrenchiestfry: uuugghhhhhh

yaboymiles: uhh Ana, could you move a little pls

yaboymiles: thankkk youuuu

thefrenchiestfry: whAT WAS THAT

yaboymiles: what was what

thefrenchiestfry: WHO IS DYING

chuck-boom: nobody is dying

chuck-boom: Nila jumped off the bed

thefrenchiestfry: ahh

chuck-boom: my daughter could have been in pain and all you have to say is “ahh”

chuck-boom: nice to know you care

sickandtired: Aaron has somehow managed to sleep through all of this

sickandtired: I’m not sure how

mariajonesey: Alexander

vegalarevolution: ajhfksjbg fiinneee

shearingiscearing: I notice that Theo and Philip haven’t responded yet?

yaboymiles: they probably stayed up real late with that friend they were staying with

yaboymiles: they’re either asleep or their phones are off/on silent

thefrenchiestfry: that’s kinda what happens when you don’t see someone for a looong time

itsgoingdown: I just remembered we all piled all our shit in here and didn’t even go to our own dorms to put stuff away

soldieraye: half of these bags are Laf’s, it’s chill

lil-laf: excUSES MOI

soldieraye: I’m just teasing, babe

lil-laf: I’m watching you

chugged: hnnngggggg I’m rlly comfy here tho

chugged: despite being sandwiched between my aunt and uncle

shearingiscearing: and despite the fact that we’re over the other side of the room

chugged: okay so if I randomly start crying don’t be too alarmed

vegalarevolution: same though???

chugged: hang on a sec

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Buncha Drongos

chugged: I was just thinking about Theo and G right

chugged: and I just realised that with the exception of Philip and I, the relationship between all of us is basically queerplatonic

yaboymiles: I

yaboymiles: shit

yaboymiles: you’re not wrong

thefrenchiestfry: she’s actually not

chuck-boom: I’m a little concerned about that revelation

chugged: it may or may not be true but like

chugged: I’m not sure every other friend group with mixed genders and non-genders has random cuddle piles with whoever is available

thefrenchiestfry: hmmmmm

yaboymiles: @Philip @Theo @G where are y’all

gee-evans: I am Awake

gee-evans: the others are Not and I am making them coffee Evans Style

chugged: ahhh, the best coffee

gee-evans: ty

yaboymiles: uhhhh where is my cochlear 

yaboymiles: I can’t find it

yaboymiles: that would explain why I didn’t hear the thud earlier

chugged: William Virgil Miles

yaboymiles: I can feel the disappointed voice

chugged: it broke

chugged: you are getting a new one tomorrow

yaboymiles: … oh yeah

yaboymiles: I’m awake now

yaboymiles: everyone speak a little louder pls

chugged: eternal sighing

yaboymiles: you love me

chugged: shut up

yaboymiles: ayyee

chugged: also @G how long were you guys up for

gee-evans: like the irresponsible adult I am, we were up until 3 or something until Theo clocked out

chugged: e t e r n a l  s i g h i n g

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Reincarnation is Fun

chugged: I have been informed that Theo and Philip are in fact alive but dead to the world

vegalarevolution: fair enough

vegalarevolution: can we also quickly address the fact that Frances actually looks like John

vegalarevolution: as in

vegalarevolution: they could be siblings

chugged: can we address the fact that PHILIP looks like John

shearingiscearing: both are correct

itsgoingdown: wait really

chugged: PR?

itsgoingdown: yup

chugged: niiiceeee

vegalarevolution: Nevis

vegalarevolution: we’re basically related

chugged: considering that you are my brother’s father and you are dating my father, I’d say we’re related

lil-laf: CAN SOMEONE HELP ME MOVE ALL THIS SHIT TO OUR ROOM PLS

itsgoingdown: comiinnn

vegalarevolution: I’ll come too if you like

itsgoingdown: ye!

chugged: I’m not gonna move cause I am Squished

itsgoingdown: all g

weaponx: and Squished she shall stay

day-vid: ^^^

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

chugged: just btw there are peeps incoming  
_unsent, click to try again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what uppppp reminder that you can come and chill with me and the peeps at tested-inanotherlife.tumblr.com and watch me fail at Tumblring :D


	12. “it’s too early in the morning for pronouns Ana” (I can only threaten them if they ever hurt her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaboymiles: everything is more lopsided than it was yesterday
> 
> yaboymiles: can I just
> 
> yaboymiles: not do anything today
> 
> chuck-boom: take it easy man
> 
> thefrenchiestfry: are you drunk
> 
> yaboymiles: there are two types of people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been like two centuries but I have so many HCs for this verse I can't write any at all and it's a pain in the aaassssssss but hey here you go
> 
> I shove this chapter onto the internet and I hope you enjoy!

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

fillipe: YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF US

vegalarevolution: IT WASN’T SOMETHING WE PREPARED FOR

chugged: I warned you

fillipe: no??? you didn’t????

chugged: I did???

fillipe: ??????

chugged: the mesSAGE DIDN’T SEND IS GOD KIDDING

fillipe: G is so red rn

yaboymiles: t e l l

lil-laf: THIS IS MY DORM ROOM

fillipe: IT’S G’S TOO

fillipe: YOU’RE ROOMING WITH MY PARTNER THIS SHOULD BE EXPECTED

yaboymiles: someone pls tell me what happened I can’t stay in my own lane

shearingiscearing: I’m?? so confused?? what happened??

likeabutterFLY: FINE I’LL EXPLAIN

likeabutterFLY: I HAVEN’T EVEN FINISHED MY COFFEE SO I’M NOT HAPPY ABT IT BUT I’LL DO IT

yaboymiles: ty

thefrenchiestfry: I’m Awake

chuck-boom: ^^^

chuck-boom: there’s so many people in this group chat wtf

day-vid: roll w it

likeabutterFLY: me, Philip and G are poly kinda

likeabutterFLY: and we stayed over with G last night

likeabutterFLY: we forgot that John, Laf and Hercules will also be living in this room

likeabutterFLY: so Philip, wearing a tank top and boxers, was kissing his partner like partners do

likeabutterFLY: anD THEN THESE MOFOS WALK IN

fillipe: and so I’m p chill but G is mortified

fillipe: and then Theo walks out and Theo is Not A Morning Person ™ 

fillipe: and loudly declares she wants coffee

likeabutterFLY: and then I had to tell Philip to pUT SOME GODDAMN PANTS ON

fillipe: so y’all just met mi segundo amor

lil-laf: I was not prepared to see people making out on the okay

lil-laf: as cute as it was

fillipe: we weren’t m a k i n g o u t

fillipe: we just kissed

likeabutterFLY: I would literally stab people that “made out” in front of me if G didn’t hold me back

itsgoingdown: G is 21 right?

fillipe: yes

likeabutterFLY: they are

fillipe: Theo just sighed v loud and v long

likeabutterFLY: G is 21, Phil and I are 17, yay, age differences, we don’t need people telling us it’s “””””” not healthy “””””” bc I am so Done with those people

vegalarevolution: I’m more confused about the “poly kinda” but tbh

vegalarevolution: I’m not sure anyone really cares about the age gap

likeabutterFLY: G and I are queerplatonic~ we’re dating and I love him a lot but we’re not romantically/sexually involved 

fillipe: it took Theo ten seconds to type out the word “sexually” it was p funny

likeabutterFLY: sue me for being sex repulsed, P h i l i p

fillipe: ily

likeabutterFLY: ily2

lil-laf: aw

thefrenchiestfry: that was a rollercoaster ride from beginning to end

shearingiscearing: that’s adorable!! how long have you all been together??

fillipe: Theo and I for almost a year and a half, G and I for nine months, Theo and G have been QP for seven and a bit months???

likeabutterFLY: something like that

chugged: while I’m sorry my message didn’t send I’m glad everyone is chill bc I would fight literally anybody

fillipe: no fighting necessary

chugged: I haven’t punched anyone in a week I’m itching

fillipe: c e a s e

thefrenchiestfry: @G which pronouns??

fillipe: “it’s too early in the morning for pronouns Ana” - G

thefrenchiestfry: fair enough

vegalarevolution: is G short for anything?

fillipe: their deadname

vegalarevolution: nevermind

fillipe: ty

likeabutterFLY: would you two fucking get out here I have not been kissed this morning

fillipe: coming~~~

 

_ New chat started with  _ vegalarevolution, stillwaitingforit

vegalarevolution: did you see that by any chance?

stillwaitingforit: large group chats give me anxiety so no

stillwaitingforit: and Dosia fell back asleep so no

vegalarevolution: long story short, my son is dating your daughter and they’re poly and have another partner that’s 21 years old

stillwaitingforit: okay

stillwaitingforit: is that all? can I go back to sleep now?

vegalarevolution: you’re okay with it?

stillwaitingforit: of course I am, why wouldn’t I be? she’s my little Theo but she’s not my daughter anymore, I don’t have any control over her

stillwaitingforit: and even if I did, I can’t control who she loves, I can only threaten them if they ever hurt her

vegalarevolution: so we agree on this

stillwaitingforit: it appears we do

vegalarevolution: okay, bien

vegalarevolution: that’s all I have to say so I’m going to support my son ciaooo

stillwaitingforit: wait, Alexander

vegalarevolution: ??

stillwaitingforit: we need to talk, as much as your fist did the talking yesterday

stillwaitingforit: which I wouldn’t ask you to apologise for even though I know you probably won’t

vegalarevolution: you’re right

stillwaitingforit: for what it’s worth over text I’m sorry

stillwaitingforit: for everything

stillwaitingforit: but we need to sort this out before we drag everyone else down with us

vegalarevolution: I still hate it when you’re right about logical things

stillwaitingforit: the least I can do is buy you a coffee and hope you won’t punch me again

vegalarevolution: look on the bright side, I didn’t punch the bursar this time

stillwaitingforit: don’t you dare

vegalarevolution: I punched the Burr, sir

stillwaitingforit: oh my god

vegalarevolution: ayeeee

stillwaitingforit: I regret my life choices

stillwaitingforit: both of them

vegalarevolution: don’t we all, Aaron

vegalarevolution: but I’m up for coffee

stillwaitingforit: okay

vegalarevolution: it’s a date

stillwaitingforit: no it isn’t

vegalarevolution: lmao I was kidding

vegalarevolution: I have my Betsey and John back

vegalarevolution: and you have Theodosia

vegalarevolution: second chances, right??

stillwaitingforit: maybe the universe doesn’t hate us too much

vegalarevolution: maybe not

 

You have entered the chat room Buncha Drongos

yaboymiles: everything is more lopsided than it was yesterday

yaboymiles: can I just

yaboymiles: not do anything today

chuck-boom: take it easy man

thefrenchiestfry: are you drunk

yaboymiles: there are two types of people

yaboymiles: fml I’m not sure how much sign I remember, I haven’t had to use it in ages

yaboymiles: but any noise hurts

chuck-boom: I’ll tell your parents if you like?

yaboymiles: pls

chuck-boom: on it

yaboymiles: ty

thefrenchiestfry: do I sense hot cocoa in your midst

yaboymiles: pleASE I WILL LITERALLY LOVE YOU FOREVER

thefrencheistfry: I’m your step sister now, you gotta anyway

yaboymiles: omfg you’re right

thefrenchiestfry: I know I am

thefrenchiestfry: one hot cocoa coming up

chuck-boom: this will never not sound weird but could you pass me my leg pls

thefrenchiestfry: I gotchu

chuck-boom: ty

yaboymiles: did you all put your phones on silent???

thefrenchiestfry: mine’s on vibrate

yaboymiles: I can’t hear it so that is A+++

thefrenchiestfry: sweet

fillipe: omg Will are you okay?????

yaboymiles: not??? really???

likeabutterFLY: take migraine meds just in case

yaboymiles: that

yaboymiles: is an idea

yaboymiles: hey Aannnaaaaaaa

thefrenchiestfry: I got it~

yaboymiles: thankkk youuuuuuuuuuuuu

yaboymiles: no offense Charles but watching you put that on will never not be weird

chuck-boom: lmao “put that on”

chuck-boom: what a weird way to say it

yaboymiles: am I wrong tho

chuck-boom: well, no

chuck-boom: but still

yaboymiles: eh

yaboymiles: oh my g o d

yaboymiles: fuck this shit I’m going back to sleep

chuck-boom: where is my dog

thefrenchiestfry: she’s with me!

chuck-boom: thank you

yaboymiles: yeah I think I have a Migrane ™ bc phone screens are starting to hurt

chugged: I shall Inform that you won’t be on today

chugged: go to sleep pls

yaboymiles: ye I’m going

yaboymiles: m’night everyone

fillipe: it is nine in the morning

yaboymiles: Oíche

yaboymiles: mhaith

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

vegalarevolution: NEVERMIND

vegalarevolution: THE UNIVERSE TRULY DOES HATE ME

itsgoingdown: ?????

vegalarevolution: I’M ROOMMATES WITH THOMAS FUCKING JEFFERSON

stillwaitingforit: wait what

actual-angel: wHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil translation  
> according to Google Translate "Oíche mhaith" means "good night" in Irish so yay! and I have no idea how to pronounce it!
> 
> reminder that my tumblr is tested-inanotherlife.tumblr.com and you can send asks to the characters!!! <3


	13. honestly I think they’re too tired to worry about that stuff (I… have no sense of direction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itsgoingdown: it might just be the “I am Here and I know what I’m doing and I will not hesitate to shoot you if you touch me” vibe
> 
> itsgoingdown: Mrs Washington had a similar vibe but a more sexist and 18th century version
> 
> lil-laf: tbh if women could join the army back then she would have made an awesome general
> 
> vegalarevolution: you don’t think??????
> 
> itsgoingdown: I mean, anything’s possible but you can’t just go up to some random lady and go “hi sorry to bother you but were you Martha Washington just asking”
> 
> soldieraye: John, that is literally what you did to me and Laf
> 
> itsgoingdown: shush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what up  
> I promise there will be plot... eventually... I just have to get this stuff out of the way first and I hope y'all love these characters as much as I do bc I l o v e them v a lot
> 
> username list once again in case anyone needs it!
> 
> Alexander la Vega (Alexander Hamilton): vegalarevolution  
> John Lambe (John Laurens): itsgoingdown  
> Eliza Shea (Eliza Schuyler): shearingiscearing  
> Maria Jones (Maria Lewis Reynolds): mariajonesy  
> Marie Yves Gilbert de Lafayette (Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette): lil-laf  
> Hercules McCrae (Hercules Mulligan): soldieraye  
> Aaron Boxer (Aaron Burr): stillwaitingforit  
> Theodosia Barclay (Theodosia Prevost Burr/Theodosia Burr I): sickandtired  
> Thomas Jefferson (Thomas Jenkins): jenjeffs  
> James Madison (Jamie Mason): jemmymace  
> Charlotte McKenzie (Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz): chaaarlie  
> Martha Winter (Martha Wayles): winteriscoming  
> Dorothea Perry (Dolley Payne Madison): dotdotperry  
> Angelina Shea (Angelica Schuyler): sheaisanangel  
> David Richardson (David Ramsay): day-vid  
> Martha Logan (Martha Laurens): weaponx  
> Margaret "Peggy" Shea (Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler): pegleg  
> Charles Lewers (Charles Lee): chuck-boom  
> Frances Acosta (Frances Laurens): chugged  
> Anastasia Leroy (Anastasie de Lafayette): thefrenchiestfry  
> Philip Acosta (Philip Hamilton): fillipe  
> Theodora Buchanan (Theodosia Burr II): likeabutterFLY  
> William Miles (William Mulligan): yaboymiles
> 
> G Evans: gee-evans  
> Marie Adrienne Nicolas: oneofyour  
> Marie Annette Juneau: frenchgirls  
> George Fry: quitekingly  
> Sam Sewell: sammyy  
> Jay Dawson: jay-jay
> 
> ???: theferniestfern  
> ???: fightme  
> ???: iamtheauthorities

_A bit earlier..._

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ 1(7)81

jay-jay: can someone pls explain who these people are I only got here today, there was a mini emergency yesterday

lil-laf: oh!! that’s some old friends of ours!!

lil-laf: the kids are Philip and Theo!

gee-evans: they’re my partners

jay-jay: ahhhh okay that’s chill

jay-jay: sorry if I came off as rude I was just not expecting this

itsgoingdown: you’re fine!! and this is Alex, my boyfriend

jay-jay: sweeeet can someone point me in the general direction of my room pls

soldieraye: down the hall to the left, next to John’s

jay-jay: thank youuuuu I’ll get out of your hair now

lil-laf: and I hope everything is okay!

jay-jay: thank you, it’s chill, my mom got an urgent call from work and she made me stay behind bc she wanted to help me move in is all

jay-jay: motherly sentiment?? I guess??????

lil-laf: d’accord!

jay-jay: she’ll be here in a few just btw

lil-laf: I shall Inform

jay-jay: cool thx I’m gonna go unpack

lil-laf: d’accord!

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation Is Fun

vegalarevolution: who was that

lil-laf: the fifth roommate, Jay Dawson

itsgoingdown: “non-binary bros”

lil-laf: oui, they use they/them pronouns like I do!

vegalarevolution: ahhhh okay that’s chill

itsgoingdown: they were surprisingly chill when G told them that they’re poly

itsgoingdown: like, not even an eye twitch

soldieraye: honestly I think they’re too tired to worry about that stuff

vegalarevolution: who is this woman that just walked in the door and why does she have a gun

lil-laf _added_ jay-jay _to the chat_

jay-jay: I am completely unaware as to what is going on in this chat but this is my mom, Detective Martha Dawson of the NYPD, she is here bc she’s my mom and she wants to be

jay-jay: I’m Jay btw and I use they/them pronouns and I will most likely not participate in any parties that happen in this dorm room

itsgoingdown: all g

jay-jay: k I’m gonna go unpack and get 39974739292 hours of sleep before term starts lmao

lil-laf: that’s fair

jay-jay _left the chat_

lil-laf: who does that lady remind me of

itsgoingdown: idk idk idk but I know what you’re talking about

lil-laf: uugghhhhhhhh

vegalarevolution: Martha Washington

lil-laf: thAT’S IT

shearingiscearing: WHAT WHEN WHERE WHO

lil-laf: MY ROOMMATE JAY’S MOM IS HERE AND SHE REMINDS ME OF MARTHA WASHINGTON

itsgoingdown: it might just be the “I am Here and I know what I’m doing and I will not hesitate to shoot you if you touch me” vibe

itsgoingdown: Mrs Washington had a similar vibe but a more sexist and 18th century version

lil-laf: tbh if women could join the army back then she would have made an awesome general

vegalarevolution: you don’t think??????

itsgoingdown: I mean, anything’s possible but you can’t just go up to some random lady and go “hi sorry to bother you but were you Martha Washington just asking”

soldieraye: John, that is literally what you did to me and Laf

itsgoingdown: shush

vegalarevolution: reALLY

itsgoingdown: SHUSH

chugged: 1) MARTHA WASHINGTON WHERE 2) Will has a massive migraine and will not be on today just informing

itsgoingdown: MARTHA WASHINGTON NOWHERE WE DON’T KNOW IT’S HER

shearingiscearing: ah okay

chugged: well in that case

chugged: @@@Phil meet me in the pit

fillipe: it’S TOO EARLY

chugged: IT’S NEVER TOO EARLY FOR ME TO GIVE YOU A LESSON IN ASS-KICKING, LITTLE BROTHER

fillipe: GHHGHRGHHGHGH

thefrenchiestfry: @@@Fran you need to chill

chugged: says the one who literally climbed through my bedroom window at 3am because she found a song she wanted Philip to dance to

thefrenchiestfry: I make no apologies

chugged: hypocrite

thefrenchiestfry: ya

lil-laf: wait seriously

thefrenchiestfry: shhhh I thought it was Philip’s window

chugged: I litERALLY PINNED YOU TO THE WALL

thefrenchiestfry: tbh it was hot

chugged: cease

thefrenchiestfry: hate the sin love the sinner

chugged: c e a s e

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Two Queer Immigrants

fillipe: what did I teLL YOU

thefrenchiestfry: I’m sorRY

thefrenchiestfry: I WANTED TO SCREAM RIGHT AFTER I SAID IT

fillipe: JUST FUCKING ASK HER OUT OR SOMETHING YOU’RE DRIVING ME CRAZY

thefrenchiestfry: WE ARE IN DIFFERENT PLACES

fillipe: SHHHSHHSHSHSHSHSHHS

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation is Fun

itsgoingdown: @chugged do you do martial arts or smth

chugged: ye

chugged: in six months I have a test for my black belt in taekwondo

lil-laf: !!! I have a black belt in judo and karate

chugged: ay dios mio

soldieraye: they can and have decked people in six inch heels

lil-laf: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

fillipe: @lil-laf you and Ana are basically the same person

thefrenchiestfry: aside from the fact that I’m paler than the fricking sUN

fillipe: no, that’s Will

thefrenchiestfry: true

fillipe: he’s literally an Irish immigrant, he is the whitest person in this group chat

shearingiscearing: I’d like to think I compete, for some reason my dad is v proud of our Dutch ancestry???

shearingiscearing: idk man

pegleg: and then there’s us, his adopted daughters

pegleg: Angel the African-American and me the Latin Child

shearingiscearing: shhhh he loves you

sheaisanangel: he literally cried over you when he adopted you Peggy

pegleg: aww

mariajonesey: literally same with my mom and Alex

vegalarevolution: silence, heathen

likeabutterFLY: I am now Caffienated

thefrenchiestfry: same

thefrenchiestfry: “same” - Charles

thefrenchiestfry: who then proceeded to get bowled over by Nila

vegalarevolution: I see the dog thing hasn’t changed

fillipe: not a damn bit

thefrenchiestfry: _[video attachment]_

likeabutterFLY: the purest doggo

likeabutterFLY: I love her

likeabutterFLY: the thing on the floor however, not so much

fillipe: my savage girlfriend ily

likeabutterFLY: ily2

fillipe: ily from G

likeabutterFLY: @G ily3

fillipe: he’s red aaaaaaa

fillipe: he’s so cute I love him

chugged: side note: I can literally lift Martha with one arm and move her to the side

fillipe: you can do the same thing to me?????

chugged: tru

chugged: we’re all gonna move our shit to our room and then I’ll come visit y’all

likeabutterFLY: what was that screech

lil-laf: PHI IL P JUS TDID THE S P L I T S WIHT NO WARNIGN

vegalarevolution: WE WERE NOT EXPECTING THAT

fillipe: I??? am literally a gymnast???????

fillipe: I’VE BEEN ABLE TO DO THE SPLITS SINCE I WAS NINE THIS IS NOT NEW

thefrenchiestfry: I can do that too

chuck-boom: Ana and Phil and Will are very bendy people

lil-laf: … Will???

chuck-boom: yep

chuck-boom: he can also do the splits

lil-laf: what the f u ck

vegalarevolution: @Frances and Theo can you two do it

chugged: I’m a power over flexibility kind of person

likeabutterFLY: heellll no, I’m not built for that shit

likeabutterFLY: I’ve been dancing for 11 years and I can b a r e l y touch my toes on a good day

likeabutterFLY: Phil and Ana have been doing gymnastics/acro/ballet since they were v little and I’ll let Will embarrass himself by telling you how he can do it

likeabutterFLY: Will is also a b-boy

soldieraye: he’s a what now?

thefrenchiestfry: he can break dance!

lil-laf: w o w

chugged: he’s honestly so good at it it’s so weird and so cool to watch

lil-laf: I mean

lil-laf: I can ballroom dance in six inch heels and that’s my claim to fame

soldieraye: you mean other than the fact that you’re incredibly beautiful and rich and you used to be a literal major-general in the American revolution?

lil-laf: well, yes

soldieraye: r i g h t

lil-laf: I heard you sigh from the other room

soldieraye: I love you but you exasperate me

lil-laf: good

lil-laf: I’m just keeping you on your toes, mon cher

soldieraye: r  i g h t

thefrenchiestfry: Chuck and I are outta here, leaving Will to his sorry self for the day

chuck-boom: “thanks, assholes” that about sums it up tbh

chuck-boom: do n o t steal my dog

thefrenchiestfry: … no promises

chuck-boom: nO

chuck-boom: GET BACK HERE YOU HEATHEN

thefrenchiestfry: AHAHHA

thefrenchiestfry: FUCK MY SHOES

chuck-boom: this is the price you pay for wearing heels literally every day

thefrenchiestfry: i h a t e y o u

fillipe: this is incredibly entertaining

day-vid: _[image attachment]_

day-vid: Martha just casually sittin on her niece’s shoulders like there’s nothing unusual about that at all

itsgoingdown: the height difference is incredible

chugged: I’m #blessed to be a woman of 5’9

thefrenchiestfry: and I am #cursed to be a lady of 5’3

fillipe: I’m 5’4 suck it

likeabutterFLY: 5’5

fillipe: s h u s h

likeabutterFLY: we have a partner that is 6’6 we have no room to talk here

fillipe: s  h u s h

 

 _New chat started with_ day-vid, weaponx

day-vid: you are so adorable

weaponx: I’m the fucking queen of the world up here

day-vid: this might??? be sudden???

day-vid: but can I buy you a coffee sometime

weaponx: … are you

weaponx: my husband

weaponx: asking me on a date

day-vid: …

day-vid: if I was would you say yes

weaponx: yes

day-vid: then yes

weaponx: y e s

day-vid: yES

weaponx: you’re so cute

day-vid: h u s h

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Room 178(1)

vegalarevolution: @jenjeffs sorry nobody was there last night lmao we met some old friends

jenjeffs: hah, all g

jenjeffs: I did too actually

vegalarevolution: David and I are coming now, Aaron might be a little while

jenjeffs: all g

day-vid: I… have no sense of direction

day-vid: are we going the right way???

vegalarevolution: yes

vegalarevolution: I accounted for getting lost in strange places

vegalarevolution: I have a map on my phone

day-vid: l i f e s a v e r

vegalarevolution: debatable but okay

vegalarevolution: found it, that’s us so it’s all g

jenjeffs: so it’s actually kind of sm

day-vid: you two look like you’ve seen a ghost

day-vid: w h a t is happening

day-vid: oh

day-vid: is this a reincarnate thing?

day-vid: it is

jenjeffs: Hamilton

vegalarevolution: no way

vegalarevolution: no fucking way

vegalarevolution: there is no way in the seven hells

jenjeffs: apparently there is

day-vid: … he just threw his hands up in the air and stormed tf out

day-vid: I have a hunch

jenjeffs: why the f u c k

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation is Fun

vegalarevolution: NEVERMIND

vegalarevolution: THE UNIVERSE TRULY DOES HATE ME

itsgoingdown: ?????

vegalarevolution: I’M ROOMMATES WITH THOMAS FUCKING JEFFERSON

stillwaitingforit: wait what

actual-angel: wHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is so fun but like  
> do I have to beg y'all for comments?  
> I will y'know  
> comments are my life force
> 
> also pls visit my tumblr @tested-inanotherlife I'm v lonely


	14. I HAD TO WALK OUT OR I WOULD HAVE PUNCHED HIM TOO (are you shitting us rn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theferniestfern: just come here and help an old lady out will ya
> 
> fightme: you’re 22 years old
> 
> theferniestfern: I feel about 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhnnngggggg I nearly cried while writing this lmao it was v emo but I love them so it had to happen

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

shearingiscearing: YOU WHAT

vegalarevolution: Y E A H

actual-angel: W H A T

day-vid: I can confirm

vegalarevolution: I HAD TO WALK OUT OR I WOULD HAVE PUNCHED HIM TOO

stillwaitingforit: I’m offended

vegalarevolution: OH SHUSH BURR

shearingiscearing: WAITWAITIWIAITNIT

shearingiscearing: FRANCES AND MARTHA AND I ARE ROOMMATES WITH MARTHA JEFFERSON AND DOLLEY MADISON

vegalarevolution: W H A T

actual-angel: S C R E E C H

chugged: WAJHKJSRGKJSDWE HAVE TO TELL THEM RIGHT???

chugged: CAUSE LIKE MARTHA JEFFS AND DOLLEY MADS

chugged: THEY’RE GONNA BE SO HAPPY RIGHT????? ? ? ?? ? ?? ??

shearingiscearing: Y E S

day-vid: I gotchu

 

_ New chat started with  _ day-vid, jenjeffs, shearingiscearing,vegalarevolution

day-vid: bear with us here

shearingiscearing: @JENJEFFS YOU’RE THOMAS JEFFERSON

jenjeffs: I was

jenjeffs: Thomas Jenkins now

vegalarevolution: the universe got its karma on him lmao

shearingiscearing: wait ???

vegalarevolution: he’s African-American

shearingiscearing: …

shearingiscearing: I’m legit trying not to laugh 

shearingiscearing: is that bad???

vegalarevolution: no

jenjeffs: no

day-vid: no

shearingiscearing: buT ANYWAY

shearingiscearing  _ added _ winteriscoming, dotdotperry  _ to the chat _

winteriscoming: waaaiiiit what is thissss Eliza

dotdotperry: new chat, I’m dizzy

shearingiscearing: Martha and Dot, meet Thomas Jefferson

jenjeffs: I???

winteriscoming: wha

winteriscoming: oh my god

dotdotperry: are you shitting us rn

shearingiscearing: I am not

jenjeffs: ????

shearingiscearing: may I?

dotdotperry: p l e a s e

shearingiscearing: Thomas, my name is Eliza Hamilton, and this is Martha Wayles and Dolley Payne

jenjeffs: Martha?

winteriscoming: Thomas??

dotdotperry: (and Dolley)

jenjeffs: oh my god Martha

jenjeffs: Dolley???

dotdotperry: Dot Perry at your service, she/her

dotdotperry: Martha Winter, ze/zem/zir

jenjeffs: oh my fucking god

jenjeffs: wait

jenjeffs  _ added _ jemmymace  _ to the chat _

dotdotperry: wait

jemmymace: what in the seven hells have you dragged me into this time, Thomas

vegalarevolution: I recognise that tone

day-vid: this is a text conversation

vegalarevolution: correct

vegalarevolution: some tones of speech carry over into multiple lifetimes, Mr Ramsay

jenjeffs: for once in your lives could you shut up, Hamilton

jemmymace: Hamilton?

vegalarevolution: hola, Jefferson and Madison

jemmymace: Alexander Hamilton has been reincarnated

shearingiscearing: as has his wife (hi) and his boyfriend and his son, yes

jemmymace: god save us all

dotdotperry: James???

jemmymace: ???

winteriscoming: J A M E S

dotdotperry: J A M E S

jemmymace: whaat is happening

shearingiscearing: I’m gonna leave you four alone for a bit

shearingiscearing: have fun kiddos

shearingiscearing  _ has left the chat _

day-vid  _ has left the chat _

vegalarevolution: try not to bring death wishes upon us all if you will

vegalarevolution  _ has left the chat _

jemmymace: what is happening

jemmymace: why is Thomas crying

jenjeffs: my wife

jemmymace: wait what

dotdotperry: and yours, thank you very much

jemmymace: Dolley???

dotdotperry: yo

jemmymace: DOLLEY 

jemmymace: AUAI LE ATUA E

winteriscoming: sup James

dotdotperry: ARE WE ALL COLLECTIVELY CRYING

winteriscoming: y u p

jenjeffs: yep

jemmymace: yes

dotdotperry: OKAY GOOD NOW I FEEL LESS AWKWARD

dotdotperry: also @@@Jem what language was that???

jemmymace: Samoan

dotdotperry: are you Samoan

jemmymace: yes

dotdotperry: thaT’S SO COOL

jemmymace: faafetai

dotdotperry: I feel like I’m the most composed so can we do proper introductions??

jemmymace: yeah!!

winteriscoming: ooo yes

winteriscoming: can we do our ethnicities as well bc I’m curious

jenjeffs: hehehahhahahahaha

winteriscoming: ????

jemmymace: he just went from crying to laughing

jemmymace: I’m concerned

dotdotperry: let’S JUST DO IT OKAY SO I’M DOROTHEA PERRY, I PREFER DOT, I USE SHE/HER PRONOUNS AND I’M JAPANESE-AMERICAN

jemmymace: Jamie Mason, he/him, immigrant from Samoa

jenjeffs: Thomas Jenkins, he/him, African-American

dotdotperry: thAT’S WHY YOU WERE LAUGHING

winteriscoming: same tho

jenjeffs: really??

winteriscoming: Martha Winter, ze/zem/zir, biracial (white dad, African-American mum)

jenjeffs: I’m scared @ the universe

jenjeffs: what is happening

dotdotperry: you wanna meet our roomies

dotdotperry: us two, Eliza Hamilton, Martha Laurens, Frances Laurens, Queen Fricking Charlotte the wife of King George III

jenjeffs: w o w

jenjeffs: I’m roommates with Alexander fucking Hamilton

dotdotperry: wow

jemmymace: I’m so sorry

jenjeffs: hhhhhh Ikr

dotdotperry: so just bc I’ve had a vodka and orange and I’m ever so slightly tipsy

winteriscoming: oh dear god Dot

dotdotperry: is anyone gonna ask their former spouses on a date bc like

dotdotperry: I’m surprised it hasn’t happened already

jenjeffs: I???

winteriscoming: wouldn’t work I’m afraid

winteriscoming: I don’t swing that way these days

dotdotperry: omg you’re gay???

winteriscoming: as gay as one can be when they are non-binary, yes

dotdotperry: sAME

winteriscoming: ayyyeee

dotdotperry: ayyeee

jenjeffs: well in that case

jenjeffs: same

winteriscoming: thOMAS

jenjeffs: what can ya do lmao

jemmymace: I’m pan

jenjeffs: nicee

dotdotperry: okay but can we like meet up in a cafe somewhere bc I need to hug y’all

winteriscoming: same

jenjeffs: there’s this nice little cafe just off campus, I’ll send you the location

jemmymace: see you there!

dotdotperry: wOO

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Youths

theferniestfern: that guy was nice

fightme: mama

fightme: stop

theferniestfern: well excuse me for wanting to find my son a boyfriend

fightme: 1) I’d also be totally fine with a girlfriend or partner of any other description

fightme: 2) Everyone is immediately turned off by my hair and the accent so there is rlly no point

theferniestfern: hush

fightme: mama

fightme: I’m S c o t t i s h

fightme: If I were, say, Irish

fightme: that would be a totally different story

theferniestfern: James

fightme: Mama

theferniestfern: hush

theferniestfern: I’m going to find you a boyfriend, girlfriend or datemate

theferniestfern: let me be an embarrassing mother

fightme: we are the same age, you do not look like my mother

theferniestfern: nor do I sound like one

fightme: you are deaf

theferniestfern: I am aware

theferniestfern: this person does not understand sign language hghghhghghgh I’ll have to write this down

fightme: need me to rescue you

theferniestfern: p l e a s e

fightme: give me a lil bit to get through the hoard of Youths

fightme: as is the name of the chat

theferniestfern: James Hunter

fightme: Mama Fern

theferniestfern: just come here and help an old lady out will ya

fightme: you’re 22 years old

theferniestfern: I feel about 40

theferniestfern: h e l p

fightme: cominnnnn

theferniestfern: ty

fightme: I’VE BEEN CORNERED BY A SALESPERSON

theferniestfern: @UNIVERSE W H Y

fightme: I HAVE ESCAPED

fightme: I’M COMING

theferniestfern: THANK YOU JAMES AND GRACIAS A DIOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the return of the mysterious characters! :D


	15. my name is poet (I mean I don’t blame you for not remembering it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mariajonesey: don’t even get me started on the shit you did, Alexander
> 
> vegalarevolution: nONONONO DO NOT
> 
> shearingiscearing: @@@Maria you gotta tell me
> 
> itsgoingdown: ^^^
> 
> vegalarevolution: n o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I didn't write for so long other than the fact that I'm Depressed and can someone @@@ my brain and tell it to step up its game ty v much
> 
> aaaaaaaaanywayssssss here's this lil mess! thanks a lot for reading!!!
> 
> ((pls visit me and send asks @tested-inanotherlife on tumblr pls I beg))

_ You have entered the chat room _ Buncha Drongos

chugged: sooooo

fillipe: ???

chugged: Thomas Jefferson and James Madison aye

fillipe: mierda, really?

chugged: si

likeabutterFLY: no way

chugged: yes way

gee-evans: wow

chugged: yep

chugged: this week just keeps getting weirder and weirder

gee-evans: brb dying

chugged: wwhhhyyyyyyy

likeabutterFLY: srgkshbKJSHGKJGSHKJH

likeabutterFLY: FUCKIN MOOD

fillipe: h u s h

chugged: fine I’ll ask someone else

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

chugged: @lil-laf @soldieraye @itsgoingdown why are G and Theo dying rn

lil-laf: it might be because Philip just walked out in a sweater that I assume is G’s because it’s 4568313 sizes too big on him

chugged: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that makes sense

shearingiscearing: n’awww

chugged: my lil bro is really little

fillipe: akjgks yOU’RE JUST REALLY FUCKING TALL FOR A FEMALE

chugged: not my fault

chugged: also I’m comin to save them so I’ll be there in a few

soldieraye: I??? what????

chugged: what

likeabutterFLY: brb dying again bc Philip literally just climbed up G and kissed them on the cheek

fillipe: he/him pronouns for G today he’s decided just btw

likeabutterFLY: oh sweet thanks

chugged: signal boost

fillipe: he’s so red I love him

fillipe: @shearingiscearing and the rest come meet my boyfriend he’s adorable

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ The OT3ish

gee-evans: aaare you sure that’s a good idea

fillipe: you just met my father and nothing went wrong

fillipe: you don’t have to say who you were until you think you can, it’s okay babe

likeabutterFLY: I agree

gee-evans: okay

gee-evans: I trust you

fillipe: love you!!

likeabutterFLY: love you!!

gee-evans: I love you both

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Reincarnation is Fun

chuck-boom: mornin y’all

chuck-boom: @fillipe @likeabutterFLY when do you want me to pick you guys up??

fillipe: idk???

likeabutterFLY: idk man idk when my parents want me back seeing as I’m already missing a family thing today that I didn’t want to go to anyway

fillipe: ooo what family thing

likeabutterFLY: teaching my aunt, uncle and cousins from the Land Down Under how tf America works even though I don’t really know yet and I’ve been living here for four years

chugged: rt and I’ve been here since I was like two months old

chugged: I can’t even vOTE bc I wasn’t born on the mainland

vegalarevolution: whaaaaat

chugged: ye I was born on PR just before our parental units moved over here to be with my abuela so I’m not allowed to vote for the president of the country I live in

fillipe: I can bc I was born here

fillipe: and I’m surprised that our parents haven’t moved back to PR yet seeing as they have no children anymore and they’ve cut off our abuela

likeabutterFLY: I still want to fight them

chugged: so do I, hermanita, so do I

lil-laf: am I missing something?

fillipe: our parents disowned us after we both came out

chugged: long and unhappy story

lil-laf: ehAT

lil-laf: QUELLE

lil-laf: JE VAIS LES COMBATTRE

thefrenchiestfry: they don’t speak French but same

vegalarevolution: Betsey and I have already adopted them

fillipe: after that we told our abuela what happened and she offered to take us in and so we moved in with her, thus leading our parental units to cut her off as well as us so now my lovely old Abuela Nathalia is my legal guardian

fillipe: Fran is 18 now so she has no legal guardian anymore

chugged: Abuela is a godsend

lil-laf: she was so nice!!!

chugged: si!!!

thefrenchiestfry: she is though???

thefrenchiestfry: remember that one party

fillipe: nO ANA

thefrenchiestfry: I mean I don’t blame you for not remembering it

chugged: you mean

chuck-boom: oh dear god

thefrenchiestfry: yep

fillipe: N O

likeabutterFLY: it was just after Philip had come out and changed his name and pronouns and moved in with Abuela right

fillipe: SILENCE

chugged: goddamn who’s birthday was it

chuck-boom: *whose

chugged: I will end you

chuck-boom: you ask for my help and I will provide it

chugged: there’s a reason I’m doing speech pathology and not linguistics, Lewers

thefrenchiestfry: I think it Damo’s eighteenth??

likeabutterFLY: ye that was it

vegalarevolution: this suddenly got a lot more interesting

likeabutterFLY: ye everyone was drunk and we got invited bc Damo was this really cool guy in the grade above us that was friends with everyone even though he was, y’know, a bit of a dick

likeabutterFLY: as most teenage boys are

chugged: truth

likeabutterFLY: and for some godforsaken reason Philip and Will decided it would be a good idea to have a freestyle rap battle but Philip was so pissed he got his words muddled up

fillipe: i hate you all

chugged: my name is poet

chugged: and I’m a philip

fillipe: shUSH

chugged: I’m your sister, it’s my job to embarrass you

fillipe: SILENCIO

chugged: tbh tho that was the first time most of us actually talked to Will

fillipe: truth and now he’s one of my best friends

fillipe: the things that happen while drunk

soldieraye: my son’s getting up in the world lmao

fillipe: lmao ikr

thefrenchiestfry: we all crashed at Abuela’s that night, even Will, bc she’s a godsend and knows how to take care of drunk people

vegalarevolution: that’s amazing

mariajonesey: don’t even get me started on the shit you did, Alexander

vegalarevolution: nONONONO DO NOT

shearingiscearing: @@@Maria you gotta tell me

itsgoingdown: ^^^

vegalarevolution: n o

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ vegalarevolution, shearingiscearing, itsgoingdown

shearingiscearing  _ added  _ mariajonesey _ to the chat _

shearingiscearing: now

shearingiscearing: Maria

vegalarevolution: noooooooooooo

mariajonesey: hoo boi do I have some things to tell you

vegalarevolution: nOOOO

shearingiscearing: guuuuurl if you’ve got shit on my husband I wanna know

itsgoingdown: ^^^

vegalarevolution: DO I REALLY DESERVE THIS MARIA

mariajonesey: don’t you?

vegalarevolution: I??????

vegalarevolution: I????????????

vegalarevolution: qué hice para merecer esto

itsgoingdown: Tengo algunas cosas para ponerme al día, amor

vegalarevolution: ...cierto

shearingiscearing: I’ve had to speed-google translate whatever you’re saying 

vegalarevolution: lo siento!!!

shearingiscearing: ha HA languages, I know that one

vegalarevolution: sorry, whenever I switch languages it can take my brain a while to switch back

mariajonesey: no kidding, he once answered an exam all in Spanish (the questions were in English) and didn’t realise and he had to resit the exam

vegalarevolution: I still don’t know why that happened

itsgoingdown: ¡De ninguna manera!

shearingiscearing: really

vegalarevolution: si

shearingiscearing: omg that’s amazing

vegalarevolution: hush

vegalarevolution: @Maria compromise: I get to hang shit on you if you’re gonna hang shit on me

mariajonesey: within reason, deal

vegalarevolution: done

vegalarevolution: leT’S GO

mariajonesey: buckle up kiddos it’s about to get wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil philip in huge fuckin sweaters is my aesthetic


	16. we were strange children (this is the man I’ve chosen to dedicate my life to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vegalarevolution: I’m 90% certain my mamá predicted In The Heights
> 
> itsgoingdown: I love that musical!!
> 
> shearingiscearing: same!!
> 
> shearingiscearing: honestly tho Vanessa owns my ass
> 
> vegalarevolution: same
> 
> mariajonesey: s a m e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not deaaaaaddddddd somehow don't ask me how
> 
> this chapter was half an excuse to much around with Alexander and Maria, and half to explore and talk more about Theo's culture! in this story Theo is Wiradjuri and I did my research on some Wiradjuri websites but if anything needs correcting just let me know!!  
> Sites used:  
> http://wiradjuri.dalang.com.au/plugin_wiki/wordlist  
> https://aiatsis.gov.au/explore/articles/aiatsis-map-indigenous-australia  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiradjuri  
> once again, if anything is wrong just let me know and I'll correct it asap :) I don't want to accidentally do, use or say the wrong thing at all! representation! :D  
> (I'd like to reiterate the fact that I'm the Whitest of the White Australians and I'm tryin my best here, ty and ily all)  
> (also G is also white af and they're doin their best :) )
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

_ You have entered the chat room _ vegalarevolution, shearingiscearing, itsgoingdown, mariajonesey

shearingiscearing: I’m wheezing sm send help

itsgoingdown: I’m crying holy f u c k

vegalarevolution: we were strange children

mariajonesey: my father is stranger

vegalarevolution: he has such a White name too

mariajonesey: “Andrew Jones” ikr

mariajonesey: who gives their child such a boring name

vegalarevolution: I’m 90% certain my mamá predicted In The Heights

itsgoingdown: I love that musical!!

shearingiscearing: same!!

shearingiscearing: honestly tho Vanessa owns my ass

vegalarevolution: same

mariajonesey: s a m e

mariajonesey: but also Portia does as well

shearingiscearing: whhoooooo

mariajonesey: from a game dw

shearingiscearing: ah okay

mariajonesey: ooooo I have one more

vegalarevolution: oh god

mariajonesey  _ added _ andrewjonesey _ to the chat _

mariajonesey: hola dad

andrewjonesey: hola daughter

shearingiscearing: omg your names match that’s so cute

mariajonesey: gracias

andrewjonesey: gracias!

mariajonesey: Alex and I are exchanging embarrassing/stupid stories about each other to a couple peeps

andrewjonesey: and which peeps are these?

mariajonesey: you’re not cool dad

vegalarevolution: sup Drew

vegalarevolution: y’all know how I’m a reincarnate and all

andrewjonesey: yeah?

vegalarevolution: well the other two people in this chat, Eliza and John

vegalarevolution: juuuuuust so happen to be my wife and my boyfriend from my last life

andrewjonesey: ahh

mariajonesey: and I’m the awkward one

shearingiscearing: no you’re not shush

itsgoingdown: no you’re not Maria

mariajonesey: holy shit okay

shearingiscearing: aaaanyways hi!! I’m Eliza Shea, I was Elizabeth Schuyler!

itsgoingdown: John Lambe, I was John Laurens

itsgoingdown: turns out we’re all going to the same uni

andrewjonesey: that’s amazing

vegalarevolution: ikr

andrewjonesey: it’s nice to meet you all!

andrewjonesey: good luck with looking after Alexander, he’s a handful

shearingiscearing: believe me sir, I know

mariajonesey: aaaaanywayssssss you remember when Alex made a bet with Sarah from the younger years and what mamá had to do

andrewjonesey: oh dear god

vegalarevolution: THAT WAS THE WORST

itsgoingdown: now you have to tell us

mariajonesey: weeelllll this was before he transitioned (and before the revelation) right so he had reeeally long hair

vegalarevolution: having long hair was bad

vegelarevolution: god it was a pain in the ass

andrewjonesey: these days I can’t imagine you with hair that long anymore

vegalarevolution: good

vegalarevolution: now if only I could afford T

mariajonesey: so Alex made a bet with this chick that we were friends with at one point

vegalarevolution: I don’t even remember what I bet her anymore

mariajonesey: me neither

andrewjonesey: “beats me” - Carmen

mariajonesey: and whoever lost had to cut their hair

shearingiscearing: oh my g o d

itsgoingdown: dios mio

mariajonesey: guess who lost

vegalarevolution: IT WAS THE ACTUAL WORST I HAD BASICALLY N O HAIR FOR MONTHS

vegalarevolution: MANY TIMES I WANTED TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF

mariajonesey: there are no cliffs in new york

vegalarevolution: I WOULD HAVE FOUND ONE

itsgoingdown: I love you Alexander but you worry me

andrewjonesey: welcome to my world kiddo

vegalarevolution: YOU’VE ONLY KNOWN ME FOR FOUR YEARS

andrewjonesey: that’s long enough

vegalarevolution: g r o s e r o

andrewjonesey: I had to sit through Carmen cutting his hair while Maria held his hand.

vegalarevolution: I WANTED TO DIE

andrewjonesey: to be fair though short hair doesn’t look bad on you

vegalarevolution: THANK YOU BUT IT DOESN’T HELP MY CASE AT ALL

mariajonesey: Sarah felt so bad in the end that she cut her hair a bit as well

mariajonesey: not really short

mariajonesey: but like, bob cut

mariajonesey: she looked v nice, I think she kept it

vegalarevolution: I’M GLAD MY PAIN HELPED HER FIND A DECENT HAIRSTYLE

shearingiscearing: is this really what happens at public schools

mariajonesey: yes

vegalarevolution: yes

itsgoingdown: yes

shearingiscearing: private school girl, wouldn’t know

vegalarevolution: rich people

itsgoingdown: ya

vegalarevolution: yOU WERE LITERALLY THE SON OF A SOUTHERN SENATOR JOHN, YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK

itsgoingdown: got me there

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Buncha Drongos

likeabutterFLY: how’s Will doing??

chuck-boom: I’m trying to convince him to eat some crackers but it’s not working so good

fillipe: awww does the poor bby need me to play piano for him

thefrenchiestfry: awwww

chugged: awwww

chuck-boom: awwww

likeabutterFLY: pfft

gee-evans: this is the man I’ve chosen to dedicate my life to

fillipe: awwww G ily

gee-evans: ily2

likeabutterFLY: how dare you be this cute in front of my very eyes

chugged: disgusting

fillipe: fuck off Franny

chugged: I will deCAPITATE YOU COME HERE

fillipe: AKJSE HELLP

chuck-boom: dear god

gee-evans: this is the man I’ve chosen to dedicate my life to

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ Reincarnation Is Fun

vegalarevolution: … why did Philip just take off

thefrenchiestfry: do you want the short answer or the long answer

chuck-boom: because Philip is an ass and Frances is scary

vegalarevolution: that makes sense somehow

 

_ New chat room started with _ fillipe, likeabutterFLY, gee-evans, vegalarevolution, shearingiscearing, stillwaitingforit, sickandtired

fillipe  _ changed the chat name to  _ The Extended Hamilfam

fillipe: I just feel like this should be a chat room that exists

fillipe: just in case

gee-evans: just in case of what though

fillipe: yes

gee-evans: my god

fillipe: :)

sickandtired: fair enough

likeabutterFLY: yea fair enough

likeabutterFLY: hnnggggg my ngamur is trying to text me and she’s not doing very well

stillwaitingforit: your who sorry?

fillipe: her aunt

fillipe: it’s a word from her people’s language

sickandtired: ooo, which people?

fillipe: Iiiiiii can’t spell it for the life of me

gee-evans: she’s Wiradjuri, from the largest group of Aboriginal Australians in New South Wales

gee-evans: “ngamur” is a specific word for her mother’s sister I'm pretty sure

fillipe: damn

fillipe: look at you, knowing stuff

fillipe: I just couldn’t spell it (I suck at spelling)

likeabutterFLY: look at my qpp paying attention to my heritage I love them

gee-evans: I love you too Theo

shearingiscearing: qpp?

likeabutterFLY: queerplatonic partner

shearingiscearing: ahhh right right I follow

likeabutterFLY: coming from a person who has learned the Wiradjuri language after English, the words are somewhat confusing

likeabutterFLY: a bit like Irish Gaelic, even though Will makes that sound easy

likeabutterFLY: for example, mother is “bagirngun”, and father is “babiin”

likeabutterFLY: and what’s even more confusing is that each Aboriginal tribe has their own language and way of living

likeabutterFLY: even though we’re all one people, we’re all different as well

likeabutterFLY: ya dig me?

vegalarevolution: that’s so cool holy shit

likeabutterFLY: thank you!!

gee-evans: on the subject, hey Theo

likeabutterFLY: ya

gee-evans: ever heard of A.B.Original?

likeabutterFLY: nooooo?

gee-evans: thought you might like them, they’re an Aboriginal hip hop duo

likeabutterFLY: oh my god why was I not aware of this

gee-evans: their album is called “Reclaim Australia”

likeabutterFLY: I gotta Zayn I gotta listen to this

gee-evans: one of their songs has King T in it

fillipe: ohhhh King T was in that one clipping song

fillipe: which one was it

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Los Hermanos™ 

fillipe: hey Frances which clipping song was King T in

chugged: Summertime

fillipe: grACIAS

chugged: anytime for clipping hermanito

 

_You have entered the chat room_ The Extended Hamilfam

fillipe: Summertime

fillipe: that one

gee-evans: you had to ask Frances didn’t you

fillipe: h us h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messing with Alex is fun
> 
> also Frances is a die-hard clipping fan  
> I relate honestly
> 
> also A.B.Original is awesome and I highly recommend a listen #changethedate
> 
> I was a little scared about posting this chapter because I'm scared I got something wrong about Theo's heritage but like I said, pls politely correct me if anything's wrong! I was researching for an untimed While before writing it
> 
> Little background on Theo that I hope to talk about eventually, just for context: Theo and her brother (5/6 years older) grew up with her Aboriginal mother and white Australian father in Bathurst NSW (where the Bathurts 1000 is held), and they moved over to America when she was 13 to follow her father's job (he's a computer tech guy with some massive company). She learned English in Australia but only knows the basics of the Wiradjuri language because (according to Wikipedia) it's "effectively extinct". Theo's mother is an automotive engineer. Theo has lived in America since she was 13 and still doesn't understand the good ol US of A.
> 
> I hope all of this is chill!
> 
> comments fuel me, let me know what you think :D


	17. never did I think i’d see the day that Charles Lee would offer to defend my son (calm the fuck down dude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaboymiles: no s h i t sherlock
> 
> thefrenchiestfry: ...french sherlock
> 
> thefrencheistfry: I am so down
> 
> thefrenchiestfry: can Frances be my Watson
> 
> chugged: I’m in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing  
> send help
> 
> also shit's gonna be going down soon and we're gonna meet some new people! should be fun!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

_You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation is Fun

fillipe: I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING

fillipe: WRONG CHAT BUT ANYWAYS

chuck-boom: ya

chugged: wassup

vegalarevolution: ??

fillipe: TOMORROW NIGHT IS THE FIRST DANCE CLASS OF THE YEAR AND WE HAVE A NEW TEACHER

thefrenchiestfry: oH YEAH I FORGOT

fillipe: I’M SO NERVOUS

fillipe: I WORKED FOR THE LAST TEACHER FOR TWO YEARS WHAT IF THE NEW ONE DECIDES THEY DON’T LIKE ME

fillipe: I WILL HAVE NO JOB

fillipe: AND “I GOT FIRED FROM MY VOLUNTEER JOB BC THE TEACHER DIDN’T LIKE ME” WON’T LOOK VERY GOOD ON MY RESUME

chugged: Philip

fillipe: YES

chugged: calm the fuck down dude

chugged: you need to take a chill pill

chugged: you have literally been the best dta that hall has ever seen

chugged: and the little kids love you

thefrenchiestfry: Frances is right ya know!!!

thefrenchiestfry: they’d all riot against the teacher if they didn’t hire you again honestly

thefrenchiestfry: even though it was a voluntary job but anyways

fillipe: akjsdkhgsk i’m fucking terrified

chuck-boom: cease being terrified

chuck-boom: you’ll be fine

chuck-boom: I’ll fight them

vegalarevolution: dear god

fillipe: ????

vegalarevolution: never did I think i’d see the day that Charles Lee would offer to defend my son

chuck-boom: …

chuck-boom: i know right

thefrenchiestfry: whooooop Will is awake now taKE THE DAMN PILLS

fillipe: lmao glad I’m not the only one who’s dying

thefrenchiestfry: oh shush you

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Buncha Drongos

yaboymiles: hello

yaboymiles: I live

yaboymiles: why do my migranes come and go at the flick of a switch

thefrenchiestfry: who knows man

fillipe: d y i n g

yaboymiles: don’t talk to me about dying rn you little shit

yaboymiles: I’ll fight you

chugged: I can read your exhaustion

yaboymiles: basically

yaboymiles: f u c k  m e I just tried to look for my hearing aid again

likeabutterFLY: lmao sucker

gee-evans: Theo

likeabutterFLY: ya

yaboymiles: nah I agree it’s all goods

yaboymiles: all good

yaboymiles: whatever honestly I’m just brain dead

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation is Fun

yaboymiles: I’m alive btw

soldieraye: hey kiddo

yaboymiles: sup dudes and dudettes and gender non-conforming deartháireacha

lil-laf: bless you???

yaboymiles: it means “siblings”

lil-laf: okay??????

lil-laf: never did I think I’d be intimidated by a language

vegalarevolution: Laf

vegalarevolution: “siblings” in French is three separate words

lil-laf: omg you still speak French??

vegalarevolution: mehhhh I know the basics, I’m not fluent anymore

lil-laf: I wILL TEACH YOU

vegalarevolution: ¿¿¿bueno???

soldieraye: I’m sure they have stars in their eyes rn

soldieraye: even though they have stars in their eyes all the time

lil-laf: i love you so much

soldieraye: :)

vegalarevolution: awwwww

lil-laf: ooH HANG ON

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ ¾ Rev Set

lil-laf _added_ vegalarevolution _to the chat_

lil-laf _changed the chat name to_ The Rev Set

lil-laf: it is complete

soldieraye: niceeee

itsgoingdown: dulce

vegalarevolution: omg

vegalarevolution: it’s a thing

lil-laf: of course, mon amie

soldieraye: okay but no joke Alex

soldieraye: after I had my revelation Laf and I re-bonded over being first-hand witnesses to your ridiculous shenanigans

vegalarevolution: q u e  m i e r d a

lil-laf: but I also had the added responsibility of John’s shenanigans

itsgoingdown: disculpe

lil-laf: and Washington’s

itsgoingdown: and Lee’s

vegalarevolution: oh god

soldieraye: hoo boy

lil-laf: omg do you think Washington has been reincarnated???

vegalarevolution: I hope so???

vegalarevolution: I mean me and Jefferson are roommates now, someone has to mediate that isn’t Madison

vegalarevolution: wait a sec

vegalarevolution: why did I just realise that Laf looks like Jefferson now

lil-laf: I do?

soldieraye: they do?

lil-laf: I mean

lil-laf: sure, why not

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ 171 Roomies!

oneofyour: turns out we’re leaving earlier than expected!!

frenchgirls: ya we’ll be there tomorrow or the next day!

sheaisanangel: awesome!

mariajonesey: :D

frenchgirls: also @Angel and Maria did you two sort out whatever happened earlier

sheaisanangel: oH yeah we did! it’s all good now, there were just a couple things we had to clear up

mariajonesey: turns out we actually kinda knew each other!

frenchgirls: awesome!

oneofyour: !! :)

frenchgirls: aMERICA HERE I FUCKIN COME

frenchgirls: IT SHALL BE BLESSED WITH THE BEST ARO FRENCH GIRL

mariajonesey: n i c e

mariajonesey: I mean it’s already got a pretty cool pan Mexican girl so

frengirls: n i c e

oneofyour: !! best pan trans French girl !!

mariajonesey: aaaa nice!!!

mariajonesey: @@Angel

sheaisanangel: best African-American Lesbian gal

mariajonesey: n i c e

 

 _You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation is Fun

thefrenchiestfry: wILLIAM MILES MULLIGAN YOU HAD A MIGRANE TWO HOURS AGO WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT

yaboymiles: L I S T E N

yaboymiles: I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING

yaboymiles: YOU COULD COME JOIN ME

fillipe: you two realise that sounds really bad right

thefrenchiestfry: p h i l i p

yaboymiles: why am I friends with you

fillipe: because my abuela took care of us both when we were drunk off our asses

yaboymiles: … tru

pegleg: what is happening

thefrenchiestfry: Will is crazy

chuck-boom: _[image attachment]_

lil-laf: whatkhakt the fuck

soldieraye: ^^ what laf said

thefrenchiestfry: THIS MUSIC IS SO LOUD

yaboymiles: I’MF UCKING DEAF WHADDYA WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT

thefrenchiestfry: TURN THE MUSIC DOWN

fillipe: … what is he playing

thefrenchiestfry: SOMETHING ABOUT SINGING IRISH SONGS

yaboymiles: IT’S DANIEL O’DONNELL CURSE YOU

chugged: oh god

soldieraye: 1. I approve 2. I didn’t know you were deaf?

yaboymiles: ya my hearing aid broke so I wasn’t wearing it yesterday

yaboymiles: might have been what caused the migraine actually

yaboymiles: anausiywanywasss aANASTASIA

yaboymiles: IC AN’T HEAR IT

thefrenchiestfry: your typing is whacked

yaboymiles: no s h i t sherlock

thefrenchiestfry: ...french sherlock

thefrencheistfry: I am so down

thefrenchiestfry: can Frances be my Watson

chugged: I’m in

chugged: why me tho

thefrenchiestfry: bc you’re a badass

chugged: I’ll take it

yaboymiles: excuse me, what about me

yaboymiles: I don’t see any of yOU breakdancing for fun

lil-laf: our kids are crazy, mon amour

soldieraye: you’re telling me

chugged: hoo boi you have no idea

chugged: _[video attachment]_

lil-laf: tHE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (look up "Sing Me An Old Irish Song" by Daniel O'Donnell. he's got a great voice. just in case you were curious.)
> 
> come visit us on tested-inanotherlife.tumblr.com! :)


	18. we’re awesome fuck you (fuck my tyipnh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chuck-boom: GET IN LOSERS, WE’RE GOING HOME
> 
> fillipe: awwwwww
> 
> likeabutterFLY: awwwwwwwww
> 
> chuck-boom: are you two twelve
> 
> fillipe: yes
> 
> likeabutterFLY: maybe
> 
> gee-evans: these are the people I’m dedicating my life to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I am, tis me, powering through my crappy internet  
> send help
> 
> side note: I'm planning a series for my actual fic-fic hammy fic ("i feel it in my bones") so if y'all wanna check that out that's gonna be fun~~ I'd love it if you'd check it out!
> 
> little bit of angst in this one, but that was always gonna happen... it's just not with the characters you expect
> 
> hope you enjoy!! <3  
> (i can't note today send help pls)

_ You have entered the chat room _ Reincarnation is Fun

chuck-boom: GET IN LOSERS, WE’RE GOING HOME

fillipe: awwwwww

likeabutterFLY: awwwwwwwww

chuck-boom: are you two twelve

fillipe: yes

likeabutterFLY: maybe

gee-evans: these are the people I’m dedicating my life to

fillipe: hush you love us

gee-evans: lucky me

fillipe: A kjsehgk you’rE SO CUTE C’MERE

gee-evans: he l p

shearingiscearing: awwww

vegalarevolution: that’s adorable

likeabutterFLY: ty

shearingiscearing: but also if you gotta go hug me for like 100 years first

fillipe: cOMIN

sickandtired: @@@ Theo!!!

likeabutterFLY: !!!

itsgoingdown: that’s so cute

chugged: reincarnation is fun

chugged: also @Philip hug me too ya lil shit

fillipe: s i g h okay then

likeabutterFLY: chRIST

lil-laf: IS THAT NORMAL

gee-evans: yep

fillipe: it’s all chill guys I’m only on the other side of the phone

thefrenchiestfry: come on hoooooome to uuuusssssss

yaboymiles: that doesn’t sound creepy at aaaalll Ana

thefrenchiestfry: shush

chuck-boom: besides

chuck-boom: we literally have a YT channel if you feel the urge to see their actual faces

sickandtired: wait what

chuck-boom: ya it’s not like I’m their audio engineer or anything

yaboymiles: #shamelessselfpromo

chuck-boom: you know it lmao

vegalarevolution: what is this youtube channel you speak of

chugged: lmao it’s just camera recordings of live performances and some challenge videos and some vlogs

likeabutterFLY: “just”

likeabutterFLY: we’re awesome fuck you

chugged: I am your lead guitarist I know we’re awesome

fillipe: !!! is it gonna be harder now that you’re at uni D:

chugged: probably but fuck you I’m still doing it

thefrenchiestfry: yES

chuck-boom: gET IN THE CAR

fillipe: WE’RE COMING, CHRIST

likeabutterFLY: lord almighty calm down ya drongo, we’re coming

yaboymiles: lmao there are two kinds of people

vegalarevolution: I’m gonna miss you

vegalarevolution: I just got you back and I’m losing you again like?? tf??

fillipe: papa

fillipe: it’s not like I’m going to fall off a cliff the minute I leave the campus

fillipe: I’m just going home

shearingiscearing: just promise us that you won’t try and shoot anyone else, okay hon?

fillipe: scout’s honour!

chugged: you didn’t last six months in the scouts

fillipe: they didn’t need to k n o w that

fillipe: christ

fillipe: but I promise!

thefrenchiestfry: we’ll look after him~

likeabutterFLY: someone’s gotta

yaboymiles: we got him

chuck-boom: ^^

vegalarevolution: thank you

chugged: c’mere ya fucks

fillipe: francjkejhks

fillipe: my hAIR

chuck-boom: get

chuck-boom: in

chuck-boom: the fucking

chuck-boom: c a r

fillipe: bye all!!

likeabutterFLY: byyeeeeeeee

sickandtired: bye!!

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ The OT3ish

gee-evans: it never gets any harder to see you leave

fillipe: akjsfhksjhf G e e

likeabutterFLY: we love you!!!

fillipe: wly!!!

gee-evans: I love you two a lot

fillipe: it’s easier when you leave me tbh

gee-evans: ???

fillipe: don’t get me wrong, I hate seeing you leave

fillipe: but I loooove watching you go

gee-evans: dear god

likeabutterFLY: p h i l i p

fillipe: hate the sin, love the sinner

gee-evans: s t o p

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Reincarnation is Fun

thefrenchiestfry: they made it home!!

thefrenchiestfry:  _ [image attachment] _

vegalarevolution: !! ty!!

mariajonesey: uhhhh what is Will doing

thefrenchiestfry: boi that’s a dangerous question to ask

yaboymiles: I’m s t r e t c h i n g

yaboymiles: it’s not like I’m planning world domination or anything

mariajonesey: I’m pretty sure most humans don’t bend that way

yaboymiles: I’m not most humans

mariajonesey: e v i d e n t l y

yaboymiles: I’m Irish

vegalarevolution: pfff

likeabutterFLY: and I’m Australian, half the world is convinced I don’t exist lmao

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Buncha Drongos

yaboymiles: so I know you got home yesterday and I could have asked then but

yaboymiles: are you guys gonna kick me out of the chat now bc you only added me in bc of that thing we ended up doing y’know

yaboymiles: so if you’re gonna kick me out sooner is better than later I guess

fillipe: first, it’s three in the morning why are you awake

fillipe: second, of course we’re not gonna kick you out???

fillipe: honestly I’m annoyed at us for not adding you in sooner even though you’re one of my best friends like tf

yaboymiles: idk where this anxiety is coming from honestly, it’s stupid

yaboymiles: I just woke up and I was thinking

yaboymiles: you guys aren’t just keeping me around because I’m William //Mulligan// and because I’m the only drummer you know right

yaboymiles: like I said, it’s stupid

thefrenchiestfry: it’s not stiupid at lal

thefrenchiestfry: fuck my tyipnh

thefrenchiestfry: it’s too earlt gor this shit

thefrenchiestfry: ugghhhhhhh okay lemme try again

thefrenchiestfry: it’s not stupid, you’re not stupid, these anxieties are totally fine and normal but completely incorrect

fillipe: did you miss the part yesterday when you and Ana basically became step-siblings

thefrenchiestfry: yea you’re stuck w me now too lamo

thefrenchiestfry: *lmao

fillipe: and it’s so weird how we happened to both get drunk at a mutual friend’s bday and woke up best bros like???

fillipe: and you were one of the first to not even blink at my transition and you started using my name and pronouns from the get-go even though you didn’t even really know be before that but still I’m fem af but you still???

fillipe: we really appreciate you and everything you do dude, you’re stuck with us

thefrenchiestfry: ^^^ ya what he said

thefrenchiestfry: I’m still tired af soz

thefrenchiestfry: but wly man

gee-evans: why are any of you awake

yaboymiles: my fault

yaboymiles: sorry

fillipe: why are yOU awake

gee-evans: hah who knows

gee-evans: and Will

gee-evans: if they haven’t gotten rid of me yet you’re good as gold man, don’t even worry about it

fillipe: babe

thefrenchiestfry: G

yaboymiles: dude

gee-evans: this was about Will

fillipe: right 

fillipe: Will, long story short you’re awesome and you’re stuck with us whether you like it or not

yaboymiles: thank you

thefrenchiestfry: now go the FUCK BACK TO SLEEP

thefrenchiestfry: VOUS TOUS

thefrenchiestfry: BONNE NUIT

fillipe: buenas noches!

yaboymiles: oíche mhaith

gee-evans: night all

 

_ You have entered the chat room _ vegalarevolution, shearingiscearing, itsgoingdown, mariajonesey, andrewjonesey

mariajonesey: morning!!

mariajonesey  _ kicked _ andrewjonesey  _ from the chat _

mariajonesey: that’s all

mariajonesey: and this was y’alls chat before me so I’m out, have fun on your date tonight!

mariajonesey  _ left the chat _

itsgoingdown: how did she know

vegalarevolution: I told her

itsgoingdown: Aleeeex

vegalarevolution: I’ve toLD HER EVERYTHING SINCE I WAS 15 OKAY

vegalarevolution: AND I WAS TOO EXCITED I HAD TO TELL SOMEONE

shearingiscearing: awww you’re cute

itsgoingdown: he is

vegalarevolution stop it

vegalarevolution: both of you

vegalarevolution no

itsgoingdown: naahhhh you’re too cute for that

vegalarevolution: nope nope nope nope I’m out b y e

itsgoingdown: still cute

shearingiscearing: mhmmmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments fuel my writing ty <3


	19. hola desde el otro lado (she’s not really into that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fillipe: alright so Will literally just picked me up bridal style
> 
> fillipe: romantic
> 
> thefrenchiestfry: Mulligans: looking after reckless Hamiltons across two generations
> 
> fillipe: and two lifetimes
> 
> soldieraye: where’s the lie tho
> 
> vegalarevolution: exCUSE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BACKGROUND TRANS/BI/HOMOPHOBIA! please proceed with caution!
> 
> anyways so this one was a long time coming and shit's going dowwnnnnn
> 
> 2000 VIEWS S C R E E C H ILY GUYS <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

yaboymiles: mORNIN

thefrenchiestfry: morning!!

chugged: u g h

chugged: I missed some shit aye

chugged: feeling better Will?

yaboymiles: heaps

yaboymiles: thank you guys

likeabutterFLY: anytiem

likeabutterFLY: *anytime

likeabutterFLY: oh my god mornings can go die in a hole

chugged: mood

gee-evans: hi I’m alseep

likeabutterFLY: obviously

gee-evans: firstly

gee-evans: fuck you

likeabutterFLY: nah

yaboymiles: she’s not really into that

likeabutterFLY: ^^ what he said

chuck-boom: morning and same

yaboymiles: believe me I tried

likeabutterFLY: you fucking WHAT

yaboymiles: I’m jk jk jk I promise

yaboymiles: I’m not a homewrecker even if you are polyamorous jeez

likeabutterFLY: okay good

yaboymiles: and I happen to be a monogamous being

yaboymiles: I think

yaboymiles: fuck it it’s too early for this shit

chugged: m o o d

gee-evans: second

gee-evans: @@@Philip where are you it’s like 10:30

gee-evans: usually up three hours ago

yaboymiles: you right

chugged: Phiiiiiiillip

likeabutterFLY: Phillipe my babe

thefrenchiestfry: dance bro

yaboymiles: PHILIP DUDE WHERE ARE YA

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ languages who?

yaboymiles: hey

yaboymiles: heyyyyyyyy

yaboymiles: I know you don’t put my chat on mute ya dick where are you

yaboymiles: you cannot be asleep rn it’s physically impossible for you

yaboymiles: you’re active I can see it even if you haven’t read it

yaboymiles: are you okay???

yaboymiles: Philip?????

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

yaboymiles: okay he’s active but he’s not answering me??/

chugged: hmmmmm

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Los Hermanos™

chugged: hermanito?

chugged: hola?

chugged: ¿estás bien?

chugged: do I need to be worried, hermano?

chugged: holaaaaaaaa

chugged: hola desde el otro lado

chugged: okay you’re scaring me dude we’ve been apart for less than a day

chugged: don’t give me grey hairs already

chugged: duuuuuuuude

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation Is Fun

vegalarevolution: I will actually fight you

jenjeffs: I’m literally a foot taller than you

jenjeffs: b it c h

chugged: who is that

day-vid: Thomas Jefferson

chugged: oh

jenjeffs: thaaaaanks

jenjeffs: who are you

chugged: Frances Laurens

jenjeffs: ah

chugged: speechless I see

weaponx: that’s my girl

chugged: okay serious time

chugged: has anyone spoken to Philip this morning?

vegalarevolution: no?

yaboymiles: maidin mhaith and yea Philip isn’t answering us

chugged: Phiiiiilipppppppp

chugged: Philip Carlos Acosta

chuck-boom: pHILIP

 

_You have entered the chat room_ vegalarevolution, shearingiscearing, fillipe

vegalarevolution: Philip?

vegalarevolution: hijo?

shearingiscearing: everything alright?

vegalarevolution: did you read the other chat?

shearingiscearing: I muted it when you and Thomas started going at each other

shearingiscearing: so did James I think

vegalarevolution: … that’s fair

vegalarevolution: anyway, Philip

vegalarevolution: you haven’t been answering the others and we’re all kinda worried

shearingiscearing: you okay hon?

vegalarevolution: Philip?

fillipe: I’m sorry

fillipe: I need to be alone for a while

fillipe: tell the others I’ll be alright

fillipe: te amo

vegalarevolution: Philip, mijo

vegalarevolution: kiddo

vegalarevolution: te amo también

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation Is Fun

vegalarevolution: he answered me

chugged: son of a

chugged: is he alright????

chuck-boom: ^^^

thefrenchiestfry: !!! is he okay???

vegalarevolution: he said he needed to be alone for a while

yaboymiles: eternal sigh

yaboymiles: I know where he is

yaboymiles: let’s go get him

likeabutterFLY: already out the door

shearingiscearing: he said he wanted to be alone though??

yaboymiles: listen

yaboymiles: Philip is a lot of things

yaboymiles: he’s also good at a lot of things

yaboymiles: being alone is not one of them

yaboymiles: and he doesn’t //like// being alone

yaboymiles: so for him to willingly say that he wants to be alone means there’s something very wrong and I’m gonna go find out

thefrenchiestfry: omw

chuck-boom: omw

chugged: give him a whack over the head for me

chugged: and then a hug

thefrenchiestfry: noted!

vegalarevolution: take care of him

chuck-boom: we will

chuck-boom: he’s our charge

chuck-boom: well, they’re all mine

likeabuterFLY: mate

thefrenchiestfry: oi

yaboymiles: dude

chugged: rude

chuck-boom: it’s true though

thefrenchiestfry: he’s not wrong

itsgoingdown: good christ

chugged: good morning to you too

itsgoingdown: buenos fucking dias is Philip okay?

yaboymiles: he’d better fuckin be or I’mma stab a bitch

likeabutterFLY: same

yaboymiles: anyway we’re going to find him bACK SOON

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Buncha Drongos

likeabutterFLY: we found him

gee-evans: kiss him for me

gee-evans: is he alright???

likeabutterFLY: no

chugged: fuck

chugged: what happened

yaboymiles: your egg donor happened

chugged: mother fucker I’m going to kill her

chugged: what did she do

_ fillipe is typing _

chugged: PHILIP

fillipe: she came over to abuela’s house this morning and said she wanted to talk to me and she said she hoped that I could straighten myself out now that you’re out of the way because you’re a bad influence on me and you were corrupting me the whole time and she kept calling me Natalie and she wouldn’t answer me when I asked what father thought of her being here and why he wasn’t here as well and why she was here and then when I told her I loved you and that I was her son not her daughter and that she had to accept me or get out and she slapped me

fillipe: and I ran the fuck out

gee-evans: oh my god

thefrenchiestfry: p h i l i p

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation Is Fun

weaponx: uh

weaponx: Frances just left with murder in her eyes

weaponx: what happened

chugged: madre

chugged: mi madre sucedió

mariajonesey: oh no

vegalarevolution: bitch?????

weaponx: ??

day-vid: what happened???

jenjeffs: ????

jemmymace: what’s going on

pegleg: WHO DO I HAVE TO MURDER

sheaisanangel: ^^^^^

lil-laf: oh my god where’s the fight I wanna know

chuck-boom: oh trust me

chuck-boom: we’ve got that covered

fillipe: don’t

fillipe: Frances don’t

fillipe: I’m fine

fillipe: just leave it

chugged: you call that fine????

chugged: you call that fucking fine????

chugged: Philip I love you but if you think that I’m not going to give that bitch a piece of my mind you’re a fucking idiot

fillipe: for god’s sake Frances just leave it

fillipe: please

fillipe: I’ll be alright

fillipe: just another ostracized family member right

likeabutterFLY: don’t believe him he’s crying

fillipe: piss of Theo

fillipe: don’t even go near my mother

fillipe: I don’t want you near her

fillipe: or my father

fillipe: wait

fillipe: my father

chugged: what did he do

fillipe: nothing! he wasn’t there!

fillipe: mother wasn’t wearing her wedding ring

chugged: did they divorce???

fillipe: I don’t! know!

fillipe: alright so Will literally just picked me up bridal style

fillipe: romantic

thefrenchiestfry: Mulligans: looking after reckless Hamiltons across two generations

fillipe: and two lifetimes

soldieraye: where’s the lie tho

vegalarevolution: exCUSE ME

vegalarevolution: also where tf have you been

lil-laf: he was making out with me but then we saw this so he’s just been hovering

vegalarevolution: that’s fair

fillipe: and Frances you’re a horrible driver when you’re angry you know this

chugged: I am not you heathen

fillipe: do you want me to pull out sources?

chugged: … no

fillipe: there you go

chugged: but anyways you’d think we’d hear about it if our parents actually got a divorce

fillipe: maybe they just separated

chugged: maybe he got gud

chuck-boom: I never want to see you type that ever again

chugged: suffer

 

_You have entered the chat room_ The OT3ish

gee-evans: Philip

gee-evans: babe

gee-evans: love

gee-evans: my darling boy

gee-evans: I love you so so so much

likeabutterFLY: ^^^ same

likeabutterFLY: we love you sm

fillipe: I love you too

fillipe: both of you

fillipe: so much

 

_You have entered the chat room_ The Extended Hamilfam

vegalarevolution: Philip

vegalarevolution: mijo

gee-evans: he knows

fillipe: I know

shearingiscearing: my boy

chugged: best lil bro I could’ve ever asked for

likeabutterFLY: he’s honestly the best right?

gee-evans: right???

shearingiscearing: ikr???

chugged: honestly tho???

fillipe: guys

fillipe: s t o p

fillipe: I’m okay now, really

fillipe: my birthgiver is just a bitch

fillipe: and honestly it would be awesome if I wasn’t related to her but then I also wouldn’t be related to Frances or Abuela so I take what I can get

chugged: awwwww hermano

chugged: you know what this does make me wonder abt though

fillipe: hmm?

chugged: if the rest of the fam knows

chugged: we haven’t been to PR since we moved in with Abuela

fillipe: that’s true

vegalarevolution: I’ll fight them

chugged: I mean same

sickandtired: same

likeabutterFLY: same

gee-evans: same

fillipe: you guys are the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found family is best family <3


	20. did you just yeet in front of my very eyes (LIKE A FUCKING RESPONSIBLE ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fillipe: TIME TO DANCE TIME TO DANCE TIME TO DAAAAANCE
> 
> likeabutterFLY: YES
> 
> thefrenchiestfry: YESSSSSS
> 
> yaboymiles: WOO
> 
> chuck-boom: time to hope she doesn’t make me dance!
> 
> fillipe: Charles you are probably the most athletic one out of all of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this... is a mess I'm not gonna lie  
> I honestly just wanted to write and this came out of nowhere but hey, it's here now
> 
> ayeeeeeeee guys I'm not dead whatd'ya know have a chapter *shruggie*
> 
> thanks for putting up with me, I hope you enjoy <3

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

fillipe: TIME TO DANCE TIME TO DANCE TIME TO DAAAAANCE

likeabutterFLY: YES

thefrenchiestfry: YESSSSSS

yaboymiles: WOO

chuck-boom: time to hope she doesn’t make me dance!

fillipe: Charles you are probably the most athletic one out of all of us

yaboymiles: ^^ ya

chuck-boom: I cannot daaaance

likeabutterFLY: and yet you’ve agreed to do the deb with me

chuck-boom: yeah but deb dances aren’t hard

likeabutterFLY: ya got me there

likeabutterFLY: just don’t stand on my feet cause that’s gonna hurt

chuck-boom: I will try my best

likeabutterFLY: what a gentleman

fillipe: o i

gee-evans: good grief

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation is Fun

fillipe: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE

yaboymiles: Y E E T

chugged: did you just yeet in front of my very eyes

yaboymiles: did you

chugged: touche bitch

lil-laf: what’s this about dancing I hear

soldieraye: here we go

lil-laf: listen

lil-laf: some of us are French and elegant and we like to amaze people

thefrenchiestfry: M O O D

thefrenchiestfry: I’M LITERALLY A BALLET DANCER

lil-laf: MY DAUGHTER DOES BALLET BEST GIRL EVER

fillipe: I mean

fillipe: I do ballet too

yaboymiles: tried it once

yaboymiles: not my cup of tea

fillipe: weak

thefrenchiestfry: w e a k

yaboymiles: I CAN DO THE SPLITS AND YOU CAN FIGHT ME

pegleg: wat

mariajonesey: ^^^

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Sitting on Rump’s Wall

pegleg: what is even going on in that chat anymore

mariajonesey: I literally have no clue

pegleg: I mean

pegleg: if there’s drama I’m 1110% there but like jesus they have the ability to navigate ten conversations at once

mariajonesey: I can too y’know

pegleg: betrAYED

mariajonesey: lissen pegs

mariajonesey: I’ve lived with Alexander Fucking Hamilton for the past two and a half years

pegleg: … y’know what

pegleg: that’s fair

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation is Fun

chuck-boom: I’ve been told to liveblog as we get close to the dance studio

chuck-boom: any objections

lil-laf: none whatsoever

vegalarevolution: what so the rest of us don’t count ey ey ey

soldieraye: while Laf’s in the room? no

lil-laf: I LOVE YOU

vegalarevolution: WHIPPED

soldieraye: you bet your ass

chuck-boom: anyways

chugged: BLOG BLOG BLOG I WANNA KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING I MISS IT ALREADY

fillipe: THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE GONE TO COLLEGE LIKE A FUCKING RESPONSIBLE ADULT

chugged: FUCK YOU

fillipe _added_ gee-evans _to the chat_

fillipe: you can leave after this if ya want but you wanted to see this

gee-evans: I’m here for this

pegleg: whom this

fillipe: my boyfriend

pegleg: ahhhhhh ello

gee-evans: yo

chuck-boom: as we approach the studio we hear the sounds of someone blasting Santana

vegalarevolution: Smooth?

chuck-boom: indeed

vegalarevolution: I LOVE THAT SONG

mariajonesey: I LOVE THAT SONG

pegleg: THAT SONG IS AMAZING

chuck-boom: Philip is literally terrified to look inside

fillipe: DON’T CALL ME OUT LIKE THIS

likeabutterFLY: fuck it Ana and I are strutting in there that’s oUR STUDIO 

thefrenchiestfry: ALKJSHFKAJFSJHDKJAHDS

lil-laf: should we be scared

chuck-boom: the new teacher has rainbow hair

chugged: DAMN

pegleg: DAMNNNN

fillipe: wow I

fillipe: literally can’t tell what gender they are this is amazing

chuck-boom: they’re v young

fillipe: BUT DID YOU SEE THOSE MOVES

fillipe: F L A I R

fillipe: idk why I was terrified they’re so nice

fillipe: gotta zayn

chuck-boom: Philip and the teacher are now bonding over contemporary and we still don’t know their name

thefrenchiestfry: THEY JUST STARTED TALKING IN SPANISH TF

chuck-boom: … Will is gone

chuck-boom: he’s enamoured by this girl he just started talking to

chuck-boom: token straight friend strikes again

yaboymiles: heyheyhey whoever said I was straight

chuck-boom: … you did

yaboymiles: yeah I might be reevaluating that claim

soldieraye: niceee

fillipe: THEY’RE SO NICE

fillipe: THEIR NAME IS CJ

fillipe: THEY’RE AFAB NON-BINARY THEY/THEM AND THEY’RE FROM NEW ZEALAND

fillipe: AND WHEN I SAID I WAS TRANS THEY HIGH FIVED ME

fillipe: WOW THIS IS AWESOME

chuck-boom: some random older dude just walked in

chuck-boom: oh that’s their husband

likeabutterFLY: QUEERPLATONIC HUSBAND

likeabutterFLY: @G

gee-evans: I’m here for this

likeabutterFLY: AND LITERALLY A GORGEOUS GIRL JUST WALKED IN

chuck-boom: everyone is enamoured by these three

chuck-boom: update: CJ has a husband and a wife

chugged: I REALLY SHOULDN’T BE HERE RN I WANNA BE W Y’ALL FOR THIS

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Two Queer Immigrants

thefrenchiestfry: IT’S LITERALLY SO HARD NOT TO FLIRT WITH FRANCES RN SEND HELP

fillipe: ASK

fillipe: HER

fillipe: OUT

thefrenchiestfry: S C R E A M I N G

fillipe: MALDITO INFIERNO

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Reincarnation Is Fun

chuck-boom: update: two wives but one is in Korea

fillipe: SO CLASS IS ACTUALLY STARTING NOW WE GOTTA GO

lil-laf: have fuuuuun dance well for me ma fille

thefrenchiestfry: ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai!

gee-evans has left the chat

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Buncha Drongos

fillipe: wow that was one of the best dance lessons I’ve ever had

gee-evans: fun?

fillipe: yES

chugged: tell me about the teacher and the peeps in your class I wanna know

fillipe: Will has a date

yaboymiles: I DON’T

thefrenchiestfry: yes you do

yaboymiles: I DON’T

yaboymiles: YET

yaboymiles: WORKING ON IT

chugged: tell meeeeeeee

likeabutterFLY: Will spent most of his time flirting with a girl named Susan

likeabutterFLY: Philip was having a riveting conversation with a girl named Ang… I don’t know how to spell her name, she’s Indonesian

likeabutterFLY: and our teacher knows a hundred languages

thefrenchiestfry: English, Maori, Spanish, Indonesian, French, Japanese, and “can get by in Italian and Korean”

chugged: … jesus

chugged: oo oo any reincarnates?

fillipe: ANG SEEMS SO FAMILIAR BUT IDK WHO SHE COULD BE

fillipe: also she’s a Muslim trans girl and Mx CJ gave us a short chat break while she prayed

chugged: that’s so nice tf

chugged: tell me about CJ

fillipe: they’re Maori from NZ and they’ve got degrees in musical theatre and dance from a school in Australia

fillipe: their husband is a white Aussia and has a theatre degree from the same school, wife no.1 is African American and works at a library to pay for music equipment, and wife no.2 is a doctor from South Korea and she’s back there with her family for a couple weeks

fillipe: they’re awesome

fillipe: and Ang is still so familiar but I can’t put my finger on itttttttt

fillipe: uGH this is frustrating

likeabutterFLY: you’ll think of it at like 3:32 am

fillipe: … that’s very specific

likeabutterFLY: eh

likeabutterFLY: we’ll see

 

_You have entered the chat room_ Los Hermanos™ 

chugged: hey kiddo wake up

fillipe: it’s 3 in the morning Frances what the fuck

chugged: I just got a call from Alex

fillipe: my dad?

chugged: our cousin

fillipe: I’m awake wait what the fuck

chugged: our cousin Alexander that we haven’t heard from in years just called me

chugged: he’s at JFK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd you like that last bit  
> also don't mind the OCs they're not important... yet
> 
> thanks for reading!


	21. ABUELA IS TERRIFYING (when have I ever paid attention to what time of the early morning it may be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> likeabutterFLY: I’M AWAKE
> 
> likeabutterFLY: WHAT
> 
> likeabutterFLY: WHICH COUSIN
> 
> fillipe: Alexander Acosta
> 
> likeabutterFLY: omg I remember him!! smol boy I love him
> 
> fillipe: yeppepepepppp he’s currently sitting at JFK and I wouldn’t be surprised if Frances is speeding to get to him faster
> 
> likebutterFLY: safe driving y’all
> 
> thefrenchiestfry: wow tha fick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot? in my chat fic? again? more likely than you think
> 
> someone help me I was supposed to be doing math when I was writing this... I'm ready to chuck my textbooks out the window tbh it's bs
> 
> weeeeeeeeeelp I hope you enjoy!! <3

_ You have entered the chat  _ double-a, chugged

chugged: hey Lex I’m omw

chugged: do you have any money for food??

double-a: I’ve got like twenty bucks

chugged: get a snack and some water I’m coming to get you

double-a: I’m sorry about this

chugged: don’t be!!! I’m your primo, it’s my job to look after you

chugged: also I told Philip you’re here

double-a: who?

chugged: fuck

chugged: Natalie

double-a: oh

double-a: who’s Philip?

chugged: Natalie

double-a: I’m officially confused

chugged: I’mma add you into a chat and then I’m coming

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Los Hermanos™

fillipe: ABUELA IS TERRIFYING

fillipe: I TOLD HER LEX WAS HERE AND SHE LAUNCHED OUT OF BED AND SHE’S ALREADY DRESSED AND MAKING CAR COFFEES

chugged: I love her

chugged  _ added  _ double-a  _ to the chat _

chugged: that’s Lex

fillipe: hola mi primo! como estas?

double-a: Nat?

fillipe: wow this is awkward

chugged: I’m omw to get Lex, I’m out

fillipe: safe drive!

chugged: you too!

fillipe: hey Lex

fillipe: yeah, it’s Nat, but I go by Philip now

double-a: ???

fillipe: I’m transgender dude

fillipe: I identify as male

double-a: oh

double-a: oHHHHH

double-a: wow I’m dumb

double-a: I am actually an idiot I’m so sorry

fillipe: ¡¡está bien!! you didn’t know primo, it’s alright

fillipe: but you’re all chill with that right

double-a: yeah totally

double-a: I’m sorry in advance if I use the wrong name at some point

fillipe: all goooooood

fillipe: also he/him pronouns, ya know, the usual

double-a: gotcha

fillipe: nice

fillipe: anyways

fillipe: what??? are you doing here???

double-a: funny story actually

double-a: I may have disappointed myself and my parents and I kinda?? ran away

fillipe: why the fUCK would you run away

double-a: rich coming from you

double-a: it’s been over two years since I’ve seen you and then tia comes back to PR and then says that neither of you are her children since you ran away

fillipe: what a fucking bitch

double-a: ??

fillipe: god, Fran and I didn’t run away, she fucking kicked us out

double-a: what??? why???

fillipe: oh, I dunno, because I’m transgender, bisexual and polyamorous and Frances is also bi like??? I dunno just a thought

double-a: wow our family is fucked up

fillipe: you said it hermano

fillipe: anyway so what happened???

double-a: I really don’t want to talk about it

fillipe: you’re going to have to eventually you know

double-a: I know but

double-a: not now

double-a: I just need a real family right now

fillipe: you’ve got one kiddo

fillipe: Abuela Nathalia took Frances and I in after whoops, she’s driving me into the city

double-a: you’re coming?

fillipe: hell yeah primo

fillipe: as if we’d leave you to Frances, we’re not that mean

fillipe: don’t tell her I said that

double-a: she can read English you know

fillipe: … I know

double-a: I really missed you

double-a: all of you

fillipe: we missed you too, Alex

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

likeabutterFLY: I woke up and I wanna know

likeabutterFLY: did you think of it

fillipe: nO

likeabutterFLY: why the fuck are you awake

fillipe: I may be driving into NYC

likeabutterFLY: wwhhhyyy

fillipe: my cousin might have run away from home and we’re going to get him

likeabutterFLY: I’M AWAKE

likeabutterFLY: WHAT

likeabutterFLY: WHICH COUSIN

fillipe: Alexander Acosta

likeabutterFLY: omg I remember him!! smol boy I love him

fillipe: yeppepepepppp he’s currently sitting at JFK and I wouldn’t be surprised if Frances is speeding to get to him faster

likebutterFLY: safe driving y’all

thefrenchiestfry: wow tha fick

thefrenchiestfry: ignore my typis

thefrenchiestfry: is he okay??

fillipe: he won’t tell me what’s going on yet but we’re on our way there

fillipe: I’ll keep you updated

gee-evans: I’m here and you’d better

fillipe: oop I gotta Direct I’ll brb

gee-evans: safe drive <3

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ vegalarevolution, stillwaitingforit

vegalarevolution: therefORE Eleven is clearly the best Doctor and you can fight me

stillwaitingforit: somehow I’m not surprised you’d write an essay on the best Doctor but you know that the new Doctor is female and she’s gonna kick butt

vegalarevolution: I know but I haven’t seen the episode yet so I’m withholding judgement until further notice

stillwaitingforit: why are we talking about this at 3am

vegalarevolution: …

vegalarevolution: it’s 3am?

stillwaitingforit: Alexander

stillwaitingforit: if you direct your attention to the top right-hand corner of your phone screen, you may notice that it says the time

vegalarevolution: when have I ever paid attention to what time of the early morning it may be

stillwaitingforit: you’ve got a point

 

_ You have entered the chat  _ Buncha Drongos

chugged: I GOTTIM

fillipe: THANK GOD

chugged: we’re at that 24 hour book cafe

chugged: you know the one

fillipe: I DO WE’RE ON OUR WAY

likeabutterFLY: tell him I said hi!

fillipe  _ added  _ double-a  _ to the chat _

fillipe: tell him yourself

likeabutterFLY: HI ALEX

double-a: whomst

likeabutterFLY: oh I’m Theo!!

double-a: ahhhh hi Theo!

fillipe: my girlfriend

double-a: ohh you two finally got your act together

fillipe: alkjfaJHKAJSKDA

likeabutterFLY: ...uhhhhh we’ve been together for two and a half years

double-a: wait

double-a: really????

fillipe: ja

double-a: YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU

fillipe: yyeeaaaa

double-a: RUDE

fillipe: dude I was out to like two people

double-a: I was jk, it’s okay primo

chugged: I got him chocolate milk

double-a: listen

fillipe: pff it’s all good

fillipe: we’re 10 minutes out

fillipe: @ G I see you creepin

gee-evans: I wasn’t going to butt in

fillipe: you’re allowed to

double-a: whomst

fillipe: Cousin Alex, meet Boyfriend G

double-a: ahh

gee-evans: hi

double-a: hola

chuck-boom: well this seems serious

fillipe: why are either of you awake

gee-evans: I have notifs for you and Theo on

fillipe: awwwweeeee

likeabutterFLY: ilyyyyyy

gee-evans: love you two too

chuck-boom: a dog started barking and Nila startled

chuck-boom: and I needed to pee so

double-a: is this like a giant group chat

fillipe: yup

fillipe: I’m p sure there’s a few people you haven’t met

double-a: introduce me when they’re awake

fillipe: the dog boy is Charles, he’s a friend from school and band

chuck-boom: heyo

double-a: hola

fillipe: Charles, this is my cousin Alex

chuck-boom: noice noice

chuck-boom: is everything okay?

fillipe: guess why I’m in a car omw to JFK

chuck-boom: … dude

fillipe: I know

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ The Extended Hamilfam

vegalarevolution: why the flying fuck are y’all awake

stillwaitingforit: ^^

gee-evans: notifs

likeabutterFLY: seeing the future

fillipe: ajajajajajajaja funny story

fillipe: my cousin ran away from home and I’m going to get him

vegalarevolution: omg is he okay?????

fillipe: he’s not talking yet but Fran is with him

fillipe: Abuela and I are on our way

fillipe: oop we’re there gotta Zayn

 

_ You have entered the chat room  _ Buncha Drongos

fillipe: A L E X 

double-a: akjfkhaa

chugged: wow

chugged: family love

likeabutterFLY: awee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex is my son  
> fight me

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! comments and kudos are always loved and treasured <3


End file.
